Salamander The Great
by RockingCass12
Summary: "Hero's take journeys, confront dragons, and discover the treasure of their true selves." - Carol Pearson
1. Chapter 1

**New story guys! I'm so excited for this one since it's a first proper NaLu I'm doing besides oneshots. **

**Just a few notes on this story, I was inspired to write a superhero fic before I started watching Fairy Tail and this just seemed too perfect so hence this baby was born. Umm so basically this is modern day with a load of big office buildings. New York is Magnolia so just imagine Magnolia being really big because I'm not sure what the size is anyway and other towns will be mentioned in too.**

**And ummm… just use your imagination I guess.**

* * *

Noise buzzed in the small office and commotion was spewing every crook and corner of the floor of the building. It was only 7:45 am and something big occurred. Lucy came out the elevator with a coffee in the one hand and a bagel in the other, yawning loudly she strolled her way passed her fellow co-workers who were all in a tizzy of the gossip spreading around.

This wasn't Lucy's first pony ride in one of these situations. Many rumours go around this office; it is to be expected since this was a newspaper company. She slurped her coffee and proceeded onto her story about the recent drug bust. She had all the reliable sources she needed thanks to her friend Gray who was the best detective on the force, he was also one of the most brutal and cold too**. **

While typing into her laptop she almost fell off her seat with a very loud greeting,

"Morning Lu-chan! Have you heard the news?!" it was her best friend and fellow co-worker Levy McGarden.

Lucy rubbed her ears and winced at the bluenette "What? That my best friend is overly hyper at 7 in the morning? I knew that for a long time."

Levy stuck her tongue at the blonde out of cheekiness "No silly. Someone last night spotted a thief getting justice served on him and the guy who was serving it can breathe fire! Not only that he can make his fists light up on fire too!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at such a ridiculous rumour; sure at first when she started here she might have believed it but gotten over it. Lucy now only believed in something if it had hard evidence.

"And were did this information come from?" Lucy asked while typing into her computer.

Levy tapped her chin to try remember "Oh yeah Mira said she heard it from policeman who heard it from an insurance broker."

"And that seems plausible to you?" Lucy said smiling humorously to herself.

"Lu-chan whether or not it's true, Mr Dreyar is going to hand someone the story to write for the first page. He said the person who gets it can prove if the rumour is real or not."

That peaked Lucy's interest, she spun on her swivel chair to face her small friend who was now smirking. "Not such a stupid rumour now?"

Lucy stuck her tongue at her friend and laughed at the opportunity. She wanted to write a story for the front cover for over a year and now Makarov is about to hand it on a silver plate to some lucky bastard who she hoped it was her.

"So who's he gonna pick?" Lucy said excitedly.

Levy again tapped her chin again to try remember "Oh he's going to announce at 8"

Lucy looked at her watch and it was 8 on the dot-

"Listen up Brats!" a loud booming voice echoed the room. Everyone's eyes turned to the tiny man standing on his introduction stand.

"I'm assuming by all the ruckus in here is because of the job notice posted earlier. Unfortunately for the most of you there is only one candidate. So congratulations Lucy Heartfilia, you got the assignment."

Everyone's happy tone from earlier changed from anticipation to disappointment since they didn't get the job. But Lucy and Levy were ecstatic, Lucy let out a girlish cheer and Levy laughing at her friend's excitement for something she had no interest in 30 minutes ago.

Lucy grabbed her notepad and went to Makarov's office. His assistant Mira let her in the large office looking over the large city. Lucy sat down at the chair in front of the large Mahogany desk were the small man was sitting.

"Well done Lucy, I am very impressed with your progress at the paper. They are hard hitting, interesting and reliable. But…"

Lucy was smiling at the beginning and her face dropped at the 'but'.

"This is going to be hard assignment, not only will you have to gather all you're resources, you'll have to be ready for any dangerous situation. And another thing is if this story were just a rumour I expect an amazing article on how the rumours were false, trust me, a story this big is hard to compete with the truth. So the truth must grab the audience."

"Yes Mr Dreyar." she nodded compliantly.

"And I'll be kind on you and give you till 16th of June. Which gives you a week Lucy."

"Yes thank you!"

Lucy made her way out the office literally glowing from happiness, she reached her desk and Levy decided to play with her desk ordainments. "I'm going to start this right away! Levy…" Lucy said in a cute voice

Levy looked at her with a sceptical look "Yes…"

"Could you finish this drug bust story of mine? It's basically done, just needs a brush up" she explained and batted her eyelashes.

Levy tried not to look at her while she asked. She knew her friend was manipulative but this was... just sinister. Levy kept silent for a bit waiting for bribery.

She knew her friend too well because Lucy gave the bluenette a flash stick "My new chapter is in here. Now will you do it?" Levy nodded rapidly and grabbed the flash out of her hand.

"Okay so I'll be off then to the police station." Lucy said grabbing her bag and her press badge just in case.

"Why the police? Why not go to the _insurance broker_ who saw the incident?" Levy said emphasising '_insurance broker_'.

"Because I know the chief of the police and she can hopefully let me talk to the thief that was attacked."

Levy 'ohhhh'ed at the smarter approach and watched her friend exit the room.

Lucy got to the police station by taxi and entered the busy building filled with agents, detectives and cops. She knew a majority of them like obviously Gray and Erza, Gildarts who was a lone cop most of the time, his daughter Cana the drunk desk jockey, Juvia who worked in the DNA analysis lab, Elfman Mira's brother who was a local cop in the eastern sector of Magnolia and many others.

The building smelled like strong coffee and cake, Lucy giggled to herself knowing that Erza must've ordered strawberry cake again. She walked up to Gray's desk to say hi but saw him being harassed by Juvia.

"Gray-sama! Juvia thinks you go out of the station too much!" Juvia moaned.

"Juvia I'm a detective I have to leave the station most of the time. Come on let my arm go now!" Gray frustratingly said pulling his arm out of Juvia's grasp.

He noticed Lucy walk up to his desk "Look Juvia its Lucy!" he said to distract the girl. Which it succeeded in doing but Juvia was up in Lucy's face growling "Love Rival!"

Lucy cringed back putting her hands up in defence "Hai hai Juvia I don't love Gray"

Gray face palmed himself "Juvia leave now and I'll take you to coffee later."

Little hearts surrounded her flushed face and skipped or more like floated away to her lab. Gray groaned at what he just told her and looked at Lucy sternly.

"You owe me big time" he told her and she nervously giggled "I don't have any more information on the drug bust case Luce." He continued.

She shook her head no furiously with her hands in the air interjecting "Oh no no, I have a new story now. I'm just here to speak to Erza.

"Oh on the thief who got attacked by that freak last night?" he said with the expression of curiosity.

"Yep! And this time my story is going on front cover" she sang and did a little dance.

Gray smirked a bit and leaned against his desk "Well Erza's in her office" he informed her.

She smiled and waved bye. She walked to Erza's office and knocked on the door and waited for her response. She tried again and heard ruckus behind the door. Erza opens the door quickly to see who was knocking. She looked flustered with her cheeks painted pink and her hair a bit frazzled.

"Oh Lucy just one sec." She closed the door and heard her whisper to another in her office. The door popped open again.

"Thanks for coming past Chairman Jellal. We can continue or negotiations tomorrow, go well" she stepped aside letting a blue haired man who has a tattoo on his face out, he was in fact one of the chairman's of Fiore and served as a supervisor over Magnolia.

"Thank you Miss Scarlet. Sorry for taking too much of your time" he said winking at the redhead woman who blushed at the action.

Lucy was smirking; Erza looked at her face and couldn't stop blushing. She pulled the blonde in quickly. "I-It's not what you think!"

"Erza I'm happy for you!" the blonde squealed and threw her arms around her friend. Erza was wiggling out of the blondes clutches.

"Nothing is going on!" Erza said in a high pitch.

Lucy smirked at her "Oh you were just having a meeting without your underwear?" Lucy pointed to a little friend behind the desk.

Erza couldn't take the embarrassment and buried her face in her hands. Lucy patted her on the back trying not to laugh. "I won't tell on one condition"

Erza's head shot up out of her hands and looked at Lucy "Name it!

Lucy couldn't help but giggle, she sat down and settled down "Well I need to speak to the thief that was attacked last night"

Erza stared at her with a scowled look, contemplating in her mind before answering "You didn't have to Blackmail me for that, Lucy… That's fine but only if I'm in the room with you. Station's policy." Erza lead the way out of her office.

She followed Erza to the west wing of the station were they keep criminals for interrogation. She let Lucy go in first and Lucy felt a shiver go up her spine because of some of the looks she got from the men in their cells. She heard them all wolf whistle and yell inappropriate things. Lucy kept her head down while she followed Erza to the last cell.

"Bora, you're needed in the interrogation room." Erza barked at the man.

Bora chuckled "You brought me a playmate Chiefy?"

Lucy gulped and Erza unlocked the cell and walked up to Bora and hissed at him "You're going to answer some questions for the Paper. Comply or I'll have your head."

"Scary…" he said still was smirking and was pushed out his cell by Erza and the three got into the interrogation room.

Lucy got her notepad out and looked at Erza for permission to start "Bora was it? I'm from Fairy Tail Daily Bugle. I'm here to question you on what happened last night."

"Ask away sweetheart" the man said flirtatiously.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Well is it true that the man had… other abilities apart from societies?"

He chuckled loudly "I have the burns to prove it; the freak of nature is real all right. And he was no stranger to combat. I'd say he knew kickboxing or something or some other."

Lucy wasn't buying the fire story "Are you sure this man didn't carry a dangerous weapon?"

"HELL NO. It was light enough to see if he were carrying something. He wouldn't be so nimble if he were carrying a flame thrower."

Lucy hmmed at Bora's point, she decided she would get to that point again later "So what did he look like?"

"Didn't really take note since he was burning my ass sweetheart. But all I could see was that he had spiky fire red hair and had a god damn evil laugh."

Lucy wrote down the findings and nodded her head and asked her final question "Did he say something at all that would give us any clues."

Bora sat up from his slumping position "He calls himself 'Salamander'."

Lucy was at her apartment looking over the notes she wrote down. It just didn't add up in her mind. She can't comprehend the thought of someone having the ability of breathing fire, nevertheless having their fist aflame too.

Maybe she needed to get more details of what the man looked like. I mean there were a good handful of redheads in Magnolia, one in which including Erza and she needed more details.

She closed her Laptop and sighed, her white Maltese dog Plue barked to get her attention. She scratched his head and pondered over what to do about this story. She wondered why though she was given this kind of assignment, was Makarov trying to torturing her? Or maybe he had confidence in her abilities to get the story that lived up to the bugles reputation and stature? Well she will have to pursue either way, but where does she go from here?

She lay on her bed and was dosing off until something Levy said earlier _"Why not go to the __insurance broker__ who saw the incident?" _She sat up immediately; of course he could've seen the guy better than Bora.

She hasn't hit a dead end yet! Not even close…

The next morning Lucy got up as usual and headed to the office first. She reached her cubicle and saw a certain Orange haired man who was sitting on her swirly chair holding some flowers. Lucy clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

Loke was the biggest player in the whole building and she always brushed his flirts off but he was becoming more eccentric.

"Morning Lucy, you're looking beautiful as usual" he complimented and handing her the flowers which she shoved back.

He still smiled at her; despite how blatant she can be about how she isn't interested he still tries to make his advances on her. Lucy saw it as him being creepy.

"Loke I'm busy, go bother some coffee girl." Lucy said bitterly.

Loke got off her chair and she took her seat and opened up her laptop. He 'tsk tsk'ed her, she turned around on her swirly chair to glare at him but he said something before she could.

"Is that any way to talk to someone who got details to a witness of a certain fire breather?" he said waving a piece of paper with details in her face.

She frowned, and he laughed "Lighten up Luce, I'm only fooling around" he said and handed her the paper.

Her face softened "Sorry, been up all night, I spoke to the thief yesterday at the police station yesterday and I'm still trying to process what he said."

Loki became more serious after Lucy's explanation "What did he say?" he asked

She looked around to check if others weren't listening in "He said this guy is the real deal, no weapons or tricks." She rubbed her head "But it's impossible, unless he's some experiment gone loose. But then why would he stop a thief?" she continued

Loke put his hand on her shoulder for reassurance "You don't have to figure out all of this in one night Lucy. You got time to crack the truth wide open."

She smiled at his kind gesture and statement. She was going to thank him before he noticed a girl walk passed "Oh Aries hold up! See ya Lucy!"

She shook her head in disappointment and looked down to the slip he handed her. She looked inside to see the address "22 Valley way, North Magnolia."

* * *

She rode in the car for 30 minutes to the North side of Magnolia. This side of town made her a bit nostalgic. The area hadn't changed a bit in 7 years; it was the same neighbourhood where she ran away too after her Dad had tried to marry her off to some railroad company, and it was the place where her new family took her in.

_The girl was shivering from the cold rain, trying to cling to her own body heat that evaporated a long time ago. She cried just to feel the warmth of her own tears while she sat in an abandoned alley. _

_She heard multiple footsteps and voices of people. The 17 year old girl found herself staring at a pair of Blue orbs "Makarov! I found her!" _

_The woman yelled, she took off her jacket and put it over Lucy's shoulders. The old small man walked in the direction of his assistant's voice._

_Lucy took in the man's appearance and noticed the tag hanging around his neck. She scowled "Reporters eh… you're the worst" she said bitterly._

_He raised his eyebrows "And why so Miss?"_

"_I know why you're here. You found the missing Heartfilia girl who ran away from home and take pictures of her snivelling in the cold and writing how petty I am." She spat._

"_Why would I do such an inhumane thing?" he asked. She blinked at the words "I can assure you miss Lucy, that type of news is for a gossip magazine. I run a newspaper and I search the truth. I seek the reason of why you ran not how you look in the rain. Which is… a bit distracting for me actually"_

_Lucy looked down to the condition of her clothes which clung to her body tight. "Ewww old man you're a Perve!"_

_The old man laughed loudly "Sorry. Well any way Miss Heartfilia, seeming you're not going back how about I do you a favour?"_

"_Which is?" she asked sceptically._

"_Work at my Newspaper, earn a living."_

"_You do that?" she asked bewildered. He smiled at her as a yes._

"_And the article about me?"_

_Mira who was standing behind him answered "Already in the furnace. Policy in at our Bugle, we don't write about our Nakama"_

She remembered that day just like it was yesterday. She was accepted nonetheless and they refused to let her go since then. She also learnt that day about writing the truth. They weren't a gossip magazine, and Lucy since then wanted nothing but the truth. And now this new story has gotten her in a tizzy, she can't go on to think there's a man who can use fire to his luxury. If it were true, she wants to be the first to discover

She arrived at the insurance office and stepped out and walked in her black heels which were clicking against the floor. She reached the front and saw the receptionist.

"Hi I'm looking for this person" Lucy showed the receptionist the paper with the name on.

"Oh he's in room 7 over there" she pointed. Lucy thanked her and walked up to the door and knocked twice. She heard a "come in"

"Hi there you are Natsu Dragneel right?"

* * *

**Oh cliffy's how I love thee. Haha, first of all thanks to everyone who read this first chapter! You guys rock!**

**You know how much more you'll rock? If you review (^o^) and the level of rock will proceed if you follow and favourite hehe.**

**Will be updating this during the weekend. Till then neh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey viewers! I first would like to thank my first reviewer's ****namvd,****JellyBeanBubbles,****WaterDragonMaverick**** and ****Zero177.**** You guys inspire me through this next chapter. **

**Hope I see more reviews from my audience (^v^). **

**Great so let's pick up where we left off.**

* * *

"_**Hi there you are Natsu Dragneel right?"**_

Lucy entered a moderate sized office. The walls painted a warm homey red and the furniture was all made of steel or metal and the desk top is glass. Lucy thought if she had a chance of redecorating her cubicle this would be a good example to follow.

Lucy then redirected her attention of the busy man at his desk. She blinked again to focus on his hair colour which was a light pink of some sorts. Once the man looked up to see who entered his office Lucy noticed he was wearing big ray ban reading glasses and beyond that he had onyx coloured eyes.

Once the man saw Lucy he gave a fat grin and replied "Yip that is a me!"

When he grinned Lucy noticed his white sharp looking teeth. She couldn't help but smile back at the goofy smile. He waved his hand in the direction of the seat in front of his desk to sit. She did so and he finished off what he was doing before and slammed his pencil down and sighed loudly.

"Sorry, so how can I help you… pretty stranger" he said cheesily

Lucy blushed at the compliment but corrected him "My name is Lucy"

"Miss Luigi how can I help you"

Lucy got a little tick mark from the mispronunciation "Its Lucy, Mr Dragneel"

"Oh sorry sorry" he said scratching his head.

She grabbed her notepad and pen out to start asking questions "Mr Dragneel I'm from Fairy Tail Bugle and a source told me you might give me a solid description on the man you spotted two nights ago apprehending a thief."

Natsu's eyes sparkled, he stood up fast and sprinted to his door to check if there was any people near the door. He looked back to her grinning like an idiot. She assumed the fight the other night made a fan out of the man. She thought his childlike excitement made him seem very cute. He walked back to his side of the desk to sit and he leaned forward to spill his guts.

"YOU. SHOULD. HAVE SEEN. IT. I don't know where to begin."

Lucy was itching to hear and write down the story she was getting really impatient. "Start from the beginning" she told him

He breathed in deeply to explain a seemingly big story "I walk home every day from work around 7:00 and I usually walk pass the North Bank branch. Then I hear fire, I thought a house caught a light so I followed the light to see but instead I see two people fighting and the one breathed fire! He was really hammering the thief. I watched the man blow the final punch. I didn't see what he looked like while he was fighting but he walked under a street lamp and saw what he looked like."

"What did he look like?" she asked eagerly.

He looked left and right trying to be dramatic. "He looked so cool. He had this awesome black outfit. His jacket was long and had one long sleeve. He had white puffy pants and wore sandals and the coolest part was this scale looking scarf."

"Unusual outfit" she giggled.

He frowned at the giggling; she saw his intense stare and stopped. "So was his hair really red?" she asked.

"Red as a Ferrari red. And he had the eyes to match."

"No way can they be natural" she said in an unbelieving tone

"Believe it" he chuckled.

She sighed hoping for more information. "Anything else to tell?"

He scratched his head to think of something else and his face lit up "He has wings"

Her eyes widened, she stared at Natsu for a while until she asked him another question "What kind of wings? Like fabric?"

He shook his head vigorously "They were kind of like feathery angel wings."

She was trying to piece the puzzle together, a man who can call upon or make his own fire via mouth or fist and has angel wings… it just didn't piece together. Natsu studied her confused face and chuckled, she jumped at the sudden laughing and looked quizzically at him

"I'm sorry miss but I don't mean to be rude, but you're quite cute." He laughed.

Her cheeks flushed red at the compliment she tried to hide it by putting her notepad away and occupying herself. He leaned over his desk while she was bending down putting her things away and when she lifted her head, brown orbs met black, she was really red now. She flung her head up and stood up.

"I uh… have to go" she told him.

He smirked at how red she had become out of embarrassment, he stood up and adjusted his glasses "Sorry for making you uncomfortable Miss Lucy."

"NO no! It's not like that at all" she interjected still looking flushed.

He smiled at a thought he had "Well, don't take this in a shrewd way but would you like to have coffee? I know a great Bistro a block down from here" he asked

She looked down at her watch and I was past lunch. Levy was going to kill her when she finds out about this. She smiled at Natsu "I'm game"

* * *

The Bistro was a small one indeed. The inside of the Bistro was a light a beautiful blue and the wall ordainment's were a clean crisp white colour. Natsu had to get props of where to take girls for coffee.

The tables were round, white and small so sitting so close to Natsu made Lucy's stomach do backflips. It didn't help at all when he 'accidently' brushed her leg or her arm. Being so close to him made her focus on his mouth while he spoke, she saw the one time he noticed and smirked at her. After she ate her lunch she ordered some tea and scones, while waiting Natsu asked an out of the blue question.

"So Lucy I got to know why you're a reporter." He asked placing his hand under chin.

She looked up at the reflection in his glasses and focussed on his eyes beyond the reflection. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him everything from her running away from home and being picked off the street by her bugle family. She thought maybe if this date could proceed onto something a little more before she'd tell the whole shazam, but looking at this man in front of her gave her some comfort like she's known him for a long time. That was the essence he gave off, that he was trustworthy and honest. But she wanted to see beforehand before she spilled all her guts. So it'll be half the story.

"I always wanted to be an author when I was younger. My mom before she died was a really great story teller and I always wanted to one day tell her stories as well as my own. Being at the bugle is slowly getting me to that opportunity. My first goal is to be a regular on the front page and then I'll quit and publish mine and my mother's stories"

Natsu nodded his head while she explained. "Well when you make it to the top don't forget that insurance broker with the geeky looking glasses."

She blushed again for the 100th time that day "I don't think they are geeky." She shyly said.

He grinned like an idiot and asked Lucy what she secretly been waiting for "Do you want to go out again?"

Lucy batted her eyes and giggled "Of course"

* * *

Lucy did feel like she was on cloud nine, after she and Natsu had their little date they swapped phone numbers. She had gotten home and he already left her a message on her answering machine asking if she like to go to dinner on Friday. She groaned a little since it was Wednesday. But she convinced herself it was a good thing since she needed to plan an outfit.

The next day Lucy walked in the office bright eyed and bushy tailed. She even was nice to Loki. She walked to her cubicle and swirled in her chair like a child after she took out her notebook and wrote at the back of what she can wear on her date tomorrow. She already worked on her article last night so she wasn't goofing off. Well she was but she wouldn't get into trouble.

While she was writing a certain bluenette bounced to her desk "Morning Lu-chan!"

Lucy responded with a happier greeting "Levy-chan! It is a good morning right?!"

Levy was taken back at her best friend's attitude this morning. Lucy was never a morning person so something great had happened "Spill it Lu-chan why are you so happy this morning?"

Lucy smiled and giggled like a little girl, Levy caught on by the way Lucy acted.

"Lu-chan. You met a guy didn't you?!" she asked excitedly. Lucy nodded her head and giggled.

"Tell me everything!" Levy grabbed a chair and sat in front of her best friend.

"Well, he's the insurance broker I interviewed yesterday" Lucy said and Levy's eyes widened "His name is Natsu but Levy he was really cute. Like hunky dorky cute." Lucy continued

"So what did he look like? Hunky dorky doesn't help me much."

"It was weird but he has pink hair"

"Pink?" Levy repeated

"He corrected me that its Salmon. Anyway he was kind humble the way he carried himself. I can see he's more than able to thump someone but he's low-key that way. His smile was so big and goofy, oh and he has onyx eyes, Levy it felt like he could see into my soul" Lucy sighed. "He wore glasses too, which made him look dorky but in a cute way."

"He does sound dreamy Lu-chan. So tell me did he ask you out?"

Her cheeks went pink "Uh we kinda already went out after I interviewed him but he asked me out for Friday night."

"What?! Oh my Lu-chan! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

"Sorry Levy-chan! I was busy with my article last night" Lucy defended.

"Yeah yeah, oh off topic was the info useful to you about the fire breather guy?"

"A bit, I at least know what he looks like and the guy can apparently fly." Lucy laid back in her seat "I can write a decent article now but I need more than what he looks like and that he calls himself Salamander."

"Well he can't hide forever. If something big happens the whole bugle will tell you."

"Maybe I should scout outside near a bank and wait for another robbery and catch him" Lucy thought out loud.

"Well then that is dangerous. Magnolia isn't really known for being that safe anymore. I mean the city was crazy small and now is one of the biggest cities in Fiore. Not to mention we really don't really know what's lurking in the shadows." Levy reasoned.

Lucy sighed frustratingly "Well I'll keep trying but tomorrow night I'm not going to think of that junk."

* * *

Before Lucy knew it she was standing in front of her mirror ready to go to dinner with Natsu. She wore a pretty blue summer dress. It was strapless and was an A-line flaring out breezily. The dress reached above her knee for conservativeness and she wore wedges for comfort. And to finalise her look her hair was curled and had flower clip on the side.

She was so nervous; she hadn't been on a date in 2 years. Her last boyfriend was a pain and a half; he really put her off for a long time. But she had a good feeling about Natsu, she believed first impressions were important and Natsu really left himself in her thoughts. She hoped this wasn't a dead end.

She heard her doorbell ring, Plue barked at the door. Lucy shooed him away and peeped through the hole and saw the pinkette. She opened the door and saw Natsu's jaw almost fell off his face. She admitted to herself she was really admiring over how he looked. He had worn a black suit with a red dress shirt and casually wore no tie. Simple yet effective.

"You look amazing Luce…" he complimented.

She blushed "You don't look too bad yourself." She winked. She went out the apartment and locked it behind her. The two walked down to the front of the apartment building

"So where are we going?" She asked eagerly.

"To this Italian restaurant a few blocks from here. It's called Macao's. I know the owner personally"

"Oh wow that place is usually packed to the brim. You must be the perfect date." She playfully said.

He chuckled at her playfulness "I can see you won't hold out in those shoes till we get there" he noticed and paled a bit. He held out his hand for a taxi.

On the way Lucy discovered why Natsu walks home from work, he gets majorly car sick. He told her it's with any transportation. When they got there Natsu was better immediately and bounced out the car to grab Lucy's hand on the other side and escorted her. They reached the front desk and Natsu's face brightened at the sight of someone

"Wakaba! How you doing?!" Natsu excitedly greeted a middle-aged man. She guessed he was the restaurants host.

"Natsu?! Well well looky here, I haven't seen you in a while boyo."

Natsu scratched his head embarrassingly "Yeah it's been like 4 months now?"

"So are you settled into Magnolia yet kiddo?" another voice entered the conversation. A man also around his 50's came out.

"Hey Macao, yeah I'm settled in now." Natsu told the two.

"That's good, oh, oh ho ho who's this pretty lady Natsu?" Wakaba noticed Lucy behind him.

Lucy smiled nervously and giggled "My date for tonight, gentleman. So keep your distance" Natsu joked.

"Lucy this is Macao the owner of Macao's. And this is his long life buddy and employee Wakaba." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Let Wakaba get you guys a table and some wine" Macao offered.

The two were escorted to a window seat inside. Lucy was a tad suspicious of what they were talking about earlier; it was clear from the conversation that Natsu just moved to Magnolia.

"Uh Natsu?" she asked after they received some menus.

"Yeah something wrong?" he focused on her, looking up from his menu.

"Oh no no. I wanted to ask but I don't want to be too nosey but…"

"No its okay Luce, I'm not a virgin." He joked

"NO! I wasn't going to ask that!" she said defensively with her cheeks aflame.

He laughed at her reaction "I'm just kidding Luce, you wanna know about me moving here?"

She nodded her head to agree. He loved teasing the woman but she wanted to be serious. He gsrabbed the wine from the ice bucket and poured some in her glass and in his. He sipped some of the contents and started his explanation "Well I was raised in an orphanage in Onibus till I was 15 and I free lanced all over the country learning new skills. By the time I was 21 I became an insurance broker in Crocus and transferred here 4 months ago."

"You lived in Crocus for 4 years. Wow aren't you going to miss your friends there?" she asked sounding saddened.

"Nah, Crocus is full of snobs. Especially the piece of works I got to date. I way much prefer to be in Magnolia, I mean what other lucky bastard would be on a date with you?" He flirted.

She blushed and tried to hide it by looking out the window. He smirked and chuckled "You seriously are a flirt" she commented.

He shrugged and she giggled. "Enough about me, what about you? Where did you grow up?"

Lucy was taken aback by the question, Natsu saw her reaction and quickly recovered "That's if you want to. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable"

She smiled at his childlike sweetness "No, it's okay. You were open with me so it's fair. I well lived in Kovern."

"Snazy places there. But you're out here making a living. If your mom were alive she'd be proud."

She smiled sweetly at him "Thank you"

"And do you still visit your dad in Kovern?"

"Uh… no we don't speak."

"Oh would I be pushing it if I ask why?" he asked

"It's a little complicated but I'll just put it plainly without any sugar coating- My dad was head of a railroad company and tried to marry me off for investment." She explained quickly then taking a large gulp of her wine.

"Woah talk about parenting!" he said wide eyed. "So what you do?" he asked eagerly.

"I ran away." She said simply before gulping more wine down.

"Woah that's hard-core." He laughed.

That was the first person to not pity Lucy Heartfilia after knowing her past. She appreciated it to no ends. She looked to Natsu and thought 'How can this guy still be single?' It had only been their second date and she's already counting her blessings. What did occur in her mind was if Natsu has been single this long then what was his baggage? Right now she wanted to focus on their evening.

Which had ended fairly shortly.

A loud boom erupted outside in the city which shook the whole restaurant. Lucy looked to Natsu and then outside. Then she saw a people move into the streets to witness what happened. Lucy's reporter skills tingled and self-consciously moved outside without even thinking of Natsu.

Her eyes witnessed a building engulfed in fire. She had expected the explosion they heard came from the top of the building since the whole building was still intact. She reached to her emergency camera in her purse usually used when sudden occurrences happen.

She looked through the lens and saw there were still people inside. She looked around to see if someone calls the fire department. Everyone's eyes were focused on the building.

"Can anyone call the fire department?!" she yelled.

Macao walked next to her "The explosion messed with the telephones. Natsu said he'd run to a place where he can contact them and a rescue team."

She looked through her lens again and took shots of the scene. She had wondered if Natsu had made it somewhere to get hold of somebody.

Lucy kept looking around for the boy and someone yelled "Look up there!" and caught her attention. She lifted up her head to see, and she couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her.

She saw large white feathery wings flying towards the building. She looked through her lens to see that the person obtaining the wings was-

"Salamander" she said out loud.

She took photo after photo although she couldn't get a clear enough one to see his face. Salamander flew towards the building and landed on one window frame. As he landed he tried unhooking the window open but it wouldn't budge. He kicked the glass through and got people onto the fire escape, luckily there were only 10 or 15 people in that quadrant.

The fire department just arrived and focused on getting the people down faster. The one group of firemen got out a hose to spray the building. But stopped to see the firelight burn out… no, that wasn't what was happening. Lucy focused back through her lens and saw something unbelievable.

Salamander was sucking the fire up! Like a freak performer who swallows a fire on a stick, Salamander was taking in half a building of fire. Everyone including the fireman stopped to watch the scene. The light dimmed every passing second and then it was gone.

Silence over took the crowd until a child screamed a 'Hooray!' which in an ironic sense spread like fire. Lucy even joined but yelled his name she only knew. Before she knew it everyone was cheering on his name "Sa-la-man-der! Sa-la-man-der! Sa-la-man-der!"

From afar Salamander lifted his arms and waved at the crowd. He jumped of the building and took on fight mode with his white angelic wings. He flew over the crowd again which created a larger cheer.

She was in a daze of what she witnessed and after everything calmed down Lucy looked around for Natsu and began to panic slightly, Macao put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"He probably had to take a taxi and he ate. So he might take a while." He said walking back into the restaurant.

She decided to look through her photos while she waited until she heard Natsu call her name "Natsu! Where have you been?"

"To get help of course and I needed to pee."

"That's unfortunate 'cause you missed Salamander save the day!" she told him pulling out her camera showing him the pictures

"What?!" he yelled in outraged grabbing the camera out her finger tips

He skimmed through the photos and groaned loudly handing back the photos. He looked at her concerned face. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay really. Why don't I take you home, I bet your itching to put this in your article?"

She nodded her head cutely and he called a taxi. He didn't feel too good on the ride but Lucy was explaining the event to him, her voice did really sooth him. And as before when they got to the apartment building he jumped out the car full of energy like the car ride never happened. They glided up the stairs to her apartment and they stood at the door.

"Thank you for tonight Natsu. It still was great even though things didn't go according to plan." She said while unlocking her door and faced him to say goodbye.

"One thing went according to plan" he said.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

Her breath hitched when his hand landed on her waist. She looked up to his big dorky glasses to look at his dark orbs. He leaned in slowly and she followed pursuit. They inched closer but Natsu's impatience got the better of him and pulled her in to kiss her goodnight. She moaned in their kiss and she felt his chest bounce from chuckling. He pulled back looking at her flushed face and caressed it.

"Call me?" she blurted out.

"Of course" he answered.

When he left she got inside her apartment and quickly closed her door and leaned on it. Her legs gave in and slide down her door. She sighed out a 'wow' and patted Plue who sat next to her.

She looked to her dog and asked "Plue is it me or did Natsu smell like burnt fish?"

* * *

**Ooooh the plot thickens! I really loved doing this chappie. **

**Right so I am officially full of ideas now that the story is developing so I hope this story will be a biggy. And yeah I can't wait to see how you guys liked it. Please don't hesitate to review cause I want to know if I fulfilled my role as an entertainer. And thanks again to my first reviewers and my first followers and favourites. You guys are totally awesome!**

**RockingCass out, peace! (^v^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sooo yeah I gots some apologising to do. I really am sorry for not updating in like… a week? Gomenasai! Only excuse I had was me being sick, still am… but this is like my second job hence I can't leave you all in the dark too long.**

**Enjoy the next chapter 3**

* * *

Fairy Tail Bugle was in a happy buzz this morning, the laughter and cheers echoed through the building. Hard to believe this was a Monday right? Any sane business or matter of people wouldn't be so cheerful at 10 o'clock in the morning. On any other day the bugle would be the same but certain circumstances take priority. Today the Monday paper was sent out and had young Lucy Heartfilia's first front page story. Proud of her achievement Makarov brought out champagne and _orange juice_ (since it was 10 in the morning).

The story had become a hit since the whole office was ringing of telephones. All across Fiore newspaper companies asked for Lucy's story to print in their home cities. Makarov approached Lucy with the request and she squealed a yes in response. She couldn't have been more overjoyed and to top things she got a raise from the overload of newspaper bought in just a few hours.

After everything had settled down Lucy went to her cubicle and saw something she couldn't help but to loudly giggle like a girl. A bouquet of Lilies lay on her desk; Lucy walked up to the bouquet and inhaled its scent. She gave off a little sneeze and giggled.

Levy walked up behind Lucy and whistled. Lucy covered her mouth with her hands to not show Levy her enormous smile plastered on her face. The bouquet of Lilies was a beautiful soft pink and the petals were outlined in white. Her favourite flower in her favourite colour, Natsu did well.

"Lu-chan is this from who I think it is?"

Lucy walked up to the card pinned to one of the bouquets. She read out loud "I'm not particularly good in this type of far distance gestures or any romantic gesture actually but after spending time with you I'm doing a lot of stupid things… well stupider but the smartest thing I've done so far is date you, well hopefully we're still dating... Anyway call me when you get this- N"

"Wow, Lu-chan what you waiting for? Call him!"

Lucy jumped at her friend's affirmative voice. And picked up her office phone and dialled the familiar number she memorized. The line rang and someone picked up.

"Natsu Dragneel, expert on ladies" Natsu answered.

"How were you so sure it was me?" she joked

"Had a feeling, but your right if it were a client I'd be in trouble" he laughed.

"Thanks for the lilies. They are beautiful." She said sweetly swaying her hips a little twirling her fingers around the phone cord. She did resemble a teenage talking to her crush. Levy sat on her swirly chair and watched Lucy speak; Lucy looked at Levy at the corner of her eye and saw her best friend smiling like an idiot for her.

"More than a pleasure milady. So what did your boss say about your brilliant article?"

She giggled at the compliment "He loved it, we were celebrating earlier. And I'm officially a regular front page publisher." She announce proudly.

"I had no doubt you wouldn't be after this masterpiece. So this calls for celebration. What you say we get all your friends to a bar on Friday and celebrate all together."

"My friend Levy was actually saying that too! So then its official, we'll go to Kinana's bar on Friday at 8." She said excitedly.

"It's a date." Natsu said, Lucy pictured him winking over the phone.

She said goodbye and put the phone down. Levy was smirking at her from where she was sitting. Lucy's cheeks were red as it is but she knew her best friend was going to go on and on about the subject.

"Oh Lu-chan you're whipped and you haven't had a third date."

Lucy bowed her head in defeat "It might just be infatuation. I do need to tone down my feelings for him." She lifted her head to look at her best friend "But I can't help it. He makes my heart thump so hard." Lucy grabbed her head from overload.

Levy laughed and tried to help her friend by collecting herself after the fits of laughter "Well Lu-chan you just started so just calm down, he isn't your boyfriend yet."

Lucy moaned at the truthful statement and collected herself to tell Levy about Friday "So Natsu also thinks we should celebrate on Friday, I told him we could go to Kinana's at 8."

Levy smiled brightly "Oh yes we have to. I guess we could invite Mira and Loke from here and Gray, Juvia, Erza and Cana from the station."

"We really do have to make friends outside of the Bugle and police station…" Lucy giggled nervously.

* * *

Natsu put the phone down and sighed loudly putting his feet on his desk with his hands behind his back. He was grinning like an idiot to himself proud of his flower gesture he pulled moments ago. His office phone rang again which moved Natsu out of his comfortable position.

"Natsu speaking" he answered in a monotone voice.

"Natsu! I did a scope of the area and something fishy is going on downtown of West side." A high pitched voice yelled over the phone

"Great… I'll be at rendezvous in 10."

Natsu quickly stood up grabbing his coat and briefcase and exited out his office then walking towards the front entrance doors "I'm off till tomorrow Laki" Natsu called out.

"Natsu its only 11 am."

"I have important appointments to attend" Natsu replied quickly. Laki watched the pink headed man hastily exit the building

* * *

Meanwhile downtown of west Magnolia a bank robbery erupted. It was any normal Monday for the employees there until a man with a ski mask entered. Quickly he pulled out his gun and shot the roof to attain hostility over the bystanders. The man yelled for everyone to put their hands on their heads to make sure no one would touch their cell phones. Another three or five men came through the back and headed towards and the entrances. The main man who shot the roof earlier headed towards a bank employee with short white hair and blue eyes.

He smiled wickedly at her, as she stared in horror back with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Okay sweetie I want your attention. You see that door there leading to the safe I want you to take me there and open it up for me" he said menacingly whilst waving a gun in her face.

She could barely move her feet from the first round of bullets put into the roof. He scowled at the lack of movement and loaded the gun and pointed it to a bystander he turned to her "Sweetheart I don't want to resort to this. Now knowing you have A LOT of people's lives on the line here depending on your actions I suggest you open the safe"

The white haired maiden looked at the captives faces as if begging her to comply. She looked back at the robber and shakily answered "C-come this way" she gestured towards the safe room. The man barked at one of his companions to listen to an order "The police will show up so I want you to make sure if one bastard comes near the building shoot the nearest person you see. Or at least make it look like it."

The man nodded and proceeded to his position near the door. The main robber nudged the white haired forward to the door and poked her back with the gun. She opened the door and walked up to the giant safe that was situated. She turned to him to tell him the procedure.

"This is going to take a while to open since there are 8 locks in the system." She explained and he nodded. Her fingers touched the touchscreen pad on the wall to start the process which started with employee identification variation and a series of passwords.

While doing so outside the bank dozens of police cars raced down the street and immediately stopped to align themselves behind their cars waiting for any counter measures. Some familiar faces appeared amongst the police squad. Namely Chief Erza came to the scene as well, with her usual demeanour she strolled to the front of the police unit with a megaphone in her hand.

"This is Magnolia's police unit. We have surrounded the perimeter, there's no way out" She said sternly through the microphone. "Surrender now and we won't go to extreme precautions."

The man near the door glared at the red headed maiden. He slowly made his way to a bystander and grabbed a woman and shoved her to the door. The man stood by the front entrance with the young lady in the crook of his elbow holding his gun to her head.

"Unless you want this young lady dead you'll back up there and your forces" he spat.

Erza looked towards the force who was all lining up their guns for fire; she looked back to the man whose face was covered by a ski mask. She glared at him as he menacingly shoved the gun against his captive. Erza frustratingly growled and lifted her hand "Hold fire till commanded men" she ordered

The men looked at her lowering their guns hesitantly. Erza nodded at their compliance.

"Now please let her go!"

The man walked backwards into the building slowly still holding the girl up against the gun. "We'll let them all go if you co-operate miss hotshot. We still haven't made our deposit yet." He said laughing at his own lame humour.

Erza growled at the nickname and walked back to her men to discuss the situation. To her surprise she saw Gray waiting for her. He was a detective so this wasn't his scene, although no matter what the problem the police were facing Gray wouldn't hesitate to come charging in and help in any way he can.

"I thought you were given a drug bust assignment" she said to him.

He was leaning against the police car with his eyes closed looking as relaxed as he always was… unless there was a crazy lovesick Juvia around. He opened his eyes to look at Erza's. His icy blue-black eyes looked up at her giving off the expression "You'd think I miss this?" and as if she hit the nail on the head that's exactly what she did.

"I wanted a piece of the action" he said.

"If I wasn't your friend you'd be fired." Erza sighed.

He smiled at her slightly before turning his head to the bank doors and replacing the smile with a frown. He thought to himself what a poorly planned bank robbery it was. There were only two entrances of the place and the roof was ruled out as an escape. Something wasn't sticking right in his mind, he looked over to Erza and some policeman going over a plan to get the captives out safely otherwise they are 6 feet under…

"Wait a minute…" he mumbled to himself.

He heard the bank door slam open with all the captives running out in a panic. There had to be forty people held captive including bank workers. Erza climbed on top of a police car and aimed her gun inside. She kept looking for movement but nothing so far.

Gray sprinted to the car which Erza was on. "Erza! They can't escape the building unless they go through the sewers! They're not in there!"

She went wide eyed and ran inside impulsively, a few men including Gray followed. They got to the safe and saw a young woman tied to a nearby pole. Erza and Gray found themselves speechless to discover who it was.

"Lisanna?!" Gray and Erza yelled

"Oh Erza thank goodness you're here! They got away!"

Erza looked down to the edge of the room to see a large square hole in the floor. She walked to it and saw it was well disguised, the secret entrance was covered by the flooring and looked to see that they must have taken a while to make the exit from underneath.

Erza looked to Gray "They must have planned this for a while. Going through the sewers… they must be desperate. And stupid to do this in the middle of the day instead of night time… it sure would be easier to handle a security system than a whole police force" Gray noted.

She looked towards her force and put her gun in her register. "Right! Officer Max, I want you to get four teams of six to come searching in the sewers. I'll also need a map of the sewers. Magnolia sewers are long so I doubt the robbers are where they'd like to be."

"Yes Ma'am!" Max said and ran outside to gather men

"And Officer Warren I want you to keep the rest of the police at bay on the surface. You're in charge if an epidemic were to strike above"

"And communications ma'am? If something were to happen I could come with men in case"

"We'll take handhelds for precaution. I doubt they'll be much help underground."

"I did tweak them so they'll be good to use" Warren assured.

She nodded and looked at Gray; she noticed that Lisanna already left. He didn't leave either which struck her as a relief. "I take it you want to come?"

"Yep" he plainly said.

She heard multiple footsteps come from outside and turned around to see Max give her the map. She gazed at the map and noticed the vast detail the sewers would become when it hits central of Magnolia.

"Right we have to act fast! Let's go!"

It smelt like a nightmare of decay, feces and vomit. Most of the men searching in the sewers were close to puking themselves, even Gray with his cool demeanour was gaging.

Erza had split the six search parties into the most suspect paths. She, Gray and two others were going down the main pipe toward central Magnolia. Fortunately for the police though despite being in a sewer was that it was designed to have a pavement on the side of the grotesque water. No tracking in shit for them which was a relief on Erza since her womanly side was screaming protests of entering the facility.

All you could hear was the footsteps. Keeping it quiet as can be to find the robbers quicker. They walked another 10 minutes or so before seeing a light down the sewer as it curved. The first though that came to Erza's mind was that they set camp but the idea was ruled of when it didn't flicker like a fire would. I seemed like small fires erupted every moment.

"Come on faster!" she shouted a whisper

They ran up to the source of the fire and were shock to see their findings.

Erza was seeing with her own two eyes that the same person who saved many people from a burning building, the same one who sucked up the fire emitting from said building is now fighting the robbers. All four of them didn't budge from where they were standing watching the fight right in front of them.

A few men were already down but the remaining were throwing punches Salamanders way. Salamander was dodging them with ease as if he were taunting them. Salamander looked down the sewer to find the four policemen there.

"Wasted too much time" he mumbled as he was dodging the leader of the robbers. Salamander grabbed the man's fist in mid-air. The man's fist was shaking in Salamanders grasp. He felt a warm sensation on his fist which quickly changed to burning. The man yelped and Salamander let go of his hand and gave a swift kick to his stomach. The man went out like a light so easily. The other robbers hesitantly took a step back.

"You got two choices gents" Salamander yelled out pulling a peace sign. "Either you go with the nice policemen there and go to jail. Or…" he evilly smirked "You get roasted by me."

The men looked at one another and back at the four policemen who were still in shock. They slowly retreated to the other side where they were. Erza snapped out of the haze and barked at two of her men "Don't stand there arrest them!"

The two men panicked and fumbled to get their handcuffs and went to do as they were ordered

"Right my job is done here." Salamander sighed and noticed the tied up bags near him. He picked them up and threw them to Gray's feet.

Gray looked down at the bags and noticed too that there were melted guns on the floor. He looked back up to Salamander who was walking away. Gray pointed his gun and shot the spot next to Salamanders feet but before he knew it the bullet disintegrated. Salamander turned around with an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Erza yelled.

Gray glared at the fiery headed man "I don't care what just happened here, I think we should interrogate him Erza. Who knows what this guy is capable of doing to this town."

She sighed frustratingly "You could've just asked him instead of shooting him…"

"I got other things to attend to, I don't have time for an icy interrogation from you, got it?"

Gray growled back in response. Erza put her hand on his shoulder "Let him go. We have other things to attend to too."

He shoved his shoulder away from her and looked at her angrily "How can I let him go? He's a nameless man who can throw fireball to whoever he pleases. Don't you see this as a threat?"

"Yes he can do that but he can also suck up a whole building on fire to save civilians too. He's not a Vigilante Gray so I don't see the need to interrogate him." she growled at the Raven haired man.

He looked away from her gaze back to Salamander which he only noticed now left a while ago.

* * *

After the Monday passed everything went on a buzz on how Salamander really helped the police out with the bank robbery. Lucy got all the information and witnesses' experiences just in time for Friday. Now all she had to was write down the article before Monday.

But tonight was not going to be about work but celebration. Since Lucy and her friends couldn't celebrate on Monday so Friday was the night to let down her and her friends hair… and to see Natsu. She decided to stay at Levy's for the night since Kinana's bar was closest to her house. She arrived at Levy's and let herself in and locked behind her.

"Levy?!"

"In my room Lu-chan!"

Lucy walked in with her carrier bag on her shoulder and saw Levy on the internet Googling something. "What are you looking at?"

Levy looked up to her friend and smiled "Well I got a think today to this article. Apparently our friendly neighbourhood fire breather isn't the only freak out there"

Lucy bent down to read the article as well; with her lightning fast reading skill she finished "Two other freak sightings? In Nirvit they have a young lady called Sky Maiden. And in Oak Town they have a guy called Black Steel."

"Cool name right?" Levy said.

Lucy shook her head as in yes and set her bag on Levy's bed "SO what you going wear tonight to impress your_ boyfriend_" Levy said to embarrass her friend.

Lucy's cheeks were tinted pink "He's not my boyfriend yet" she laid out her options in front of her and Levy "I thought I be casual and wear jeans and a blazer"

"Oooh I got a great top for that blazer"

….

Later that night Lucy and Levy were the first to be there surprisingly. Lucy was sipping on a beer while Levy had a cocktail. She felt an arm hang around her shoulders and smiled. It was her friend Cana Alberona who was already hammered before anyone arrived.

"Luuuuushi! Danks for de inviiite!"

"Cana it's no fun when you get drunk without us" Levy whined.

Cana went to sit next to Levy and spoke nonsense. Lucy saw her other friends file in, all excluding Natsu. Within 10 minutes everything settled in Lucy went to talk to Mira and Loke. While Mira was speaking her sentence was cut off half way by her being distracted.

Confused Lucy and Loke turned around to the pinkette Lucy had been waiting for.

"Natsu!" Lucy said excitedly and jumped in his arms for a hug which he was happy to accept. The whole table of friends stopped talking and watched the couple greet another. Lucy blushed at everyone staring and untangled herself from Natsu's hug.

"Ummm… everyone this is Natsu he's my…"

"Boyfriend" he finished for her with a big goofy grin.

She went wide eyed and blushed furiously, trying to not show her embarrassment "Natsu this is Mira and Loke and over there is Levy. They're my co-workers and Levy is my best friend" and Loke and Mira greeted and waved.

"Oh Levy, so that's the person who's been sending me consequence emails!" Natsu Laughed.

Lucy face planted her hand from what she just heard. She tried to continue "That's Cana… who's already passed out" Lucy shook her head in disappointment "That's Juvia, Gray and Erza. They work at East Magnolia police branch. Erza is actually the Chief in all the branches but stays more this side because of the crime."

Erza nodded at Natsu "You were the one to get those crooks in the west right?" Natsu asked.

"Indeed we did, with some help from Salamander." Erza said smiling slightly.

Gray 'tch'd' where he was sitting along with Juvia was clinging to him so it was natural to shrug off Gray's moody self for the evening.

"Is something wrong there buddy?" Natsu said in an irritated voice.

Gray looked up and made eye contact with Natsu. Gray slipped his arm out of Juvia's grasp and leaned forward "Nothing for you to be concerned about pal"

Lucy looked at her boyfriend… she'll have to get used to that- she looked to him and saw an expression she's never seen before. Anger.

Natsu shifted his specks "Come on we're all friends here, tell us what's up with the crappy attitude towards Salamander?"

Gray smirked "Perceptive shit aren't you? Fine I don't like him. He's a threat to everyone and I don't like how people let him just do what the hell he wants"

"Gray come on, Natsu is his biggest fan and you're making the guy sound like a criminal" Lucy scowled.

"It's okay Luce, I'm not bothered by what he said much. Maybe if he were to see him in action he'd change his mind of him." Natsu said smirking

Erza giggled "He did."

"That must have been amazing! Good thing he beat them senseless. After what that guy did to my sister… Salamander is definitely a hero of ours" Mira chirped

Thanks to Mira the touchy conversation ended however Natsu was put on another edge.

"I don't know how you do it but you look too radiant you could eat the moon Lucy." Loke said flirtatiously.

Lucy shifted off her seat to the bar without replying to Loke. Natsu growled slightly and called him out "You know she has a boyfriend like right here."

Loke laughed "I know that, sorry it's my sadistic side doing that. I like embarrassing her. Even though I will admit I'm attracted to her I won't dare go in and take another guys girl."

Natsu was surprised by his answer and intrigued with his embarrassing technique "Mind if I join in in the game?" Natsu asked

Loke started to laugh uncontrollably "Please do this will be fun!"

Natsu shared in laughing "What's going on here" Lucy asked placing her drink on the table.

"We're laughing on how no other woman can beat your beauty Luce" Natsu said.

Lucy turned red instantly "W-what?"

Loke tried to suppress his laughter and decided to add fuel onto the Lucy flame "Not to mention smart. You're just too brilliant to be with in the room right now" He added dramatically

Lucy caught on "Oh hilarious guys. Seriously Loke don't corrupt Natsu"

As the whole table carried on its cheers and laughter two mysterious figures sat at a far off table at the bar.

"That's her over there. The blonde one." An older man with white long hair and tattoos pointed out.

"Hff… She's not nearly as pretty as me. Why would I waste time spying on her?" a woman spat

"Don't ask a stupid question. Just comply, all will be revealed soon"

* * *

**Not my best work sorry. A lot has happened this week, my great gran died so I didn't feel like writing for a few days.**

**Sorry for the late notice but please leave a review to help motivate (^v^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings my NaLu darlings! First I apologise for being super late, unfortunately I have a modem instead of capped internet and I used it up the begin of last month. Anyway I want to thank all those who commented and sent condolences; you guys really cheered me up. Oooooh and I'm one review away from my twentieth! Hopefully I'd like to make thirty with this chapter, maybe I'm pushing my luck lol.**

**So I guess this story is going all told from the third person or from Lucy's point of view. It still will be like this for a little and then I'll switch to Natsu. Depending how this story processes, I want to really make this story as long as can be because I suck at trying to elaborate chapters hence I always have short completed stories. Currently my last completed story is like 16k. Short right?!**

**Alrighty then here is Chapter four!**

* * *

"911 What is your emergency?"

"…"

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yes? Can you hear me?" a female voice whispered

"Ma'am what is your emergency?"

"I – on a boat- please- hello?" the line was breaking up.

"Ma'am your line is breaking up, try repeating some words so I can catch what you're saying."

"I- kidnap- boat… BEEP BEEP BEEP"

* * *

Three weeks after Lucy's get together

Bad aura misted around the police station on a Monday morning. Erza Scarlet was hot with anger, you would easily have seen the smoke come out her ears. Why is that so? Do you really want to know? Well let's head to a safer destination…

Comparing the bad aura to the police station. Magnolia Bugle was full of productivity and is extremely busy. Because of the towns very own new superhero, newspapers have been selling like crazy, the Bugle even had to resort to giving the interns bigger responsibilities. Not that they minded especially a young man Romeo who's working extra hard so he can be transferred to Nivit.

More people were being hired too which made the work environment very cluttered. And people running around most of the time you can only imagine the accidents. Lucy for one was being cautious and was staying at her desk eating two minute noodles, Levy decided to hang back with her best friend till the madness died in the main lobby of the office.

"There sure are a lot of new faces around here…" Lucy said while eating her noodles.

"Lu-chan it's not lady like to eat with your mouth full." Levy teased.

Lucy took a large slurp on her noodles to provoke her friend's statement and Levy laughed at the correct predicted action.

"You know what's ridiculous though. Natsu finds this a turn on" Lucy said which resulted with a stunned Levy which escalated to a giggly Levy.

"So that's his weird fantasy… its different."

The girls were interrupted by Mira walking up to them with a person behind her. The girl wore her trademark smile which was so warm and nice that no one could be mean to her… ever. Like even when the boss' son would come in to terrorise the coffee girls she would kick him out with a smile on his face. Off topic, Mira walked up to the cubicle with someone behind her.

"Morning girls, this here is Sorano Aguria. She's our new columnist." Mira stepped aside to reveal a pretty young woman with white hair like Mira herself but had bangs and she wore white clothing on top of that.

She smiled sweetly at the blonde and bluenette "Hi nice to meet you."

Lucy smiled sweetly back "I'm Lucy and this is Levy" she gestured to Levy next to her.

Sorano stared dumbfounded at Lucy "Wait you're Lucy? Oh my gosh! I'm a big fan of your work!" she squealed.

"O-oh really?" Lucy asked and Sorano nodded eagerly.

"Sorry Ladies but I do have to get Sorano update with the office, she'll see you later." Mira nudged Sorano.

"Oh right, silly me" Sorano giggled.

The two walked off with Lucy and Levy watching them off, Levy looked a bit concerned and looked at her friend "It wasn't just me getting bad vibes right?"

Lucy nodded her head slowly "We can't base our opinion on her because of that reason though."

Levy nodded in agreement. A new thought occurred to her head "Oh you'll never guess what happened this morning!"

"If you're going to tell me about Black Steel again can it wait till we're back at my place where I can sleep on comfy bed while you blabber on about it?" Lucy teased and Levy punched her arm playfully.

"No it's got to do with our buddies at the police station. Apparently a criminal escaped from prison and stole some important equipment at the DNA analysis lab"

Lucy's eyes detected shock and worry. She was sure Juvia was an all-night worker, was she caught up in the robbery? And how pissed off is Erza currently? That made her shiver. Maybe it would be best to talk to Erza in a week… or two.

"Did Juvia get caught up in it? I mean she kinda lives in the lab at night."

Levy's serious expression turned into a smirk. "I called her this morning and this is what she said and I quote "Gray-sama was my hero! He talked Juvia out of work to go home early. Gray-sama saved Juvia's life! Juvia doesn't know how to repay her hero!" unquote" Levy told with a very well done Juvia impersonation.

Lucy giggled just imagining the hell Gray must be going through. Natsu would kill himself laughing later when Lucy tells him. But on a serious note Lucy couldn't stop herself from wondering who the person was that broke out of prison. And will Salamander get involved. But she can't get involved in this story unless the superhuman got involved, for now she'll stay in the dark and restlessly wait.

Before she knew it four thirty had been displayed on her digital clock on her desk. The blonde collected her belongings and was stopped by Aries.

"I'm sorry I know your about to leave but this package came in for you. Sorry again, sorry!"

Lucy chuckled lightly to herself and took the package from Aries. An envelope was stuck on top, it had nothing written on though. She detached it and opened it, she read the following,

_Miss Heartfilia, before you proceed reading please do so in a private area what you going to read isn't for public eye._

Lucy looked up observing her surroundings. The office was still busy, she was leaving anyway so she neatly tucked the letter back in the envelope and put in her purse and the package under her arm.

Once she locked her front door she made her way to her couch and grabbed the letter and carried on reading.

_Miss Heartfilia I'm not sure if you'll believe me or not but __**I am Salamander**__. I need your help._

Lucy's eyes widened. Salamander? Writing to her? For help?

_This might be odd hearing from me, especially asking for help. I know you well enough from your stories that you're a lover of justice and are one to find the truth. You are probably wondering how you can believe it's really me writing this. If you have doubts look in the package._

Lucy ripped it open quicker that lightning. Underneath all the Styrofoam she pulled up something that she couldn't deny that was his. She pulled out his famous scale looking scarf. It may be an imitation but she's never seen another scarf like this in the world.

_This is what I need your help with. There is a dangerous criminal out on the loose and I need to lure him out. He also turns out to be one of the richest men in Fiore and always surrounds himself with innocent civilians. He's having a yacht party at Hargeon in a few days. I need your help to investigate on him to get enough evidence on a crime he did and lure him out so I can deal with him._

_This will definitely benefit us both. So please consider it, if you agree meet me by Hargeon Harbour tomorrow. I'll be wearing a Black and White hooded coat. If I don't see you by 9pm I'll take it that you have denied my offer._

_PS, don't forget to bring my scarf. _

_Sincerely Salamander._

* * *

What was she thinking? Lucy Heartfilia my friends was not thinking. She was utterly ballzy for doing this, but in her heads this would be stupid letting an opportunity like this pass. This is pointing more to her favour since she received evidence from the fiery super person, not to mention this will benefit her greatly in her career.

Lucy was assuming to wear something appropriate for the yacht party, it would be inappropriate to show up in jeans and a hoodie jacket. Lucy had a fair share of formal clothing since she was raised in an upper class environment. The habit of looking and even worse buying got the best of her.

She grabbed a long plum coloured dress out and slid into the soft fabric. The v-line was low and the dress slit on her right hand side was high and to complete the primary look she wore black peep-toe heels. She pulled half of her hair up and used a plum coloured ribbon.

She left considerably early because the train ride to Hargeon was 45 minutes. She rented a hotel room and waited an hour. She walked to the harbour and saw the lights from a distance.

'_I guess not a lot of people can get into these kinds of parties.'_ she thought to herself

She waited near the yacht when her watch read 8:58. She gazed around and felt a finger tap her shoulder. She turned around to see a hooded figure. Lucy inched back a bit for caution.

"It's me." The figure said in a low sounding tone.

"Salamander?"

The hooded figure nodded. She gave him his scarf and he mumbled a thanks. Before she could say anything he pointed to the yacht that was nearing department. She notice him walk passed her and proceeded to the yacht, before she could second guess her feet ran after him. She kept following him till the railings near the side of the boat. The yacht made its way further into the ocean.

The two stood in silence until the yacht dropped anchor. Salamander spoke again in his low toned voice "Follow me we need to compile a plan."

* * *

Lucy's apartment phone was ringing like crazy. The answering machine displayed 18 messages.

"Hi you reached Lucy and Plue! *whoof*! Leave a message!"

"Lucy?! This is your boyfriend for the 19th time, I've tried your cell like 100 times. Where are you? If your home please pick up!"

* * *

Lucy and Salamander made their way to a secluded room. Lucy closed the door behind her and faced the hooded figure.

"Alright, what plan did you have in mind?" Lucy asked.

The hooded figure didn't move, he stayed silent which gave Lucy an uneasy settlement in Lucy's stomach. The figure turned his back to her and brought down his hood to reveal… black hair. Her stomach flipped for the worse, this wasn't him which meant she was in serious danger.

"I'm so glad prison hasn't made my tricking skills rusty" the man slowly inched his way to face her "Good to see you again miss Hearfilia"

Lucy recognised the sleezy voice which was suppressed before. The man was no doubt was the thief Lucy met just roughly 2 months ago, Bora. What Levy told her… was that? _'Apparently a criminal escaped from prison and stole some important equipment at the DNA analysis lab'_. No doubt about it he was the one who broke out of prison. But what in the world was he planning? And how come Lucy was involved?

She was shaking in fear and hot in anger all in one. Lucy was as smart as they come, and to be tricked liked this pissed her off immensely. Bora saw the blondes conflicting emotions and chuckled lightly to himself.

"I take it you don't like to be tricked. But trust me dear you should feel honoured you're here."

"And why is that?!" she screamed at him.

"Well I'm gonna let you in on a secret… This yacht belongs to yours truly." He gestured to himself.

Her iris's shrunk from what he shared, what does that mean. She stayed silent to hear the rest of what he had to say.

"I planned this little party, as you have noticed most of the guests are women. As a gentlemanly host I offered them fine refreshments." Bora walked over to the door and opened it reveal six large men holding unconscious women.

"You see miss Lucy I am a business man and I do best in selling young women. I decided to add you to the list because I like some fun for my own."

Lucy was shaking in anger more than fear at the moment. Hot tears poured from her eyes rolling onto her cheeks. "So you use women to please yourselves in different ways… Your intent is to ruins others' lives to achieve in surpassing your own?" Her voice was shaking as it was becoming louder. She looked up to the disgusting men holding innocent woman, the blonde woman was literally snarling at them. "You are the worst kind of humans out there!" she screamed at them.

Bora simply laughed at her, along with his friends. Bora stopped laughing and looked at her seriously "Before we continue, I'm obliged to give you a last request. I'm sure you like to use the bathroom now because you won't need it later" he said in a disgusting manner which made her skin crawl. Without her agreement he snapped his fingers and one of the men escorted her into hall. She walked slowly till they were near a coat closest. Lucy stopped immediately.

"What's the big idea Blondie- AHH!" before the man knew it Lucy had grabbed a Taser under her dress and zapped the man leaving him unconscious. She leapt to the coat closest and locked it behind her. She grabbed her phone from inside her bra and dialled 911.

"911 What is your emergency?"

Lucy didn't answer because of the sound of footsteps came from outside the door

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yes? Can you hear me?" a female voice whispered

"Ma'am what is your emergency?"

"I'm on a boat and have been kidnapped can you help me please!... hello?" Lucy wasn't getting a response.

"Ma'am your line is breaking up, try repeating some words so I can catch what you're saying."

"Kidnap, boat, kidnap, boat" Lucy repeated until the line went dead. She looked at the signal which showed 0%.

She heard two male voices outside her door and the knob turned vigorously. The men realised it was locked. A minute passed before she heard a key enter the lock and open the door.

"There she is!" the one man yelled, grabbing her harshly and pulling her back to the room they were previously in. she was harshly thrown on the floor and only heard the men's laughter erupt. Bora's especially.

"Do you think I'm an idiot. I'm not just some petty bank thief. No I knew if any of you blasted women were conscience you would attempt calling 911. The service here is zero to nothing, so when I say no one will hear your screams. It's not a bluff."

Lucy stood on her feet and tumbled back as the men took slow steps towards her, she was sweating bricks. How was she going to get… out… this.

CRASH!

The roof was fallen to piece while a figure came through with the falling ceiling. He although landed gracefully on the floor. He looked at the men with hatred and disgust and peered to a shaken Lucy who had turned into a shocked Lucy. She recognised that red hair anywhere…

* * *

**AN: I know its short but I want to keep you guys in suspense and hungry for more. I also wanted to contribute to NALU week. So thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review!**

**PS I'll update sooner if you review Gihee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohmygawsh Chapter 5 is here! I'll be honest I didn't think I would be this far. Actually a few days ago I was reading my first fanfiction and I was like (-_-) #WhatTheFudge. I seriously was terrible when I first started; well anyone is when they start. Overall I think I have improved, and you fans make me confident.**

**So before you begin reading I want to announce that I recently made a new story. I don't know why I keep making my life harder but there you go another fluffy Nalu. It's called "It Takes Two to Tango" (Crap name I know) and I currently have a poll up for what oneshot I should do for "Same Outcome"**

**Alright so where did I leave us last? Oh yes!**

* * *

_CRASH!_

_The roof was fallen to pieces __while a figure came through with the falling ceiling. He although landed gracefully on the floor. He looked at the men with hatred and disgust and peered to a shaken Lucy who had turned into a shocked Lucy. She recognised that red hair anywhere._

As the dust cleared up from the smashed wood and furniture, Lucy's eyes were fixated on the man who bursted through the roof. His spiky red hair poked in every direction and he wore a dangerously foul looking scowl. Lucy couldn't contain her excitement of witnessing the famous superhero in front of you.

"Salamander!" Lucy cried out for joy. As his feet were planted on the ship, the red head turned instantly green and looks as if he was holding dearly to his insides.

"It's hopeless! I can't hold it!" the young hero said in-between his gags.

Lucy's eyes were almost out of her sockets in disbelief. So much for a killing the heroic scene. She heard Bora laughing hysterically next to her,

"This can't be the Salamander that attacked me not too long ago! This guy can't even stand on his two fe-" but Bora didn't get to finish his sentence because of a flaming fist colliding into his face. Bora was knocked to the other side of the room and the other laughter's that had joined Bora's died instantly. Salamander's composition was still thrown off by the look of his sickly green face. Nonetheless he was trying to ignore the turning of his stomach.

Salamander didn't take his eyes off Bora when his eyes laid on his treasured possession around the villain's neck. Salamander scowled "So the mystery of where my scarf disappeared to has been discovered"

Bora gulped at his words and unwrapped the scale white scarf from his neck, he threw it to the scowling red head and stood up dusting the pieces of wood off himself. Bora looked in the direction where the young blonde was and smirked.

"I wouldn't be so reckless on this boat Salamander. There are helpless sleeping young woman abroad."

Salamander gazed upon his surrounding to find that Bora wasn't fibbing. When his eyes landed on Lucy, she felt the air was being sucked out of her. She and the other woman were like a barrier to the fire-breather. She wished she had stayed home and not got her life put on the line like it was nothing.

"You scum. You have to hide behind innocent woman to save your ass?" Bora growled at the red heads insolence. Salamander chuckled evilly and turned to the blonde to yell "Oi Blondie don't move."

Lucy was frozen anyway complying unintentionally. Salamander shot two fireballs at the men who were holding on to the reporter.

"Run to the Captains room and get us to shore before I hurl!" he yelled turn back to the terrible green state again.

Lucy's feet automatically obeyed the shrewd sounding command. As she jetting off to the hall she stumbled numerous times from either her heels or her quivering legs. She was almost certain someone would follow her, so for precaution after she had slammed the door, there was no lock so she would have to act quickly.

She turned on her heel only to see the captain passed out on the floor probably from the same reason the rest of the females were out for the count. Lucy looked at the peculiar looking woman with light blue hair and what looked like a permanent scowl plastered on her face **(AN: I couldn't resist Mwahaha).** Lucy looked at the control board of the ship and had drawn a blank, she didn't know what to push or yank or wobble. She would have to reel in the anchor first then start the boat and steer it. She did see a small island up ahead so the destination wasn't a problem. It all sounded easier in her head but nothing was helping her in the room, no labels or manuals. No Help…

Wait…

Lucy peered down to the passed out female captain. She would have to try to at least get instructions out of the woman if she was too fatigue. It'd be great if the woman would steer the boat herself since she was the professional. But waking her up might take time which she didn't have. Well it's worth a shot.

Lucy bent down and gently nudged the woman's shoulder. Nothing… Lucy huffed at herself; it wasn't the time to be considerate. Lucy nudged her with more force and called to her. The woman grumbled angrily as she slowly woke from her slumber. The woman pushed herself from the floor and mumbled curses under her breath.

"Thank goodness you're okay" Lucy breathed a relief.

The woman looked to the blonde with a terrible angry expression plastered on her face which gave Lucy a nasty chill down her spine.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

Lucy's persona had shifted to a timid mouse witnessing the scary woman's woken state "I-I.. uh there are intruders on the boat a-and they drugged the woman aboard."

The woman no longer looked angry but rather she looked uninterested.

"That still doesn't explain why you're in the captain's room." She said

Lucy was taken aback by the woman's disinterest in what she just told her. Lucy sighed "I need to find a way to steer the boat to the shore to help the person stopping the men who drugged the ship"

"For your sake I hope you didn't touch anything or I'll skin you alive."

The shiver came back

"N-no that's why I woke you." Lucy stuttered again. "Could you get us to shore?"

The captains annoyed face looked permanent. "Tch…"

Lucy was really irritated at the rude woman "Did you just 'Tch' me?"

"I really don't see why that's my problem" she said.

Lucy wasn't happy at all now "It should be! There are dangerous men on your ship! They drugged you too! And if they had gotten to the wheel they would've travelled somewhere to sell you and the other woman to merchants!"

The woman yawned into her hand while Lucy was ranting "Jeeez fine I'll take us to shore. Stop your yapping."

The blue haired woman walked to the control panel ignoring the blonde's angry look completely. With a flick of a few buttons the boat's anchor lifted. Lucy's face brightened up by the sudden progress but got a dirty look from the captain.

As soon as the anchor was up the blue haired woman didn't hesitate to floor on the gas. Lucy stumbled back harshly and landed on her toosh which she got the feeling the captain was trying to do. As the boat roughly crash into the waves the whole boat felt like it was going to turn upside down. Lucy decided to stay on the floor and grab onto something before she would fly off the boat.

Back at Salamander the situation turned in favour for Bora and his goons. Salamander was struggling not to throw up but was getting beat badly. The young superhero was crunched up in a ball being kicked senselessly. Bora was standing back enjoying the view and had forgotten all about the blonde who jetted off to stop the boat. Maybe it was his arrogance from the red head senseless beating that he had no need to go after the woman.

Well he'll be proven wrong soon enough; the boat had jolted to a stop knocking all the men off their feet. Bora had stumbled back to his feet and ran to the port window to see what happened. What he could see was at least half the boat was on land, from what he could see as well was the very blonde hanging off the bow of the ship yelling at someone. He chuckled to himself darkly "Like being on land will make difference, this island isn't even part of the mainland."

As on cue Bora felt the temperature change dramatically. He turned around to see the once sickly red head now standing one his feet and looking unharmed. His eyes glowing a crimson red full of hate and anger. Bora gulped at the view and tried to casually sneak out until said eyes landed on him.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Lucy yelled hanging off the bow of the ship.

The bluenette captain was slightly smiling at the sight; the smile was replaced with a frown "Ooops looks like you're still alive."

The bluenette took off her shoes and jumped from the boat into the soft sand and started walking away along the shore.

"Where are you going?" Lucy sounded bewildered.

"Anywhere but here" she said over her shoulder.

Lucy kicked off her shoes too and let go of the side of the boat and landed on the island. She ran to the left side of the shore to see if anything has progressed since the boat crashed. She saw that the many sleeping woman had awaken and fled from the ship screaming their lungs off.

Lucy felt a rumble emanating from the ship and backed off for precaution. What she saw next was laughable. All of Bora's men were fleeing from the ship as the woman did. The blonde tried to supress her urge to laugh in the serious moment. She needs to lay low so they wouldn't notice her. As she backed off further from the beach into the topical forest, she hid behind a tree and stayed silent as she watched.

She had noticed Bora was still in there; maybe he had more ricks up his sleeve to fend himself against the fire-breather.

Again another low rumble emerged from the boat, her eyes must have playing tricks because what she was witnessing was the boat moving to its side! It was ridiculous to say out loud that a boat, which has been submerged in sand, is moving to its side. Lucy rubbed her eyes to check if her vision was playing tricks on her. After she confirmed her sanity she kept watching for the next action.

Not too long after she saw Bora climb out of a port window and fall to the sand. He huffed from exhaustion and holding tight to a fire extinguisher. She looked to the boat for a sign of the superhuman until she heard laughter coming from the top of the turned ship. Her eyes darted to the top and witnessed Salamander looking confident, he had put his prized scarf around his neck were it was meant to be. She looked a bit closer and saw the wicked smile he had across his face.

"So ya think you can get away with stealing my scarf, kidnaping woman and impersonating me in front of a reporter?"

Bora looked to the sky were the superhero was. He looked more angry than scared in Lucy's opinion but his insides must be churning like hers was at the moment. Bora's angry expression turned into a smirk. He reached into his pants pocket to get what looked like a remote, Lucy squinted at the said remote and realisation flowed over her. It was a detonator for a bomb. He backed up greatly and yelled at the confused looking Salamander.

"Sayonara Salamander!" he yelled pushing the button on the detonator.

The ship Salamander was upon was indulged in the blast of flames. Salamander had no time to react and was caught in the powerful explosion. Wind gushed passed the trees and sand few everywhere. Lucy held tight on the tree she was behind and covered her eyes from the flying sand. The light from the explosion would've caused someone from the mainland to notice.

The bombed dyed down and Lucy tried to clear her vision. Salamander wasn't on top of the ship anymore. Lucy fell to ground and whispered a "No"

Her hands came up to her face to cover her mouth as she tried to supress her incoming sobs. Her eyes stung from the sand and watered up dripping down onto her cheeks. She had thought that this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't come out to the boat foolishly, Salamander would've survived if it wasn't for her stupidity and nativity. She couldn't hold in the sounds of her crying which would be heard by Bora but she didn't care at the moment.

…

"Ya know-" a voice erupted to where the ship was aflame.

Lucy's head snapped up to look and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Explosives don't work on me" the voice was Salamander's. He dusted himself appearing unharmed. The smiled again wickedly "I'll give you props, it would've killed a lot of _normal _folk."

Bora expression was definitely fear. He trembled while he picked up the fire extinguisher again and pointed the nozzle towards Salamander defensively. "W-wh-what are you!"

Salamander laughed out loud "Some say a hero but for scum like you I'm your worst nightmare"

Salamander flung forward with his fist aflame punching Bora square on the jaw before he could use the extinguisher. He then brought his hands together to his mouth, his palms forming an 'O'. Salamander breathed in deeply before releasing a wave of flames towards Bora. Lucy watched in awe although the thought of Salamander being extremely ruthless on Bora who had no capabilities those like his. He may be a superhero but to piss him off it may be different in the way he would handle combat. Such as less mercy and restraint, Lucy had to do something before something bad occurred.

Lucy got up from the ground onto her shaky feet, her dress was a complete mess filled with sand, mud and not to mention it was torn tremendously. She held onto the tree with dear life and felt the cold air sweep by her which succeeded in making her shiver. She breathed in deeply and darted for the beach towards Salamander. She stopped at a safe distance and called out to the superhero.

"Salamander! Stop!"

The superhero turned to her giving her a 'are you kidding me' look. "What why?" he asked baffled.

"He's not like you. If you carry on he might die! I'm mean look at him, he's burnt and defenceless!"

He looked back to the wheezing man and back to the blonde "You're telling me to spare the guy who kidnapped you? Are you crazy woman?!"

She looked at him with a hard expression on her face "I'm not saying you should spare him, he can go to prison and rot for all I care. But no one deserves to die!" She screeched.

His expression softened at her words. He looked to her and nodded his head and de-flamed his palms.

She smiled at his choice and looked to Bora who was on the verge off passing out. She turned her attention to Salamander who was vigorously rubbing his palms together and smoke emitted from them.

"Hey what aaarre you do-doing…" she said as she slowly went into slumber. She was about to fall roughly until Salamander caught her.

"Just a little something to help witnesses fall asleep." He murmured in her ears.

He looked to Bora who also went into slumber. Salamander felt the back of his shirt move as a small blue cat came out on his back legs.

"Boy you done it now Natsu." The cat spoke.

The boy rolled his eyes at the statement "I didn't ask for opinions Happy."

"Well you did a lot of damage which we're trying avoid. You are trying to be a hero."

"Sorry I got a little carried away, the guy did kidnap my girlfriend." Natsu defended himself looking down at the sleeping blonde.

"Yeah yeah you softy. I see the coastguard, they should handle Bora."

Natsu nodded as the cat climbed back in shirt. The young man sprouted wings and held onto Lucy tight before taking flight.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap! This originally was bigger but I split it. Just to see the response I get I might post the second half earlier than I wanted.**

**Besides this story the next thing I'll be updating will be "It Takes two to Tango" **

**Thanks minna, leave a lovely review! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I know you're probably thinking that I should've updated "Same Outcome" but I'm waiting for more votes on my poll. So I decided to write this because I'm itching to write and post. **

**This is probably the last chapter of Lucy's side of the story. Hopefully the next chapter will focus on Natsu. I make a bad habit on focusing on a character too long. When I started with Nalu fanfiction it was mostly Natsu's perspective then it comfortably shifted. Well I'll try balance it out.**

* * *

Wind was flowing through her long blonde hair as if it was making golden waves splash onto shore. Her left side of her cheek however the right hand side of her was nestled in nicely in something warm and protective. The contradicting temperatures on her body stirred her awake, blinking once or twice she saw red. Finally focusing she saw that she was being carried by _him_. He didn't really seem to notice she was awake as she turned her head different directions to see what was going on.

He was flying… while carrying her. Internally she was screaming but externally she was frozen looking down wondering when she'll fall. She gulped and decided to look back up to see the red headed man and his magnificent white angelic wings. She was gazing to long and didn't notice that the man finally saw she was awake.

"Wow I didn't know you were going to wake up soon." He said sounding impressed.

"What the hell is happening?" she asked him rudely.

He chuckled loudly at her outburst. "I couldn't just leave you back there in that mess you know."

She blushed immensely at his laugh. She huffed at him and folded her arms over her chest. She did remember what happened and the memory almost seemed like a dream. "What happened to Bora?"

He frowned at the mention of his name "Coast guard found him."

Her mouth formed an 'o' and looked down to her hands. She couldn't really pin it but being up close to Salamander gave her the feeling like she knows him from somewhere. His features like his jaw line reminded her of someone, although she couldn't come up with whom it reminded her of. His spikey hair wasn't new to her she knew a lot of her friends that had spikey hair but the scarlet colour instantly reminded her of her fiery friend Erza. Salamanders eyes were the most alluring though, they were as fiery as his hair which didn't seem natural but peering at them she could see a hundred different emotions poured into one single colour.

"Admiring the view?" his voice interrupted her thoughts.

Her face broke out in a fiery red blush that almost matched of his hair. "As if! I just noticed you have a weird eye colour."

He chuckled again to her reaction "Yeah yeah sure. If you want some of this sweet heart, all you have to do is ask."

Now she got angry "Excuse me?! Fat chance buddy I already have a boyfriend- OH shit!" the blond remembered she lost her phone on the ship. Natsu must have called her multiple times since she forgot to tell him of her little trip to Hargeon. He must be going ballistic!

"He must be freaking out right now. You wouldn't know the time by any chance?" she groaned shoving her face in her palms.

Salamander had a concerned look on his face this time he looked towards the glowing moon "By the looks of the moon maybe 2 am"

"Shit, that's great. Where are we now I need to go home as soon as possible"

He slowed down his pace and held onto her tighter "What's the rush; the party's just is getting started."

She didn't care if he dropped her right now, she felt violated by the creep. She slightly pushed herself away from his chest but he seemed to tighten his grip "Did you not here me? I have a boyfriend."

Salamander huffed and loosened his grip "I was just playing jeez. Obviously you haven't been laid. Is he taking his time?" he teased.

"Let me down you asshole!" Lucy screamed hitting him in the chest.

"Ow! Okay okay just tell me where you live." Salamander said trying not to drop the blond.

"I live at the apartment on Strawberry street"

"Aye sir!" a little voice shouted out.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing" Salamander hissed.

Lucy shrugged off the weirdness of the red headed. She gazed to the ground and noticed the small houses they flew over. Honestly she liked it up there, maybe the compamy could've changed but it was a beautiful evening. A thought did cross her mind that she was being carried by the very person she'd been writing articles about. When would she get another opportunity like this?

She looked up to the superhero who looked slightly annoyed. She coughed to get his attention but he didn't look at her.

"I'm not answering questions if that's what you're going to ask."

She huffed and pouted at his response; he then looked to her and groaned.

"One question"

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and thought hard of what to ask him. He wanted to chuckle at the scenario he was in. in fact he was risking a lot just by being this close to her but his immaturity got in the way and decided to give the girl some bait to nibble on.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He just started to hose himself laughing. "That question is off limits"

Lucy huffed, she knew that he'd not tell her but it was worth a shot. She thought about a question that she could narrow it down who it was.

"Are you a Magnolian citizen?" she asked.

Silence fell between them; all she could hear was the wind gushing against her face and the bustling of the city below them. She did see her house from a far, she bit on her lip in anticipation if he'd tell her or not. She let it drop after the large silence. As they were nearing she indicated to him her balcony.

They descended and landed safely on the blonde's balcony. He didn't recoil his wings like earlier but looked like he was going to leave. He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle peck which made her face heat up. She didn't know why she let him but she did.

"Yes" he answered. She blinked a few times at him before he gave her a charming smile and wink and then took flight again.

She watched him fly threw the sky until he wasn't visible. The back of her palms was still tingling and the spot where kissed felt hot. She didn't want to admit that she did admire his appearance but that's all her female mind did unfortunately. She stood on her balcony for several more minutes until she realised she was wearing a torn dress and the wind was getting chillier.

She opened her sliding door and closed it securely behind her. She was greeted by the barks of her dog and a flashing LED on her answering machine.

"Shit…" she mumbled.

She got 35 missed calls 6 from Levy, 4 from Erza and 25 from _Natsu_. She would have to call Levy and Erza back tomorrow but she'll have to call Natsu now. She clicked the pattern of numbers she memorised and pushed the phone to her ear and heard only one ring before someone answered.

"Hello? Lucy?" Natsu's voice sounded panicky.

"Yes Natsu-"

"Where the hell where you?! What's going on?! Are you okay?!"

Lucy rolled her eyes "I'm fine Natsu could I come over and talk to you?" she asked

"Oh no no no! I'm coming to you. Hold on tight I crashed at friends place so I'm nearby."

He hung up the phone with her very confused. She was still getting used to having a boyfriend that worried as much as Natsu did. Natsu although was over extensive almost like a mama lion protecting her cubs. Or just for the sake of pun playing with Natsu's last name like a dragon guarding the tower where the princess laid. She giggled at that thought and decided to keep that reference for another time.

She hadn't realised it but she had been daydreaming and a frantic knock on her door. She unlocked it and stood back for the impact that the poor thing would surpass. She was right as always since the door flung open with a distorted pinkette coming through. She closed the door and locked it before turning to his worried face. He looked down to her torn, sandy and burnt dress.

"You were at Hargeon weren't you?" he asked

She winced at the correct guess "How did you know?"

He came up to her to embrace her and talk in her messy blonde hair "It's been all over the news. They said they spotted a blonde female and a red headed male on one of the islands."

She couldn't deny it, right now she just wanted to stay in Natsu's arms and let the darkness of sleep take her. He smelt of campfire like he always did which reminded her of comfort "I know it was dangerous but it was amazing at the same time." She mumbled.

He pulled away from her to notice her childlike brightness about her. He smiled at her, even though he knew what happened it somehow always sounded better coming out of her mouth. She went on about how she was tricked by the prisoner Bora and that she was in serious trouble. He acted through the motions to make himself convincing. When he thought back to how he found out she was abducted he went ballistic, breaking in his own girlfriend's apartment and finding the note made him tempted to burn the complex down.

She carried on to tell him about the weird captain that crashed the boat into the island and then Salamanders epic fight with Bora who had happen to have an explosive on board. Natsu kept listening and listening until he noticed she purposefully left out her and Salamanders conversation on the way home. All she did say was that he was extremely cocky and rude. He wanted to laugh so badly. He really didn't want to fool her its just simpler this way and it was hard to tell her a secret of this magnitude if they'd only been dating over a month even though it feels like it's been longer.

After she finished her tall tale she yawned big enough to swallow Plue. Natsu ruffled up her messy hair making it messier. "Go shower you smell like salt water."

She pouted at him "I don't want you to leave"

He chuckled slightly and nudged her in the direction of the bathroom "I'm not going anywhere"

She smiled sweetly to him before going into the bathroom. Once she closed the door Natsu had a bizarre feeling someone was watching he walked over to the windows and the sliding door to the patio. He looked out into the city and shrugged off the feeling. He crawled onto Lucy's soft comfy bed and was slightly nodding off.

Lucy had emerged from her bathroom in her PJ's and towel dried her hair. She walked to her bed and giggled at her boyfriend who was out like a light. She didn't feel like moaning at him since every time he visited he napped on her bed. No, she climbed next to him and let his body heat warm her up before sleep would take her. He shifted on the bed flipping himself to face her. He hadn't been asleep like she thought.

"Night Luce." He said and pecked the top of her head.

She couldn't help but think of the familiarity of her skin. It was burning slightly and she could've sworn she's felt it before. She lost her thought when his arm wrapped around her in a cuddling position. The heat was so wonderful and perfect that it didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep

* * *

**I know I know it's not very long but I had other stories to write and edit. The whole week I edited my first Edwin fanfiction which is very short. So you Naluers are so fortunate that I do the extra mile :P Not that I mind ot be honest.**

**Two requests guys **

**-Please please please go to my pole and vote in regards to my oneshot fic.**

**-And leave a nice review for yours truly. **

**Thanks minna!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello! Here for another chappie! This one is a bit different for me since its focusing on structuring the plot and giving it balance. Without this chapter a lot of confusion will set in later. So if you Nalu fans are disappointed for the lack of Nalu well I'm sorry to tell you that this is reeeeealllly important and is a must read if you want to understand stuff later.**

**I think this chapter will do well **** You tell me your opinion of it later ; ) **

* * *

The city at night gave off the feeling that it was sinful, immoral, frightening, and fearsome. The silhouette watching in the darkness on the blonde reporters building could also be referred to sinful, immoral, frightening and fearsome. His dark orbs reflected tiredness and tolerance, his scowl although showed resentment and annoyance. He was close to being found by the pink haired man.

Once the pink haired nuisance drew away from the window the silhouette turned around and walked down the alley and pulled out his phone. The sudden light made him flinch and hiss. He scrolled through his contacts and dialled the number.

"Are you finished already Midnight?" the voice on the other side said.

"Well I'm not staying out here in the cold while the bimbo is sleeping"

"You'll do what you're told boy" the voice on the other line scolded scarily.

The boy rolled his dark purple irises "Yes father" he replied mockingly

"Midnight I want you to get back here; we need to speak to our employer." The dark haired male shut his phone without a goodbye and rolled his eyes. He was tired and annoyed and quite not in the mood to speak to their employer, Doctor A.

* * *

Tonight resembled something pretty yet something disgusting as well. The underbelly of the city was darker than the rest, depending on how you look at it whether literal or figurative. The normal building offices deceived everyone that passed, the stairwell leading down in the lowest level held malicious, greedy, murderous beings.

Down the dingy staircase lights flickered every so often and the smell of sewer was getting stronger. Down to the last floor you wouldn't be surprised to a rat or two scurry past your feet although these rats were the size of cats. The walls coat of paint was peeling off and leaving damp eroded marks behind. Walking in the hall a lone door stands, besides the rest of the dingy downstairs the door ahead was metallic and reinforced. If the people behind the door didn't want you in there, there will be a guarantee that'll be the case.

The young dark man reached the door and tapped it half-heartedly. A large nose poked out of the door looking as if it was sniffing the young man on the other side. The dark headed boy sighed frustratingly,

"Racer let me in you idiot"

The nose went back in and the door swung open revealing a few others. Walking in the young man walked into the semicircle. He tiredly looked up at the older gentleman with long white hair and tattoos plaguing every limb he has including his face.

"Evening Brain" the young man said.

Brain looked at the boy and frowned "That's father to you Midnight"

Midnight rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. He looked to the other scowling faces in the room, he although noticed someone missing.

"Where's Cobra?"

A large man from his left took a step forward. His jaw was very symmetrical and rigid, his hair contrasts to the masculine description with it being a vibrant orange and cascading down is back. His look was overall strange because of the priest outfit he was wearing.

"Cobra departed to the Doctors lab. Surely this experiment will make us bountiful in money. And money is the source of love, oh yeah!"

"Experiment?" Midnight asked with a slight interest.

A woman stepped forward next. Apart from her attire she was more normal looking from the rest of the group. The white hair was long and laid on her back, her clothes was the only thing making her look out of the norm. Not an once of colour was on her body but white. Her clothes looked feathery suggesting she was angelic and pure. Although that was far from the case,

"Really you shouldn't sleep during the meetings Midnight." She groaned "Cobra and some other guy are participating in our client's experiment."

Midnight scowled at the woman known as Angel, he looked back to his father to elaborate. Brain saw the several stares gazing his way,

"I don't know what the experiment is per say. The doctor did say it will change things as we know it."

A silence came over the group until Racer broke it "So why did Cobra get chosen for this… whatever it is?"

Brain scowled at the long nosed man "I don't accept failure. The next time Cobra does something as idiotic as blowing up a building and setting it alight, a punishment won't be substantial anymore."

Racer gulped slightly. Yes it was Cobras fault that the nuclear tower blew up not too long ago but he had his reasons. If he hadn't he would've been caught anyhow and then he wouldn't have been able to return with the data and materials they needed for their client. So if Brains way of punishment was to volunteer Cobra to an experiment then how deadly is the experiment as to being a punishment? And what exactly was the result of the deadly experimentation? And who was the other person who did volunteer out of his free will?

Brain proceeded onto what he called them altogether for, his dead eyes scanned the darkly lit room and his gaze fell in the white haired female.

"What have you compiled at the newspaper Bureau and from following Miss Heartfilia?"

Angel huffed at the mention of the blonde, she leaned against the wall and huffed again to make it clear she hated her assignment "Well I don't really see the point in following her, all she does is write her lame articles and follows the pyromaniac's tracks, although she had made an interesting trip to Hargeon yesterday."

Brained hmmed at her explanation "Follow up on that. And the pink lad Midnight?"

Midnight had already fallen asleep during the meeting. His father's patience was wearing thin.

"Midnight!" Brained screamed

The dark headed boy opened an eye his scowl deepened by his awakening "I keep losing him and finding him all the time. The times I do find him he's with the Blondie or at work. I really don't think he's the fire freak running around Father" he said in a monotone voice and then immediately went back to sleep in his sitting position.

"Hoteye did you pay for the equipment Bora stole before he went to Hargeon?" Brain inquired

Hoteye smiled wickedly "I told him I'd pay him when he returns" he chuckled.

Brain smiled back in the same matter "Well then that was smart of you Hoteye"

"The power of money can do anything!" The rest of the group sweat dropped at the overused catchphrase he used.

The meeting had concluded and the group exited the room in normal looking attire. Brain had instructed them to meet at their clients laboratory and left no detail because of the briefing he had given them.

The sun was peeking out for the new day. Angel or rather Sorano Aguria had gotten out of her outrageous white outfit into a white professional outfit. She called for a taxi and quietly sat through the ride to the Bugle. Her pocket bussed a few times and she peeked who it was from. Her eyes widened a bit to see who it was from. Instead of a peak her eyes were glued to the screen.

"_Hope you'll have enough money to visit for the Sakura festival, you should rather save some money instead of always sending it here. Again I appreciate it deeply, lots of love- Yukino"_

She smiled slightly at her phone, contemplating whether she wanted to reply or not the cab stopped in front of the Bugle building. She decided not too and hastily gave the driver money and grabbed her bag to go into the building. She got into the elevator and ignored the flirtatious comments of her 'colleagues'. She was near the blonde reporter's desk, she looked around to see if it was safe to peek around. She was nearing the desk until she heard footsteps near where she was.

"Oh good morning Sorano. You need something?" asked the blonde known as Lucy.

Sorano frowned internally but let her lips form a friendly smile. "Oh I just wanted someone to talk to about that big tiff by the docks at Hargeon last night. I figured you'd be the first to know about it." She said slyly.

Lucy's expression seemed uncomfortable and tense. She waved her hand in front of her shrugging the attention off of her "Hai Hai I only heard about it this morning."

Angel frowned externally but just for a second before worming her way back in the subject. "But on the news report they say a red headed male exit the scene with a blonde woman. Are you sure that wasn't you?"

Lucy looked slightly irritated as she sat down at her desk working on her laptop she brought. She turned back to Angel to slyly squirm her way out of the hot seat. "They are many blonde woman in Fiore, it's quite common actually." She shifted her eyes back on her laptop.

"Sorano I don't mean to be rude but I have to start the story about the incident last night. Catch up later kay?" she smiled at the white haired deceiver before turning back to her laptop and moving her fingers across the board.

Angel walked away hastily not caring whether someone saw her or not. She went back to the elevator to go to her floor. Her phone buzzed again in her pocket, she tapped the screen and manoeuvring to her inbox where she found some promising progress.

"_I thought it over and I'd like to take your offer. –L_"

She tapped the screen to send a message back and out the smartphone back in her pocket. She thought over about the message she received earlier and smiled at the memory.

"Just wait a little longer, I'll be home soon Yukino."

* * *

The colour the sunset portrayed and resembled blood. The gruesome thought of it became clearer to a man that's seen the shade more than enough times. The white haired man waited for the sun to set, every minute that passed the unveiling of his employers plot was. He didn't know whether to be threatened or excited. He did know for sure it would open the minds of the Fiore, along with his own conspiracies.

Twilight had approached and he made his way to his clients rendezvous. The car drove passed the police station, the thought of how unaware they were was satisfying. How he knew they were all fools chasing after their own tails not realising the undoing of many events that will occur shortly. Oh how he loved to be ten steps ahead, the thought of it made his insides shake from anticipation and eagerness. He was not a man to display emotion, none at all really but the matter of his own company the man would snap and display signs of madness.

Arriving in the ghettos of Magnolia, Brain confidently submerged from the black SUV. Unafraid of the figures staring and potentially mugging Brain looked to be a man not to temper and that would be a correct assumption. He frowned back into the car where his son had been sleeping the whole ride there. He barked at his son and had woken him up without a reaction. His son scowled at him and exited the car uncaring of his surroundings. He shoved his hands into his pockets of his leather pants waiting for his father to move to the correct home. His father dismissed the SUV and walked to what looked like an shed.

The door of the shed though had a security code panel. He punched in the sequence he was told and the door beeped to let them in. The shed was just a cover, there were stairs going downward deep in the ground. It had seemed to him that people of his kind like to lurk in the underbelly of the city. The stairway was lit brightly and the white walls made him shrink back by the lights bouncing of the wall. Midnight wasn't coping that well wither. By the time they made it to the bottom the rest of the were sitting awaiting their arrival.

"Oh yeah the boss has arrived!" Hoteye cheered.

Racer rolled his eyes at the man "The doc said Cobra will be here now."

Brained sighed from irritation from waiting more. "That won't be necessary." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

From the other side of the room near an infirmary room a man stood with dark skin and spikey maroon coloured hair. His ears were pointed and sticking out and a scar slid down his face over his right eye forcing it to be sealed shut. He looked tired and pale despite having brown skin. His only eye showing looked dull and lifeless.

Angel noticed the lifelessness in his eyes as well "Cobra… You're-"

"A price to pay, don't fret over it. The exchange was worth it" he said in a monotone voice.

He smiled widely revealing a feature he didn't contain before the experiment, canine-like teeth.

He continued "I can hear you though… even when you're not speaking…" he smiled again "I can still hear you"

They all smiled. Brain although looked unimpressed "Is that it? What a waste of time."

Cobra smiled revealing his sharp choppers. He lifted up his hand "You think so?" his hand materialised a disgusting hue of red and purple. He turned to the pot plant in the corner and slashed his hand at it making the plant sick quickly and making it die instantly.

Brain finally made a reaction and slow clapped. "Well I take that back."

"Well the next candidate I recruited won't be disappointed either." Angel chirped sounding impressed with herself.

"So where's the damn doctor" Midnight asked rudely

A sound of an electric door opened and a dark figure approached the group. The dark essence of the man gave off a more terrifying chill Brain could ever emit. The figure came into sight. His dark feature hid his horrifying looking face, he although smiled evilly revealing too he had teeth that of Cobra.

The man bowed to his introductory "Doctor Acnologia at your service friends"

* * *

**I know I know I know I KNOW! I am really late on this update not to mention it was short, Grrr…. Nothing I can do about the length because it's a gap filler and it's hard to write all the gaps and not to make it sound terribly written.**

**On the bright side I got out of my block… for now. I seem to jump in and out of it.**

**On another note who like the last little twist? **

**Well that's a wrap till next time, just one thing I need to tell ya'll is that I renamed my other story "It Takes Two to Tango" to "Back on her feet" because the last name was terrible and lazy. **

**Okay now you can all give Cass-chan a little something to tell her you love her. Yes a review! Gosh did I just do a Juvia? Matters not (^_^)**


	8. Chapter 8

**In a writing mood this week. Aren't you all lucky hehe. Well I hope you all are on track with the story, and well there's more to be discovered so be patient. Just keep in mind too I can't always over power everyone with the awesomeness of Nalu, since the story is more than a romance it has other scenes that is essential for the story. So stay in tuned for the Nalu, I'll try my best to put some in in each chapter whether it's a little or a lot.**

**Right so I'm am so stoked to see I'm getting great and I mean great response with this story. I mean more than 50 reviews and follows! That's the most I had so far on fanfiction and you cannot believe how grateful I am, really thank you all for letting me showcase my work and even giving me praise. Truly honoured, so this chapter goes to all those that have stuck with me and have encouraged me!**

* * *

With time passed from a few days had turned into weeks and since the Bora incident Natsu has been pretty confident in his comfortable position as the towns Hero known as 'Salamander'. He would joke a bit and add 'the great' afterward his superhero name.

It was a regular day really, Natsu got up groggily shuffling to the kitchen where he smelt fish cooking. He could only guess who it was his pace quickened to the kitchen and spotted his little blue pal trying to cook on the stove. The poor feline was cooking the fish whole instead of filleting it. Happy struggled with the pan and fish, he decided to take it off the stove plate and fix it without burning the food. Natsu walked past the feline and patted his head affectionately. Happy never liked his fish cooked so Natsu put two and two together by assuming the fish was for him. Natsu assured his pal he wasn't hungry and that he didn't have to worry. Happy exaggerated cried and thanked him before grabbing a raw fish and started chowing down on his breakfast.

Natsu was running late to work as usual and almost tripped over his own feet running to the brokers office. his glasses almost fell off his face a few times which annoyed him near point of throwing them into the street. He had perfect vision but the glasses were part of the Natsu Dragneel façade he put up. He stumbled into the building which gave him a weird expression from the receptionist Laki. He nervously laughed at himself to get her gaze off him. She looked down at her book and told him his next appointment was cancelled which meant he busted his butt to get there for nothing.

He growled internally and grumpily walked to his office to take a nap since he had an hour free. He closed his door a little too hard which even made him jump from the slam. Blowing the hair out of his face he plonked himself on the couch he bought for times like this. He took his specks off and tugged them in his shirt pocket and folded his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. The quiet made him think of his life and how he had gotten to this point. I know it sounds crazy that Natsu would be doing that sort of thing but it was the only moment he could get to only guess what he was and where he came from.

* * *

He never knew his parents nor his own name but all he did know that he wasn't like everyone else.

He lived most of his life in an orphanage; he didn't really remember a life before he started living there. The caretakers could only tell him that they found him in a strange metal container, probably abandoned. He was content with the story relating to his youth; he was a happy but lonely kid. The others never like to play with him because of his rough housing not to mention the young boy loved to burn ants with a magnifying glass and accidently finding a cigarette lighter, lighting it up whenever he wanted to show he was big enough to operate one. He got a beating from his foster mother when she discovered he had a lighter on him.

He felt there was a significant difference between him and other people. From speaking to the other kids at the orphanage he found that their senses where completely different. The young pinkette's sense of smell and hearing seemed to be ten times stronger than the rest. Along with his movements and agility were abnormally amazing. If Natsu didn't feel more separated than before this really just made him feel like he was from another planet

By the time he was ten he spent most of his time after school by the lake near the foster home. He would stare into the horizon until the sun descended into the evening. Longingly, hungering for the things he had wanted for a while now. Freedom, Acceptance, Adventure and the Knowing of who HE was. For a ten year old you would sceptically wonder why he would want all of this in the crux of his youth. But you'd understand that being alone as long as he had; there wasn't enough room for other boy-like thoughts.

At school he kept to himself as he did at the orphanage and sat at his desk by the window and daydreamed of who knows what. Some of the students would speak to him but it was never more than "How are you". He did averagely in his tests which was surprising since all he did was stare out the window and wonder in his own universe. He would also never miss a school day, not once. And it had been like that till he turned 15, till the day he ran away.

He decided he would run away for some time now but had procrastinated immensely at the thought of being alone until he realised he was already alone. So on the day he turned 15 he gathered up his belongings early that summers morning and packed dry foods that would last him a while on his journey. Walking little by little he would turn his head in the direction of where he had been raised, not frowning but happily grinning for what had been the first time he had in a long long time.

…

The teen trudged his way through a labyrinth of trees and listening to the sounds of the chirps and hymns of the forest. It had been only been just 3 years since he's tasted freedom and could not have been happier despite the small longing in his heart he himself wasn't sure of. Nonetheless he had small smile on his lips as he enjoyed his journey thus far and he was truly happy having the things he wanted since he was a kid.

Small cracks of branches didn't bother Natsu at first as he kept strolling and whistling. His ears twitched at a more noticeable noise coming up from behind him. Swiftly he turned alert to the direction of the sound. He stood frozen listening to the sounds of the woods, when he listened nothing neither twitched nor shuddered in his sight or hearing.

He slowly turned back on the path reluctantly, that was until a huge bear emerged the bushes in a vicious rage. He snarled his teeth at the boy snapping his foamy mouth trying to intimidate him. Natsu jumped back quickly at the shock and stood still as to see if the bear would pass by him, but no such luck the bear stepped forward looking him straight in the eye. Something a little less than fear struck Natsu as the encounter with the bear continued. The same word kept appearing in his mind as how to get rid of the bear and it was

Fire.

Taking steps back and the bear took steps forward the thoughts of fire kept swirling around in his head. His body temperature rose, his palms were scorching, he couldn't understand this new sensation pouring over him but he knew one thing and that was that he didn't want to be eaten.

The bear lunge its huge body to Natsu, he panicked and held him palms in front of him and shut his eyes tightly. A few seconds had passed and nothing happened, Natsu opened his eyes slowly and couldn't comprehend what was happening. The bear was gone but that wasn't what he was puzzling over. His hands where completely covered in flames.

He yelled out of fear waving his hands to extinguish the fire on his hands, no such luck. His way of running around was comical and his screaming chased away many animals. It only dawned him that the flames weren't burning him. He stopped his frantic screaming and running to stare at his palms. Taking deep breathes the flames slowly died; he examined his hands back to front to see if it wasn't a sick joke. His brain couldn't process what he did; he just produced his own fire!

"That was awesome!" he yelled smiling that psychotic maniac.

"Aye! It was!" a little voice cried.

Natsu stopped and turned to see where the voice came from and saw nothing but a small blue cat. Natsu smiled at the little feline and bent down to pet him,

"I must be hearing things, right little guy."

… "No silly that was me" the feline spoke raising his eyebrows.

"Gaaaaah!" Natsu screamed and jumped a few metres back from the creature.

The little blue cat got off his fours and onto his hind legs standing like a human. His expression was teasing and happy. He covered his mouth with his little hands stifling his giggles.

"You're weird! I like you!" he chirped.

Natsu put his hand to his forehead to check for a fever. But being as Natsu was an easy going person he stood on his feet and walked back to the little strange cat and picked him up. The little blue cat let him pick him up and examine him although he giggled at his ticklish spots.

Natsu put him back on the floor putting his hands on his hips. He gave a hearty laugh and smiled widely at the little cat.

"Well this has to be the weirdest day of my life."

"Aye!"

"What's your name little buddy?" Natsu bent down to meet eye level.

The little cat frowned and looked at the floor "I don't have one." He told Natsu

"Hey don't look so sad. You look much better when you're happy… I know I'll call you Happy!" Natsu smiled.

The little smiled again and cheered "Aye!"

"Aye to you too sir! My name is Natsu"

…

Time had been just an illusion. Ever since the encounter in the forest Natsu found himself a traveling companion. The two naturally became best friends and had been traveling aimlessly for over two years. They would travel the woods mostly and come across small villages. Natsu slowly learned to activate his new ability over the course of time; it was a scary experience since they almost burned down the forest a few times. And well they tried to keep themselves hidden since they both seemed abnormal to the rest of society.

Within the time they spent the discovered Happy could fly too, and not just float no he had white bird wings spring out from him. That freaked Natsu out for a while. The experimentations of their abilities worked well and with practice they seemed to do pretty well. But the test of their skills was to come soon.

The duo had made a few days trip to a small village that was famous for its woody homey meals. While entering the village Happy hid in Natsu's shirt, he tucked in the meal he saved up for and sneakily got Happy to have some. He was enjoying his meal at ferocious speed he couldn't hear the screams from outside. Happy pinched him to stop him from eating and start listening with those heightened senses of his.

Natsu stood up and looked out the door only to witness a forest fire. Natsu noticed the villagers evacuated or were trying to evacuate and head to the mountains. He ran up to the burning flames and tried to think of a solution.

"Natsu do something!" Happy hissed crawling out his shirt.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking!" Natsu hissed back.

But nothing came to his mind. He felt the pressure as the flames slowly engulfed tree after tree. Natsu tried to clear his mind and took a large breath in.

"AH! NATSU! YOUR MOUTH IS ON FIRE!" Happy screamed in terror.

Natsu didn't feel his mouth was on fire. To be honest it felt like Natsu was eating the best spicy meal of his life. He held his breath and the flames entering his mouth disintegrated. Licking his lips he felt like eating more. He once again breathed in deeply and tasted the delicious flames go down his throat. What thought crossed him was of how was this possible and why was it not burning him?

The flames slowly died down from the forest and before Happy's own eyes Natsu ate the forest flames. The fire inside his belly felt so overpowering so invigorating. He honestly didn't know what to do about this power seeping through him. "Natsu your hair! And your eyes!" Happy gasped.

He looked behind him into the refection of the window. His salmon locks were no longer salmon but a vibrant deep red. His eyes matched along with his hair, he really didn't recognise himself. "This. Is. Awesome!" he cheered and Happy joined in shouting his catchphrase 'Aye!' The celebration of Natsu's two discoveries were cut short by his super hearing as he heard the townspeople coming back; ignoring Happy's cheers he grabbed Happy by the tail and ran off into the woods once again.

That was one of the best experiences Natsu's ever had. Not only the feeling of having a new ability but the glorious sentiment of helping those townspeople and saving the forest. Nothing made him feel more important and he craved for it again.

Happy and him the night after sat by the camp fire cooking up some fish they caught earlier. They didn't speak too much of the previous day's events. Natsu although ponder over a million and one things.

"Happy?"

"Mmm…" Happy moaned while eating a fish.

"I want to do that again…"

Happy gulped his fish and rose his eyebrow "Do what Natsu?"

"Help people… like yesterday" He said smiling slightly.

"Mmmm…" he kept moaning happily to his fish.

"But I first have to prepare myself. I mean throwing fire at people sounds easy enough but I need some sort of training… Happy are you even listening?!"

Natsu snatched the fish from his friend "Hey! I was listening! If you want to train go to Crocus."

"Crocus?"

"Yeah it's the largest capital here. They have defence and martial arts classes there; I heard that from one of the town folks." Happy snatched his fish back and proceeded to eat.

"Crocus…" Natsu lips broke into a fat grin. He grabbed his backpack and grabbed Happy by his tail ultimately running away from the campsite. Happy dropped his fish from the action which resulted making him weep.

The new journey started to Crocus.

…

Crocus was daunting on Natsu, the rumours of how big Crocus was true to its story. The city itself was a hundred times bigger than Onibus was. He really didn't know where to start. With Happy in Natsu's shirt he heard the cat make a suggestion that they get money first before attending a class for martial arts. The problem was of how they were going to get money. So aimlessly they walked around Crocus to find an easy money making job, but those don't come around that easy in this town so they instead looked for job openings.

They two managed to come across some luck when two men were standing outside an insurance company at a table trying to attract some people to take fliers. Natsu was stopped by one of the gentleman asking if he'd like a career in insurance. Natsu thought for a moment and internally smiled evilly.**(AN: I like to point out that he thinks no one will expect him of being Salamander in the future since Salamander gets a little destructive and he works for insurance. Get it? I'm funny…)**

Within a week Natsu got a job and a place to stay a hostel that takes in young adults with low rent. By the time two months ended Natsu was a qualified employee and had earned enough to go to his first martial arts. With much excitement he strolled in ready to start his lesson. Unfortunately for him to know it wasn't as easy as it seemed. It took much vigour to keep going back after some of the beatings he got from some of the students he got into fights with. Not to mention the belt system irritated him to no ends. His balanced although boring life in Crocus had carried on for many years. Whether it was working 5 days a week, training martial art afterwards and fire training on the weekends Natsu was as focused as ever to be something the world needed.

But first he would have to start somewhere and he found the perfect place to do it. He found the place while at work. someone had brought a Magnolia newspaper in and he asked to read it. While reading each page the stories about the city got worse and worse. There was constant crime on the street and the city had the best police system but the crime seemed way to much for them to handle, the drug deals and making, the chemical towers ready to explode y a tap of a soccer ball. The city was a hazard.

Upon reading the newspapers tragic news Natsu could only just smile knowing he found the perfect place to make his mark onto the world.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes to see he had fallen asleep. He chuckled at the nostalgic dream he had. To think he finally made it to where he set his quest from all those years ago. Not to mention the other great things that happened to him since he had arrived. Namely one to be honest, Lucy.

The night where he had kicked Bora's ass he patiently waited for a reporter to visit. He purposefully spread the rumour he had been there that night to make sure the reporter wrote accurately on his character. He expected to see a middle aged man walk through his door but was surely mistaken. He never took interest in woman before but Lucy. Well she was something else. Beautiful as well as charming, smart as well as humourless, strong but yet so sensitive and delicate.

And not to mention stubborn. He discovered that trait of hers on the ship Bora kidnapped her on. Boy was he mad, no only at Bora but at the fact Lucy didn't tell him she'd be out of town that night. And then the woman restrained him or rather Salamander from beating the hell of him. Although she did have a point which made her a reasonable person too. She's the whole package really.

Getting to know her over the time they dated makes him so damn he could only hope that when she did learn about his other identity that she would stand by his side. A guy could only dream right.

Thinking about her made him want to see her again. Chuckling to himself he lifted himself up and walked to his phone and dialled her number he memorized.

"Hello this is Natsu Dragneel's girlfriend. To whom am I speaking to?" she joked.

He smiled to himself at how cute she was "Why none other than Natsu Dragneel."

She giggled over the line "Good to know. DO you know what next month is?"

"The day cats fly." He joked with intended irony.

"Random. But no it'll be four months since we started going out!"

"Why's that more important than the third?" he chuckled

"Because four is my favourite number!" she chirped.

"Gosh your so cute. You free for lunch?" he asked.

"Always. See you later."

"Kay bye."

"Love you"

He paused. Did she?

* * *

**I did manage to get some Nalu in here. Aren't I a sadistic bitch? I wouldn't blame you if you thought I was. **

**I was too excited to post this that I have not checked over for spell check.**

**Review and I'll make Natsu and Lucy kiss in the next chapter.**

**You got to love bribery =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eeeeep, I'm already on chapter 9! Omigarsh! I'm am so stoked on how much this story has blossomed, really all the support given by all of you is so overwhelming. It really makes me want to write chapters in one go.**

**So yeah I'm proud to announce that this story will never be discontinued! Unless I die… But that would be thinking negatively. Yosh! So one more thing if anything so far is confusing to anyone just give me a PM and I will simplify or rectify the chapter that is confusing. **

**A shout out to Jellybeanbubbles for being the Beta of this chapter, twas nervous about posting this one but she helped a lot :D**

* * *

Lucy groaned loudly into her pillow, what the hell happened today? One thing she knew she spoke to Natsu over on the phone to make lunch arrangements and next thing she does without hesitation was confess her love to him and over the phone no less! That wasn't the worst part, no, when they went to the café where they had their first date at he acted funny. She would only guess he felt awkward about her confession. She would find him looking at her contemplating what to say, but nothing came out but cliché conversation topics. She grew irritable and didn't say goodbye to him properly which usually was, as shameful as she will admit, a steamy kiss. She didn't want him near her after that lunch whether be it that she was mad at herself for saying something he's not fully comfortable saying back or the fact that he was being a shmuck and not being honest and casual around her. When she arrived home she went into her feeble position we found her in the beginning.

While in this disgracing situation, she looked over if it was true. Did she really have such emotion for the man or was it mere infatuation? But she's never slept with him because she kept to the morals she set for herself of keeping it in wedlock so infatuation was not it. Really to be hones scientifically it doesn't take long to fall in love so perhaps the confession was long overdue. She was utterly embarrassed and confused. Her phone rang multiple times but once she saw the caller ID's of her friends she ignored the adamant hard rock ringtone of Sum41. She chuckled at the ironic lyrics of the song 'How can we fake this anymore, to turn our backs away and choose to just ignore.'

Indeed ironic. She looked at the ID and lifted her eyebrow at who was calling, it was Gray. It took her a minute of contemplating to answer but it came clear to her that Gray only called to give or get information. She swiped her finger on the green phone icon to answer.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Lucy is your idiot boyfriend with you?!" He yelled

"No why what did he do?" she asked

"The idiot came in here, thumped me in the face and ran off!" he yelled over the phone.

"… I don't care where he is so you're on your own." She said bitterly.

Gray grumbled over the phone "I don't know who I dislike more; that poser fire freak or the pink headed pansy."

She was taken back a bit by his dislike of the city's hero. "Why don't you like Salamander?" she asked

He groaned loudly "Don't tell me your supporting him too! Gosh he's got everyone wrapped around his damn finger."

Lucy raised her eyebrow listening to Gray's rants "I can understand Natsu but what grudge to you have on Salamander?"

He stopped groaning as if he was to sound serious "I don't trust him. One day he appears out of nowhere and becomes some great idol. But I'll ask you this, why is he hiding from us? I for one don't think he should have any reason to hide… plus he's an arrogant bastard."

Lucy couldn't disagree with the last point. She remembered clearly that she wanted to sock him when he carried her to her home. But the other points Gray brought up sounded stupid to the blonde so she wasn't going to fuel the fire and ended the conversation with him. Her mind did wonder why Natsu went down there to punch the detective. She had the idea of the dislike between them whenever they went out as a group so maybe Natsu got angry at work and needed to blow some steam. She'd never seen him angry, maybe upset but never to the degree of violence. Was this thought evident that she didn't know him that well still? She retraced her steps of what she didn't know about him and the list was long. Even going to his place longer than an hour was a taboo.

She looked at her phone and missed several of Natsu's calls. Maybe he was mad at her or not answering his calls… But Natsu wouldn't get so easily upset over that, maybe if you took the last dumpling but not over a few missed calls. Lucy collapsed on her bed and threw her phone by her side. She decided to close her eyes and not think of it till the morrow.

* * *

The next morning Lucy was in no better mood than she was yesterday. She ran late and didn't eat breakfast and her coffee was cold, reasonably her being grumpy would be justified. When entering her floor she made sure not to make eye contact with anyone she knew but she knew Levy would notice something's up straight away. She sat down on her swirly chair in her cubicle to find a stray sunflower in a vase. There was no card on or indication of who it was from. It did cheer her up slightly and she placed the flower at the corner of her desk.

She saw Sorano walk past with her handbag about to leave "You not working today Sorano?" Lucy asked

"Oh no, I don't feel so well so I handed in my work to Mira, see you Lucy" she said hurriedly walking fast to the elevator

Weird… but she wish she could do the same and leave. She had no assignments to do which meant she would have to go to Mr Makarov, while walking to his office she noticed Levy was in the copy room talking to Jet and Droy who working in the food and exercise columns in the paper. While approaching her boss' door Mira stood in front of her abruptly stopping her. Her face looked worried, Lucy could tell with her features looking so porcelain in a small frown and her eyes dull.

"Sorry Lucy. Mr Makarov is in the middle of a meeting and doesn't want to be disturbed"

She looked at the door hesitantly and back to Mira's pleading face, looks like Lucy wasn't the only one having a bad day. She squeezed Mira's shoulder and gave her a light smile.

She was really going to be restless now, with her boss in a meeting for who knows how long and no stories to write she might as well leave. Albeit she had, let's call it, an intuition that something might happen. So she planted herself in her chair and noticed the sunny day was turning into a tempest. From the distance she saw flashes in the sky coming ever so closer.

…

While sitting at his desk rubbing his temple the short old man was just near snapping his last piece of sanity. On the other side of the desk was a young blonde man well into his mid-twenties with a large lightning shaped scar on the right hand side of his face going over his eye and eyebrow. The young man looked irritable and just as angry as Makarov.

"Laxus just what do you think you can achieve of this?" the old man stared at the younger one.

The blonde rose his eyebrow at the, what he thought, stupid question. He dropped his angry demeanour and laughed darkly "Really Jii-chan, I have no idea what you're referring to."

Makarov was slowly turning read and reached for his file "We are missing thousands of jewels Laxus…There is only person who might know the password to the Bureau and it's you."

Laxus pulled a face as if her were offended "And why would I do that Jii-chan?"

"I don't know Laxus, I just gave it a thought you know after your little outburst the other day after I told you I'm not retiring."

Laxus scowled at his grandfather. Behind Makarov outside the large window the clear blue sky was getting engulfed in dark storm clouds. Flashes of lighting brightened the sky and thundered roared across the city. Like a beast slowly approaching its prey and roaring out in fury.

"The thing is my boy, why would you take the money..? So I want a clear answer of where you were three weeks ago."

…

Lucy reached out for her pen and got a static shock from it, her hand jerked away from the reflex and dropping the pen. She wasn't the only one; many in the office dropped their items from the static shock that went through the office. The next weird thing was all the computers had gone static. Lucy had assumed there was a hectic electrical storm heading their way and unplugged her unit of electricity. It made no difference it was still on the brink. Lights flickered above everyone's heads and the lightning storm outside grew closer the building.

The sound of lightning cracked inside the building making all fall to the ground covering their ears. The sound came specifically from Makarovs office. Mira had brought herself to her feet and opened the door to find Laxus standing over a lifeless small body. Her heart wrenching scream pierced through the office which made Lucy to jolt in fear.

Mira's palms covered her mouth to stifle her crying. Laxus looked up to the white haired beauty and smirked "He ain't dead. Just a little overcharged."

His gaze met Mira's, who in fact looked petrified. She couldn't make out what Laxus was now, he was sparking with bolts of electricity and his veins were coursing with power. His eyes looked murderous and crazy with power. He walked over the limp body towards Mira; she backed up immensely to the office room with all the cubicles set up. Laxus came into view in front of everyone looking menacing, he jolted forward and grabbed Mira by her arm and her scream racked his eardrum. She couldn't pry herself from his grip and the jolts of static electricity rippling under her skin.

"Ye know I still like to take you out for dinner Mira-chan" he purred.

She growled at him in anger despite her position. Jet was foolish enough to grab Laxus' hand to take it off Mira. He did too but was electrocute into the wall, twitching and groaning he survived the electrocution. Droy ran to his side to help his friend. Mira stood back with the others while Laxus sneered at all of them.

"Listen here! Fairy Tail Bureau is under new management and you are all fired… or rather electrocuted." He extended his arm and opened his palm for everyone to witness his hand pulsing with lightning he created.

Loke pushed his way through "You take over a business and kill all its employees? That doesn't make sense?"

Laxus' eyes darted to the gingered haired man and chuckled "Don't be stupid I'm not really taking over idiot. I'm just gonna toy with ya and empty every one of yours bank accounts."

Loke shut his mouth having no response. Lucy shifted so very slightly to the phone to dial for the police. When she just lifted it Laxus snapped to her view, his scowl looked vicious and fowl.

"Princess I don't think you noticed" he said while he walked towards her. "I control the power here. Literary." He pushed her away from her desk and looked her in the eye. She held her breath wanting to badly scream in his face. Something clicked while looking at her.

"You're the front page bitch" he laughed loudly "So where's your boyfriend freak now?" he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

Loke tried to walk forward to stop it but Mira stopped him and made him aware of the electrical field in front of all of them. Unaware how badly they would be electrocuted they all wanted to charge at the blonde man but stayed frozen in their spot. The sound of Lucy's gagging made Mira shake from fear.

"He-he'll come" Lucy choked.

Laxus let go of his grip ultimately letting Lucy drop on the ground breathing for air. It didn't feel like any ordinary choke, she felt the sparks flow through her body which made her breathing harder than usual and felt like it would instantly end her. Her body shivered from the residue of the voltage from when he held her.

"The building is protected by my lightning clouds. Anyone who steps one foot in this building will be electrocuted." He smirked.

"Now who's next" he said cracking his knuckles.

No one answered but a body moved to the front of everyone wearing a hoody and jeans. "You say Salamander can't get in 'cause of them clouds" the hooded man asked.

"Are you deaf? No one-"

"But what if he was already inside the building? What would you do?" he hooded man unzipped his hoody and threw it to the side. Red vibrant locks captured Lucy's sight and a wave of gladness and relief poured over her knowing things would get better with Salamander here still unknowing of his real identity. Albeit she felt a shiver run down her back and saw Laxus' fist fly towards Salamander and punching into his stomach, he flew over to the other side of the large room into the cubicle smashing it into many pieces.

Natsu groaned and lifted himself up to charge back at Laxus but noticed the people trying to back off, he looked to Lucy who noticed too. Giving her a nod she understood and ran to the fire escape. One problem was the barrier outside.

Natsu would just have to take him down before they'd get there. One by one the people went through, Mira being the last one carrying Mr Makarov. Everyone evacuated except for Lucy.

Natsu ran at full speed with his fists on fire ready to crisp the bastard. Every punch he threw Laxus took it without any harm inflicted. The blonde male took a fiery punch into eh head and still came out unharmed. He looked to the red head and grinned wickedly and outstretched his arm to punch. When he had he combo moved it with a swift kick to his legs and slammed his electrocuted body into Natsu's into a wall.

Natsu was struggling badly and his energy, strength and breathe was dropping. Lucy could only watch from a distance in fear that Salamander was failing. The room was in shambles and more than half the wall was gone bringing in the cold storm draft. He looked her way and begged her with his gaze to leave but shook her head. He looked to his opponent who had stopped his beating on him and was taking his shirt off.

"Neh poser, I want to show you something neat before you die" Laxus mocked

A huge burst of light filled the room and engulfed Laxus in it. The electric surge of it was too powerful to look at. When it dimmed down Laxus was twitching from power, his muscles double in strength and his arms were completely covered in scales. His irises were white as if his eyes rolled back. Lucy never felt so fearful at the sight of one single being, but Laxus didn't look human; he looked beastly. Once Laxus finished his power up he smiled revealing he had carnivore like teeth.

Natsu looked down to his wounds and winced at the lack of fire around him to refuel himself. He stood his ground awaiting Laxus to come, at lightning speed he did and impacted into Natsu with an unholy amount of power that struck through him like a knife. Natsu jumped back and held his bleeding wound and struggled to breathe. Laxus yawned mockingly at Natsu and looked to were Natsu's wound was. The superhero knew there was a small chance of failing but it wasn't an option.

"Jeez they make a bigger deal out of you than what you are. Or are you holding back?" Laxus asked, he looked around for a motivation and found one straight for the picking.

Natsu saw him look at Lucy and yelled for her to run. She didn't have enough time though because her whole figure lay on the floor under Laxus feet. His foot pushed into her skull and made the blonde woman make an unpleasant sound. Natsu couldn't stand the sound of her groaning and screaming it made his flames grow hot with anger which Laxus was pleased to see, although he threw a cheap shot of a lightning bolt into Natsu's face.

On impulse Natsu tried something that might have killed him but he took in a deep breath and ate the lighting given from Laxus. Laxus stared not believing what his eyes perceived. Natsu shuddered with the lightings power within him but felt the fire sensation in his centre. Lighting his fists the lightning poured threw his veins and settled in his palm just as Laxus did but the lightning Natsu had mixed itself with his flames.

Natsu ignored the pain of his abdomen and ran at top speed to the lightning user and socked him right off Lucy. Feeling his own power hurt him Laxus grew furious and continued to fight with the red head. Every time he jabbed Natsu would swiftly dodge the huge man's blows. Lucy managed to crawl from the brawl and got behind Salamander. She noticed too he was having similar scales that of Laxus' but it wasn't on his arm but on his face and along his cheekbones and forehead. He really did live up to the name Salamander now.

From the enormous power coming from them the roof had fallen to shambles. Natsu was getting back into it by landing many hits on his opponent and by the looks of things they were neck in neck with Natsu slightly stronger. The weather wasn't on his side as it started to rain. His flames were although never dulled or extinguished he kept persevering waiting till Laxus energy depleted. Their fighting became ragged and was slowing down; Laxus stumbled back to the edge of the building looking over to where the people couldn't cross the barrier he put earlier, where his Grandfather couldn't be attended to a medic. Natsu stopped his blows to look where Laxus was gazing unknowing the relationship between the people down there. The storm clouds were slowing lessening revealing the blue sky and sunshine and the rage of the storm became nothing thus letting the medics get to the endured on the other side of the barrier.

Laxus looked back up to the red head with a frown rather than a scowl "Let's finish this another time." Laxus jumped of the side of the building and disappeared by Natsu's sight.

With Natsu's system resting he didn't realise the pain he was really in and another attribute made him slightly ill. One could only assume it was the lightning he ate or the fact Laxus took too many shots to his abdomen. He crouched down trying to catch his breath and felt something covering his back. It was his hoody which he wore as being Natsu not Salamander. Remembering he wanted to come up and talk to Lucy and tell her what he should of told her over the phone yesterday, that he loved her too.

He looked up at his girlfriend who was near tears "I figured you wanted this back"

He put it on not looking at her trying to forget her screams from earlier which ached his heart to the point of breaking but at the same time he was angry at her "Why did you stay? You could've gotten yourself badly hurt." He said in a low raspy voice.

She didn't answer and lowered her head to look at the floor and his gaze poured into her skull. She was about to cry which twisted Natsu's heart with agony and that he was so stupid to put her in all these types of danger. He came up with his resolve but wanted one last thing was Lucy.

He moved closer to the blonde, with his palms he held her face and brought his lips onto hers. His kiss was desperate, needy and passionate for what seemed like the only reason Lucy hadn't moved. She felt his gentleness and affection brought out on her whom she couldn't deny felt magical. He sucked on her lower lip and stroked her hair until his breath went out and he pulled away from her. Her eyes blinked open to see the fire breather looking conflicted.

She was about to say something but the red head beat her "Take care of yourself."

He climbed back onto his feet feeling his energy slip away which meant his disguise would fade away too. He pulled the hoody on and flipped the cover over his head to hide away his pink locks that were returning. He ran off wincing at his wound, before Lucy could see him. She sat frozen on the floor and breathing in threw her nostrils catching her breathe back. Although that was an amazing kiss she kept imagining it was Natsu that was kissing her and not Salamander. She was in love with him after all.

Little did she know that Natsu Dragneel had packed his belongings and left Magnolia that night.

* * *

**Boom clap! I kept my word! **

**So I think I did okay for my first super person fight. It's kind of hard making them so equal to another I strength. Keep in mind this has very little reference to the Laxus arc. I made it my own suckers! And well don't get me wrong guys I like Laxus now but I despised him before the Tenrou arc so me making him a baddy for now is justified.**

**Come closer friend I want you to meet someone special. Just look below… Yes his name is review and I hope you'll be the best of friends. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay chapter 10! This is my most popular fanfiction so reason being I'm taking so long with it is because I want to make sure the structure is perfect as well as my writing skills should be up to standards. **

**Where I left off last… oh yeah you all wanted to kill me with the cliffie. Gomen this is going to be a biggish story so you'll be happy in the end****… I hope. XD**

* * *

The air was stale and hard to breathe in; she would slow down her breathing to prevent suffocation, although she wouldn't mind it now. She refused to surface her head in the blankets and face the outside world. Things were unbearable right now and it all started three weeks ago.

The day Laxus destroyed the Bureau was the day everything went absolutely wrong. She felt dirty for one thing as she shared, what she thought, an amazing kiss with not her boyfriend but a man who seemed like a ghost. No, not a ghost more like a mystery since he was flashier than what a ghost would appear. She didn't do anything when he was kissing her, she just returned the feeling and well her mind carelessly thought of Natsu while she was being kissed. Closing her eyes, it felt like he was kissing her and well… she was right but she was clueless.

The next thing he dashed away leaving her to dwell with her tempest of a mind and some fireman got her out of the hazardous building. She was taken to the hospital shortly afterward for examination and thankfully nothing serious happened, but the bruises on her head which admitted her for overnight observation. She bribed the nurses to phone a few people including Levy and Erza, both saying they would visit ASAP. She called Natsu's cell constantly but it kept going to voicemail, she tried his house number but the service voice claimed it didn't exist anymore. Lucy was getting extremely paranoid and was forced back into bed by the nurses. She waited for anything to happen while in her bed and got her wish when she heard a loud yell down the hall.

"Lu-chan! Take me to her! Where is she? Please take me to her!" you could only guess.

The little blue haired woman ran into the room with a nurse tailing behind her, both looking flustered and out of breath. That didn't stop the bluenette from tackling the reporter in a bear hug.

"I was so worried when you didn't come with us out the building. What were you thinking?!" Levy jumped away just from hugging her best friend and scolded and again hugged her tightly.

"Levy… need to… breathe!" Lucy croaked out and her friend released her grip and sobbed a sorry.

Lucy brought her fingers to her friends face to swipe the stray tears away. "Are you okay Levy-chan? How's Mr Makarov?"

Her eyes went down and her lip quivered "I'm fine. Mr Makarov just barely made it. We don't know how long it'll be until he's fully recovered" Lucy looked at her bed sheets as she tightly squeezed her palm into a ball.

"Also…" she continued "I'm not sure he'll run the Bureau afterwards, and it's in rubble. Mira said we should start looking for new jobs."

Lucy's head snapped upwards to look at her friend's eyes that were brimmed with tears. The bluenette softly smiled though if saying "We can do it". Lucy wasn't sure though, it's like the world's energy was blowing up in her face. All she could do was hope nothing else goes wrong from here.

The sound of boot soles marched down the hall drawing close to Lucy's room that almost haunted the ward. Lucy had a shiver run down her spine by the clicks and clacks got closer, she knew exactly who it was.

"Lucy! Oh my gosh! I tried to get here earlier but your task took longer than I thought." the red head Erza said hugging her friend tightly. She pulled back and looked serious which scared Lucy.

"What did she ask you to do?" Levy asked Erza.

Erza looked hesitantly to the Lucy wondering if she should speak more but Lucy rested her hand on her shoulder shaking her head "It's okay, I'll tell her. I asked her to check on Natsu at his apartment, he hasn't been answering his calls."

Levy's eyes focused on Erza now and so did Lucy's "About that…" Erza started. The chief policeman reached into her bag with an envelope with Lucy's name on it "It was taped to the door. We looked inside the apartment Lucy, and it was empty."

Lucy was wide eyed and looked at the letter with disbelief. "W-what? What… what do you mean it was empty? Are you sure it was the right place? You know this could be another Lucy-"

"Lucy it was his place. We checked with his neighbours and everything. I'm sorry."

Her bruised head pounded from her raised heartbeat and racing thoughts. She sat blankly and stared at the envelope. Slowly she opened the letter and unfolded the sheet of paper.

_Lucy_

_It took me a while to write this and not to make it sound like I'm a good guy with a lot of excuses._

_The truth is that, my stay in Magnolia wasn't permanent, and I couldn't tell you this in person because I'm a coward. I am a coward to admit my feelings and telling you everything about me, although I don't know much about myself either._

_I want you to know that you are extremely special to me and I never wanted it to end like this. I really want you to know that. And when the time comes you can carry on with your life and only vaguely remember my first name. That is my hope._

_I didn't want to lead you on too far, I never intended that but, you were far too amazing to ignore. You changed my life the day you walked into my office. I want you to know that._

_Stay well and keep moving forward_

_Sincerely Natsu._

Reading the last paragraph Lucy's tears pooled out like a rainstorm. After reading she brought her arm to her face to cover it while crying. He sobs escalated into screaming. She felt her friends layering her in hugs and stroking her hair. Lucy kept mumbling curses and apologies as if Natsu was there.

And now, here she was three weeks later, engulfed in her blankets in a stuffy dark room with trash everywhere from eating junk food. A few streaks of sunlight coming out of her blinds bouncing off her bed. Every time she decide to peak outside her covers she hissed at the streaks of sunlight. During the time that had past, several people knocked on her door and she ignored everyone one of them, her landlady was especially was pissed off and her rent was due very soon.

Today she decided to pry herself out of her bed and take a shower. She did so very half-heartedly and dressed in her pj's again to go back into bed. A rapid knock at her door and she internally moaned so no one could hear her.

"Lu-chan I know you're in there! Please open up" Levy pleaded on the other side of the door.

Lucy looked at Plue who was barking at the door which made her flinch at the loud sounds. "Lu-chan, I just want to see you. I also might have a job offer for you!"

Lucy moaned out loud for real and dragged herself to the door to unlock it. Levy wasted no time getting in, although she took a step back outside. "Lu-chan, when was the last time you opened a window in here?"

The little Bluenette stomped back in to open all the windows and lifted the blinds to let the sunlight in. Lucy whined and jumped back onto her bed and covered her head to hide from the sun. Levy, after her little rampage, stood in front of her best friend's bed with her hands on her hips.

"Is this what you're going to do till you get kicked out of the building? Come on, I got you a really good commuting job that will pay rent and extra expenses. You just have to come to the interview" Lucy kept quiet again which was irritating the hell out of Levy.

"I know this isn't only about losing our jobs. And I'm not telling you to get over Natsu in a few weeks, but you have to get out Lu, that's how you'll get over it."

Lucy threw the covers off of her and was crying again. "I don't want to get over it. We had an awesome relationship, and then like that he leaves me without a trace! I loved him for goodness sake and he just told me in a crappy letter that I'm 'special' to him! My heart can't take it anymore!" Her eyes were too dry to start crying but she let out an unpleasant sound out.

"Lu-chan will you hear me out on this job interview? The job is in oak town. It's the town that owns the whole of Fiore's database. If you're looking for Natsu to talk to him you can definitely find him through the data base."

Lucy stopped her tearless sobs to stare at her blue headed friend. She turned around to her full length mirror taking what she has turned into in less than three weeks. She turned her head back to her friend "When's the interview?"

* * *

"Lu-chan I can't believe you got the job so easily!" Levy faked cried.

Lucy sadly smiled at her friend as they walked through Oak Town.

Oak Town. Lucy thought the town was absolutely beautiful, with the wide river flowing right beside the town itself, and across the river laid a lush and lavish forest holding another smaller town to it. The architecture was stunning as well as the towns' location; for it had old buildings that resembled Gothic castles from the mid-19th century. The streets were small and the sidewalks were large; seemed like this town had more citizens that preferred to walk than drive.

Levy dragged her blonde best friend to every business on the street, which impressed the both of them since the businesses have been around for some generations. But a certain bakery store caught Levy's eye and the two sat down with some coffee and pastries.

Levy did most of the talking, most likely trying to pre-occupy Lucy's mind but now and then she would look up to the sky. This time strangely, not thinking about Natsu, but Salamander. Thinking about the last time they encountered during the Laxus incident, how battered he was and how desperately he was trying to stop the tyrant from electrifying everyone in the building. And also protecting her.

She felt guilt grow in her, not thanking him from getting her skull smashed and for saving everyone in the office, especially Mr Makarov.

Lucy shook her head slightly out her daydream. Especially the image of Salamander kissing her…

"… I mean as soon as they heard you were the reporter that wrote about Salamander you were in!"

"Hmm… Oh yeah" Lucy mumbled.

Levy tilted her head trying to keep her friends mind occupied and internally snapped her fingers "Hey Lu-chan, this is the same town the Metal Hero lives!"

That did peak Lucy's interest slightly "You mean Black steel?"

Levy's face brightened up "Yeah! You could feature him in your first article Lu-chan. Plus, no one has gotten a photo of him either, so it's a perfect opportunity!"

Lucy started looking at her friend's dazed face "Hate to break it to you Lev, but I'm not writing the front page anymore, remember?"

Levy whined at the realization and Lucy giggled at her. The bluenette gazed at her friends face and smiled slightly "That's the first time I've seen you laugh in weeks Lu."

"Yeah, it hurts when I do" Lucy joked.

After the girls last bites of their pastries they walked down to a large building in the middle of the quaint town. As promised Levy was taking Lucy to the power point data base; which knows pretty much about all the citizens of Fiore, and where they are situated which happened to be sharing the same building as Oak Towns main bank branch.

The Data Company was the floor above the Bank which was convenient for Levy since she wanted to make a deposit to the bank too. Lucy on the other hand, had become slightly anxious with the stares given to her by a couple of strangers. Something of that situation seemed familiar for some reason, but she decided to look past the stares and kept walking with her short blue haired friend,

Deciding to climb the stairs, the girls made it to the main office, which looked very corporate compared to the style of the building, or more accurately the style of the town. The crisp white tiles to the beige furniture gave off the feeling of regret if you brought any liquid or food up there. The front desk was made of glass with no visible scratches. As they walked to the front desk Lucy listened to the clacks of their shoes hit the polished tiled floor.

"Hello, we're here to search for a Fiore resident." Levy told the receptionist.

The young woman smiled at the two girls and grabbed a clipboard from her desk "For security reasons I need you to sign this form."

Levy took the board and followed the protocol. The woman proceeded to go into her computer and start the process. "Right so who are you searching for ma'am?"

Lucy cleared her throat, "Natsu Dragneel"

The woman's fingers glided across her keyboard and her eyes her fixated at the screen. By pushing enter she sat back and folded her arms as the computer searched. The computer pinged for its search end and the young woman's face paled. Her eyes looking anxious as she looked at the two curious girls.

"Ano… Gomen but it seems I have no match of where he is currently.

Lucy's eyes widened "What do you mean…"

"I mean his last entry was his residence in Magnolia… and now it's unknown" she corrected herself.

Lucy looked bewildered as if she was told he was dead instead of missing. He might as well have been, for she had no other plan to find him. Did he leave the country? Does he have more than one identity? What exactly didn't she know about him?

The receptionist studied the blonde's features from the confusion to the betrayal and most definitely her sadness. "I-I'm not sure if this will help but…"

Lucy's eyes lifted off the ground, her brown orbs revived with curiosity and hope.

"… There is another option, which is; that he's living in the nomad's territory."

Tilting her head in confusion she repeated "Nomad's territory?"

"It's the unclaimed lands outside each city. People who become homeless or too in debt, they take refuge in the forests. Most of the people in Nomad's territory are not recorded in our Data base." she explained.

Lucy's once dull eyes filled up with anxiousness and her hand clenched itself against her chest. "Origato!" Lucy yelled and turning to her little friend with a wide smile.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Lu-chan. He could be outside any city!" Levy reasoned with her best friend who was walking too fast for the little bluenette.

They walked down the high staircase to enter to the Oak Town Bank for Levy's errands. Once Lucy stepped in line inside the bank Levy could finally catch her breath.

"I… Hate… being… short" she huffed.

Lucy patted her small friends head and received a whine back.

"Seriously Lev, I can't wait to punch his sorry face in" Lucy said riled up in an angry tone.

Levy gave her a small smile not saying much, although giving her friend a sympathetic look. Knowing full well that her best friend won't punch her boyfriend's-excuse- her ex-boyfriend's, face in. the way she sees it is well her getting hurt which is the last thing she wanted. She wasn't sure whether Lucy was better off not finding him and sulking or finding him and possibly getting rejected again. It was a tough scenario. But what did she know? She's hardly had any romantic development recently, besides the harassment between her two close guy friends Jet and Droy. She honestly only liked them as brothers and has told them time and again that their relationships are purely plutonic. The bluenette thought to herself; how much the men were way to nice or the fact they would run after her with no input of how they feel. Regarding that thought of them she thought of how she wanted to meet someone a bit more… hard headed.

She was in her own little world half listening to her friend talk and coming closer to the front of the line. Levy placed her hand in her purse to grab her ID but then small hands rustled through the handbag. Irritated, she opened the whole bag to look and discovered it went missing.

"Ugh, Lu-chan wait here. I think I left my ID upstairs."

The little bluenette dashed to the elevator before her friend could reply. She clicked on the button but the elevator didn't respond. Fed up Levy took the stairs and walked up at a fast pace for someone of her height. After finally reaching the top, the tiny woman was out of breath muttering that she wouldn't be doing that again. With one last puff of air she opened the door and came into the office, only to be met with silence. She walked cautiously to the front desk to see if the receptionist was still here but only found an empty desk. Her ID book did stand there next to the form she signed earlier.

The sound of a gun clicked, Levy spun around to see the mouth of the gun inches from her face. The man behind it had an old man Halloween mask on, his breathing was shallow and even. Levy's whole body refused to move, the thought of dying where she stood making her freeze in fear.

"What is she doing here. I thought you stacked the bodies in the back?" a voice hissed behind.

Another man appeared in a Joker mask. His height and stature was tall and thin and his voice was deep and smooth, although Levy found it disgusting and slimy. The realisation hit her when the man told his boss about the others. Her throat tightened and her tears sprung, but she was trying to contain her sobs.

The man behind the gun chuckled darkly and lowly "Should we add her to the collection?"

Turning pale, eyes closed shut, teeth grinding, fast heartbeat. She was a goner

"Let's not. We need a hostage if we run into the cops." The boss said.

Dropping his gun, the man in the old man mask grabbed the small woman and took her hands to bind them. He growled at her sniffs and heavy breathing and pushed her to the floor.

The situation was hopeless, thinking her best friend might come up at any second; the little Bluenette was having a mini panic attack. She frantically looked over the office to alert the people somehow but to no prevail. Her ears just picked up on the men's' voices and stayed tuned to the conversation.

"Once you downloaded the codes take the midget to the back and if you run into cops, stick a bullet in her foot. They'll let you through."

"Right. And if we run into Steel?"

"Keep to the tunnels where he can't fly."

The sound of the computers pinged and the rustling of the two men came back to where Levy was roughly tied up. The same man that tied her grabbed her arm and shoved her onto her feet to the emergency exit that had a dingy staircase leading into the ally. Tripping a few times they made it into the ally were a bike was laid. The man pulled his mask off and untied the bluenette.

"If you run you will die here and now" he threatened.

Levy's hands shook as he untied her, his eyes gleamed at her with an unfavourable look. Once the bonds were taken off he shoved her onto the bike and cocked his gun in case he ran into the police. Revving the motorcycle the wheels skidded on the pavement moving at full speed.

Levy held onto the seat, supporting herself as the bike swerved around the other vehicles. Many honks and cusses were thrown between drivers as the bike sped down the small street. The wind swished her hair frantically blocking her view of everything around her. Once her hair was out of her face, she faintly heard police sirens in the town. The man and Levy sped down to the freeway that was heading south, the freeway was roofed for about as far as Levy's eyes could see, and perhaps the rain was an issue on the highway to have this type of extremity.

The siren softened behind them, Levy wasn't sure if that was good or bad. But the fear of what will happen to her at the end of the tunnel was plaguing her mind. Should she jump off the bike? No her small body would not take impact well and the tunnel was very close to empty, with little to no cars or people. She was seriously contemplating jumping; she leaned on the side slowly, closer and closer, nearer and nearer. But…

The distracting flickering lights straightened her up again; she tilted her head upwards at said lights and her fear increased suddenly. And it only soared higher when she heard a roar of a wild cat. What exactly was going on?

She heard the kidnapper swear loudly over the sound of the motorcycle, he slowed down to the point where the bike stopped in the middle of the road, and he stared down the path, listening carefully to hear if another roar would come up. Levy's skin crawled at the silence and as she was about to open her mouth to speak she was interrupted by another beastly roar.

The kidnapper threw the small girl onto the floor and started up his bike again but still waited to see what was making the noise. The lights stopped flickering and every light except the one above their heads went off. Now Levy went onto her feet ready to take flight.

"Don't think about leaving you bitch, I'll pump holes into them little legs of yours!" the kidnapper threatened taking his gun out.

Footsteps, two sets of footsteps were coming their way. Heavy footsteps, sounding like large men were coming. But that would be wrong because the figures that appeared were definitely not human.

* * *

**Kudos to the person who guesses who that is.**

**To be honest I didn't want to end their but I need more time to do the next scene.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a lovely review!**

**Next story update will be Felony of the Heart! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I've said time and time again but I'll keep saying it. Thank you all for your amazing support! With all my stories too but with this one it has been a blessing to have all you fans read this fic.**

**Thanks to my Beta JellyBeanbubbles! Who by the way Beta's at work. Shhh don't tell her I told you (^v^)**

**This chapter will be featuring my second favourite Fairy Tail couple so I hope you enjoy!**

**[JBB: All hail the almost cannon but not quite pairing of GaLe!]**

* * *

_Footsteps, two sets of footsteps were coming their way. Heavy footsteps, making it sound like large men were coming. But that would be wrong; because the figures that appeared… were definitely not human._

Levy's eyes were fixated to what stood before them.

She was sure she was hallucinating, that was the only explanation she could come up with. The specimen in front of her was indeed a man but that wasn't what was making her doubt her mind, no, it was the fact that said man was covered from head to toe in steel scales. He resembled a reptile of sorts, with his scales reflecting the flickering lights in the tunnel. A sickening sneer was on the monsters face and his matching scary red eyes staring at the thief beside her. His long black hair was thick and wild like a lion's mane and it intensified his menacing look.

She knew who he was; there was no doubt about it.

Black Steel.

A mixture of Excitement and Fear went through Levy's mind and body. Excitement over the fact that she was in the presence of the superhuman she had been reading about on the internet for a few months now. Fear over the fact that she had no idea what was going to happen next.

Black Steel released a strange laugh and sneered, showing off his white canines which reminded her of Salamanders appearance that Lucy had described to her. His eyes darted to her hazel brown ones before swiftly turning to the thief.

"So, ya little shit. Thought you could get away? This is my town, and no one steals from it" Black Steel snarls.

The man also knew, without a doubt, who this was. His eyes opened wide, irises shrunken down in fear. While his foot was itching as he sat on the bike his eyes darted to the exit and back to Black Steel. Levy for one couldn't take her eyes off the strange looking super human, completely unaware of what would happen next.

In a flash the criminal revved his bike and took off to the road again trying to escape. The little bluenette on the floor had her hair swished to the side by the gushing wind that trailed behind him, and closed her eyes from the dust that came into her face.

Black Steel sighed in an annoyed fashion. "Geez, what a newb." He grumbled.

"W-what?" the small bluenette stuttered.

His red eyes shot down to where she was sitting looking menacing.

"I said he's a newb. He won't make it out there." He said rudely.

She looked down where the man had taken off and back to Black Steel with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion "You're not going after him, so of course he will ma-"

A deafening Roar echoed through the tunnel, making the young woman jump to her feet and move a few feet away from the direction it was coming from. She heard Black Steel laugh hysterically which made her wonder whether the man was really what he was made out to be on the web. Her hand gripped her shirt tightly by her chest and she felt the unmistakable feeling of fear rising back up. She turned on her heel and started to run, regardless of what has happened in the opposite direction. Her breathe was hot and heavy from the turn of events.** [JBB: that just sounds so dirty XD]** Her small legs felt like they were falling apart from the uncontrollable shaking from the adrenaline. She almost choked on her saliva when she heard a low growl near her.

"Oi, what you think you're doing?" Black Steel said sounding annoyed.

She stopped and turned around hastily to only see Black Steel wasn't there anymore. She backed up but was stopped by a wall she never knew was behind her. For the third time within that hour she turned and almost had heart failure; the wall, which just so happened to be Black Steel, scared her half to death.

"W-what? How? Uh…"

His eyebrow rose high in scepticism. He briefly took in her appearance and wasn't sure if the girl was in her teens or twenties. If she was in high school he would be labelled a pervert by the small comment made when he called her cute. He was male after all so he couldn't deny the petite-like appearance of the bluenette was attractive.

He noticed too that she was easily startled. That fact sparked his sadistic side.

He whistled loudly in a high pitch; sounding very similar to a dog whistle. Loud footsteps hurried down the dark tunnel and the faint sound of nails skittered across the road could be heard. Levy took a few cautious steps back, her will to run lost by the overpowering anticipation to uncover what or who took down the man that had kidnapped her. The flickering lights made it hard for her eyes to adjust and see what was ahead. Levy's ears though, caught on to what the creature was.

The low humming of a purr rang in her ears and she had finally caught sight of the beast. He was dangerous yet magnificent, his body strong on all fours and large in size with his black fur reflecting the light above him. His tail swished in several directions like a cheerful dog which was in contrast to his expression. The beasts eyes were emotionless and bloodthirsty, his nostrils flaring and his teeth were clasped onto the man that had jetted off to the exit. With no prevail the man was caught by the beast and had been almost eaten. His whole body was scuffed up terribly, showing displays of a struggle and his shirt was in tatters. There was enough left of his shirt though, for the wild cat to drag him by his collar.

Levy was a loss for words as the large cat stepped to Black Steels side and opened its jaw to release the man and let him drop to the floor. Momentarily she had assumed the man was dead but the heaving of his chest and the large gasps for air said otherwise. Black Steel only smiled at the black beast with great pride, which disturbed Levy slightly.

"H-he's yours?" she squeaked.

His eyes darted to hers and his canine teeth glistened with peeking smirk. "He's my partner. If I don't feel like runnin' he'll get em. right Lily?" he asked the cat.

She sweat dropped at the name "Lily? You named the Panther… Lily?"

Black Steel growled at her. "I didn't name him squirt. He told me that was his name."

Levy's face went from confused to disordered. "What do you mean he told you? You can't possibly be suggesting that he speaks!"

"Oi shrimp no need to yell!" he hollered back at her.

"Who are you calling a shrimp you scrap heap!" she said and stuck her tongue at him like a small child.

Black Steels was getting annoyed by her fighting back. He honestly hadn't argued with a woman like this before but that didn't stop him being rash with his words.

"So I'm right; you are a child!" he growled.

Levy couldn't contain how angry this man- superman- or whoever he was made her. Her face was turning a light shade of red from the embarrassment of his insult and holding tight on her grip, keeping her hands in small balls. She wanted to badly hit him but that wouldn't help whatsoever since he was made up of metal and it would have no effect whatsoever.

"I AM NOT A CHILD! I'M 24 FOR MAVIS SAKE!" she screamed.

Black Steel took a step back, fearing the small "24" year old would explode. He admitted to himself his blood was boiling for a reason that wasn't related to violence for once. To be honest he found it fun to irritate this woman, and apart from being insulted back he found it an exciting contest. He felt his sadistic side being released.

"Huh? A shrimp like you is supposed to be a grown adult? What a joke! Geehee!" he teased.

Levy was almost to the point of murdering, or at least trying to murder Black Steel. Although she tried to mentally calm herself, she looked back at the smirking metal man, glaring as hard as she could.

"To think I thought you were cool." She mumbled.

Black Steels' heightened senses managed to pick up on her small comment. From that small confession he was sure he was blushing underneath the metal scales that covered his face. He snapped out his daze when he played back what she had said. She said 'were'.

"I am COOL. No, I'm actually freaking amazing, better than that poser in Magnolia." He snorted

Levy was shocked.

So he also knew of Salamander this information made the gears on her head start turning. Since Salamander had made his appearance in Magnolia, multiple sightings of different heroes have been popping up. After Salamander it had been Black Steel, who wasn't camera shy to let people know exactly who he was. Afterwards a rumour had started up in Nirvit about an angelic young girl healing the townsfolk and protecting them from the harsh conditions surrounding them. Let's not forget the recent accident with Laxus Dreyer with his surge of power with the ability to control electricity.

The little voice inside her head reminded her of something she read the day before and was to tell Lucy. A new sighting of super humans was spotted in a town near the mountains. Currently unnamed the two were described to be Ying and Yang incarnate. The article was short with little detail and in effect, sparking Levy's interest.

Snapping back to Black Steels comment, she needs to get answers out the man "It's odd and I can't really explain it, but you and Salamander seem to be of the same kin. Are you home grown? Or did you get your abilities from a freak accident?"

He was getting slightly annoyed with the questions "I ain't yapping to a nosey girl suggesting I'm a freak of nature."

"I never implied that! I just want answers!" she wailed.

Black Steel yelled in frustration "For Mavis sake you twerp! Fine, all I'll tell you is that I was born a freak, now shut the freaking hell up!"

Levy didn't yell back, she only started randomly laughing "You've got some anger issues there. I promise that's the last time I'll ask. I can't help myself since I'm a reporter."

He was taken aback by the sudden mood change and calmed down within seconds. He scratched the back of his head "Uh… yeah, it's fine. So uh… be careful next time." He gestured to the unconscious man by his feet.

She had completely forgotten about where she had been and the circumstances she was pulled in. She felt bashful all of the sudden when she realised she had been in a damsel in distress scenario.

"Umm… yeah, I will be. Thank you by the way." She said blushing.

Her childlike innocence made him powerless to be mean to her. He only let a faint smile form on his lips and developed into a smirk. Nodding to her thanks, she only turned around to hide the blush that was spreading over her whole face and neck.

Her view of down the tunnel had dimmed down with the flickering lights and it had become abnormally quiet for a public road. She realised she spoke to soon when she saw police cars racing from afar. Her head snapped back to Black Steel who wasn't making a grand exit like a certain fire breather does.

Sirens blazed through her ear drums, two cop cars stopped next to them. Levy saw a blonde head sitting in one of the vehicles and it became a blur when the car door opened and Levy felt herself collide into a heart wrenching hug. She had thought Lucy would freak out without her, but she was impressed that she tracked her down as fast as she did, with the help of the police and security cameras.

"Levy-chan! Thank Mavis you're okay!" the blonde said shakily.

With Lucy hugging her Levy was engulfed, being so small and she just accepted the hug nonetheless with the weight pushed onto her. She didn't mind though, Lucy has had enough bad news lately as it is. Losing her job, her boyfriend and her best friend in the same month would have killed her.

Unnoticed, the policeman got hold of Levy's kidnapper and put him in cuffs. Lucy let go of the small Bluenette and noticed the scene in front of her and another bizarre thing. Her eyes widened at the Metal scaled man in front of her. Her gaze slightly shifted to the huge wild cat by his feet too and the fear slowly spread through her and as she made eye contact with the beast. Her eyes snapped away to Black Steels.

"What?" he snarled and made Lucy jump.

Levy frowned at Black Steel "Don't worry Lu, this is Black Steel. He stopped that guy who took me. And apparently that's his pet. Although I wouldn't blame you for being scared of the Tin Man since he has such a short temper." Levy bitterly said.

"Oi Shrimp, no one ask for yer opinion." He snapped and as a response, Levy simply stuck her tongue out at him.

Lucy sweat dropped watching the two interact. Black Steel ignored the small woman and looked at the blonde, studying her. She looked familiar to him and the lack of remembering her bothered him slightly, as if something important needed to be recognised. His nostrils picked up something weird though, it was new to him but familiar. He had smelt it once before when he went to Magnolia in secret months ago. It smelt like…

"Oi Blondie!" he yelled at the poor blonde who was in a bit of hysteria at the moment.

"Uh… Yes!" she responded hastily.

"Are you a Reporter like Shrimp is?"

Lucy looked to Levy who was irritated again "For the tenth time, stop calling me that!" She snapped at him and him responding with an eye roll.

"Um… Yeah, we worked in Magnolia and I did most cover stories."

The Metal man's brain finally configured what the smell was on the blonde woman. "So you follow around the Pyro, right?"

Lucy looked to Levy in surprise and focused her attention back to Black Steel "Yeah… How'd you know?"

His mouth broke into an evil smile "Ya smell just like the Dolt."

"W-what? You can tell by smelling me?" Lucy squeaked.

Nodding a yes he then shooed his Panther and ordered him to go home. After the feline left he started to creep towards the girls slowly and kept that maniacal smile on his lips.

"What did you two do? His stench is strong." He asked.

Levy never interjected but only to stare at her Best friend who was as red as a tomato. Lucy only just felt immense pressure from the two hovering near her, waiting for answers.

"Lu… After Laxus' fight… what happened?" asked Levy

'_Way to observant' _Lucy thought.

"GeeHee. His stench is strong on ya." Black Steel said chuckling.

Lucy thought to herself how he would know Salamander's scent. And it couldn't be so he could smell him on her after one kiss. Could it? It can't be since it had been a while ago now too. But there was no denying that's exactly what he smelled. It was too much for her to understand, but she saw that Black Steel was on some other level, equal to the Pyro of Magnolia. She hadn't personally seen him in action, but the reports Levy forced her to read with her described that of alien. From Forming ones hand into a steel pole then into a chainsaw was out of the question. But it said he did it with ease.

"I don't understand. It was a while ago. How could you…?" Lucy whispered in disbelief.

"Physical contact stays longer than you think. Especially when you make out Bunny Girl" he said smirking.

She was beside herself; she wanted to crawl into a hole. Especially now that her friend was on the fritz from what she heard. She gulped and looked him in the eye.

"We didn't make out. The pervert kissed me and left." She said avoiding eye contact.

"That's all I need to hear." He said before vanishing right in front of the two.

Lucy and Levy blinked and he had landed up out of their sights but not long before Lucy felt her hips make contact with cold metal. The Metallic so-to-be hero grabbed the blonde and hoisted her over his shoulder.

Levy couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Black Steel then took off with Lucy over his shoulder running at an incredible speed to the exit of the tunnel.

The Bluenette cried out to the policemen who were about to leave and jumped into the one police car. They stood there looking at her in confusion.

"What are you doing standing there! My Best Friend is being kidnapped!" she cried.

They looked to another "Ma'am don't worry, Black Steel isn't a criminal. Sure he's not the nicest of guys but he protects the town. So whatever he's doing I'm sure he has a reason." The one cop explained.

She was pissed off beyond belief and realised she had to take matters into her own hands. She ran down the tunnel in hopes that she could find the motorcycle her kidnapper rode. Crossing her fingers that it wasn't damaged or at least operational. She thanked Mavis, finding it in normal condition. Although, using every once in her body strength to push it up and ride it was another challenge for her.

While she was working on chasing Black Steel, he himself was having trouble.

At the speed he was going he struggled to hold onto to a squirming Lucy who was kicking her legs and slipping from his grip.

His route was to go through the forest.

His destination…

Magnolia.

* * *

**Not big chappie Gomen!**

**Gomen again for making you all wait so late!**

**Anyway I try not making it a habit to have too much Dialog but I think this chapter needed that.**

**Leave a nice review and you will see Nalu and Gale scenes in the next chappie!**

**[JBB: Yaaay, can't wait for the next chapter!]**

**Thanks Jellybeanbubbles-sempai ^v^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for lateness. I'm trying to update my stories ASAP, it's hard though. The creativity is there but when writing it comes out soooo different, I actually redid this when I was halfway through.**

**Alright so this story is getting pretty serious now. I have this story planned out for another ten or more chapters. So I hope my faithful readers will help support me and encourage me. **

**Alright here we go!**

* * *

Her screams were being ignored and her escape was futile.

Being carried by this… monstrosity was not what she had planned for a simple day today, neither was having her friend kidnapped and saved by said monster…

Blonde hair was tussled and her sight sometimes was blurred with hair in her face. She gave up on her struggle and decided to just be a pest in his hair, hoping he would leave her somewhere. He proceeded still in the forest running in one direction ignoring her whining. The ride wasn't comfortable for her at all, that is to be expected when you are carried by someone made of metal.

His Stamina never wore out, nor did his speed change. He kept going with a drive that probably could last him for another week. Lucy, although being totally annoyed, was impressed at how potent Black Steel's speed and strength was.

She wouldn't be surprised if they were in Magnolia by now, Black Steel was running at a speed a car could compete against.

She yelled out to him once more, however not a whine or complaint but a question. "Are we near Magnolia?"

He didn't answer but his speed was dying down until he reached a complete stop.  
Letting out a small huff he examined what was in front of him as exited the forest.

It was a Broadcasting dish.

The inner mechanisms in his head turned the longer he stared at it until an idea flashed through him, leaving a mischievous smile with it. Through his pause Lucy started to scramble on his shoulder again wanting to see what was he looking at.

He shifted her under his arm so she would squirm less. Once she had the view of the Dish she drew a blank of why he was fixated on it.

"So what now, oh Mighty Hero of Oak Town? What exactly are we doing here? And why in hells name did you have to drag me here with you?" she asked bitterly.

He chuckled darkly at her question. "Ain't it obvious Bunny Girl. That fool Salamander has really warmed up ta ya. I'm usin' ya as bait."

She stared up at the Metal Horror with a lump in her throat.

"What are you gonna do to me?" she shook in her voice.

Her question offended him "What the Hell ya think I am Blondie?!" he yelled.

She blinked several times in confusion.

"Really Baka, I protect them folks of Oak Town. Do ya really think I'd hurt anyone unless you were crooks?"

She still felt uneasy. "So… how are you gonna use me as bait?"

He smiled widely showing off his sharp canines, which reminded her of another.  
He turned his head and saw what he assumed was near… the radio station.

He started to walk to said station with the confused Blonde under his armpit. He observed the plot and analysed his next move. Although through such caution he chose the worst option in his head.

He bent his knees in a leaping position and did just so. He leaped like she hadn't expected him to, he jumped so high and so far that they went beyond the fence and parking lot.

Lucy felt like she was going to vomit. Being yanked, carried and shaken around was making her head swirl.

Once they landed with a heavy thud she mumbled cusses at Black Steel. He only ignored the ramblings and looked for a fitting place to make a hole in the ceiling.

His heightened hearing picked out a couple voices a few steps away. Apart from Lucy's rambling about the fact that they hadn't been discovered yet was absurd, he followed the other voices and decided on the right spot to break in.

Her voice was abruptly stopped by Black Steel's next movement. The arm that was free was lifted morphing into what the Blonde assumed was a chainsaw. She gulped at the menacing looking object as it began to activate like a real chainsaw would.

His morphed arm was brought to contact with the ceiling which was being butchered into a fairly sized hole that can fit the both of them through.

His arm morphed back to normal and he took a step forward into the hole. He crash landed in the office with the Blonde reporter getting dizzier by the second.

Black Steel's hunch was correct, he found the location he was looking for. The hallway before the Master Control Room,

Black Steel could hear the commotion in the other rooms thanks to the sound of his arm opening up the roof. Doors were opened and murmurs were getting louder.

"Isn't that Black Steel?" he heard many say.

He smiled largely and let out a weird sounding laugh.

"Giihee. Which one of you is in charge?" he asked.

A man broke out from the crowd looking cautious "That would be me. Are you really Oak Town's hero?" he asked.

Black Steel kept smiling with his teeth glaring in the light.

"The one and only. I have a proposition for."

The man rose an eyebrow. "I'm listening…"

* * *

In Nomads territory a camp fire laid by a young pink head man's feet while his food was being scorched against the flames. Beside him laid a portable radio that belonged to another man living in the forest who went away momentarily.

The pink mans picked up on the radios news it had to offer.

"_Recent news bulletin, a blonde woman has been spotted near the station by the edge of the forest trapped. I repeat she's trapped and unconscious"_

He was sure he wasn't needed here. The police could handle it.

"_From what we can see she appears to have Blonde hair with a blue ribbon"_

His interest picked up. '… No it couldn't be.' He thought.

_I have just received confirmation that the woman is local reporter Lucy Heartfilia."_

* * *

The location seemed easy enough for him to find, plus Black Steel was pretty sure if the hero of Magnolia couldn't find the location he would beat it out of the workers of the Radio station.

Instead of the blonde being in his grasp, she was currently sitting on the ground behind the metal man. Not bound though, no, his threats of putting her in a real trap was believable enough for her to sit still. She knew if she ran he would easily catch her, and whacking him with something would cause no damage. She chose the route with less wasted effort.

She huffed at waiting even if it was only for ten minutes.

I thought crossed her "Won't the police come because of the broadcast?"

He turned his head slightly to look at her "I told them to inform the cops not to respond. Would be bothersome to deal with the police and Salamander."

She scrunched her nose distastefully at him "Why the hell go to such extents to meet Salamander?"

He didn't turn to her this time "To fight him."

She was confused "Why? I mean has he offended you or something?"

He roared with laughter and turned fully to look at her.

"You could say that."

A long pause stretched between the two.

His ears twitched and his smile spread from ear to ear.

"I'm the best and it will stay that way" he said turning his body to the direction of what he heard.

She squinted at the dot in the sky coming closer. The colour was undeniable and the angelic wings that accompanied him was no mistake either. The broadcast reached Salamander.

She wasn't in the mood to see him to be frank. Every time she remembered their last encounter all that she could think about was the kiss they shared and how it reminded her of Natsu.

She didn't want to think about her broken heart right now.

Her gaze, who had subconsciously been down at the ground, looked up to see the redheaded fire user. He landed and retracted his wings but his gaze was stern over her.

She huffed frustratingly while getting up and taking a few steps forward, almost standing next to Black Steel but still behind him.

She observed the fire users face was mixed with worry, anger and confusion in one. She only thought to herself why he would have the first two emotions. Her mind was plaguing her again so she shut her eyes tight and shook her head then focused on the situation at hand.

Black Steel and Salamander's eyes never left the other. Salamander's being more fierce and Black Steel's mocking. "What's going on here" Salamander asked them both.

Black Steel smiled and laughed "Giihee. We tricked you Salamander."

"-He tricked you." Lucy interjected quickly.

He raised a brow at the both of them and took into noticing Lucy's attire. She really does take good care of her appearance, but from her knotty hair to the badly wrinkled clothes he only assumed she didn't come here on her own will.

He looked beyond Black Steel to talk to the miffed blonde "You got yourself kidnapped didn't you?"

Her face turned red from anger, you could hear her teeth grinding from a throwing distance.

"I did not! You know what, I don't know why you came here. In actual fact you can leave because I got this handled!"

After her rant she folded her arms over her chest with her eyebrows scrunched harshly. The Red head sighed, he shouldn't really respond due to the sensitive situation but seriously, he himself was pretty fed up of her being dragged into situations because of him. That was the whole point of breaking up with her as well as dropping off the map.

Yet, again she stands before him in a tight spot. He wasn't sure what the reason for it was this time. The brief scope he did on the Steel covered man confirmed he was the guardian of Oak Town. What intentions did he have with Lucy and the hero of Magnolia?

"You can't be serious? You think you can handle this?" he gestured to Black Steel.

She ignored his comment which made him sigh frustratingly.

Salamander turned to Black Steel "So I'm here. What do you want?"

Black Steel looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a small frown on his lips. His lips grew into a smirk slowly and his fingers were twitching.

Before Salamander could think, an iron pillar came into contact with his gut sending him flying and landing on the ground with a hard thud.

Lucy's arms unfolded and her hands were brought to her mouth. Her gasp sounded like a strangled cry which made Black Steel turn around.

"So you do care for him. Giihee." He laughed.

Lucy saw Salamander propped himself up with a grunt and looked up with much anger in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?!" she yelled.

"Adding fuel to the fire." he replied.

Salamander got back to his feet, gripping his abdomen which would be pretty bruised up later. His eyes burning with fury directed to Black Steel.

"Don't get me wrong Salamander, I'm no bad guy." Black Steel said while stretching his joints.

Finally standing up straight Salamander positioned himself for a fight. "Why the Hell attack me then? Or kidnap her?" he replied looking over to the blonde who's expression became concerned for him.

Black Steel gave his signature chuckle and yelled out to the red head "I ain't second to you! This fight will show that!"

He lunged forward to begin his attack on Salamander but halted to the sounds of motorcycle roar coming towards them. Birds flocked out the forest in a hurry and the cracks and snaps of nature were made known to all three standing by the opening.

Lucy took numerous steps back, aware that something was fast approaching them with no control. The blonde squinted at the figure racing on the motorcycle and saw a blur of blue.

It finally made it out of the forest messily, shred the grass and wheezing out black smog. The figure on top jumped off in time before it had lost balance and spun uncontrollably on its side. The little figure raised up from her knees, which looked like they've seen better days, and made eye contact with the blonde.

"Levy?!" Lucy squealed.

The little Bluenette was heaving and smiling at seeing her best friend was still in one piece. Her smile though was soon replaced with a tight line quivering, her eyes collecting tears and her little fists shaking irrepressibly.

"I'm so glad." She whispered "I'm so glad to see the report was wrong." She cried out rushing into Lucy's arms and crying into her shoulders.

Black Steels eyes were almost out their sockets. Last he recalled the Shrimp was back in Oak Town, helpless of doing anything for herself in regards of her kidnapping. Who would've guessed after he kidnapped her friend she would've taken the unoccupied bike, which was twice her size, and followed them to Magnolia?

She was a force to be reckoned with. Small in size, but still a force.

After Levy finished crying her eyes out she looked to the commotion was in front of Lucy. She gave the steel covered man an angry scowl and her gaze shifted to Salamander causing the scowl to fade due to confusion.

"All's fine Levy. I'm not hurt." Lucy said gently fixing the bluenettes wild hair.

Before she could respond Lucy spoke again "I was only kidnapped so they could meet and fight." She said loudly and bitterly so the two super powered men could hear.

Levy nodded and gulped at the recent news, she self-consciously tugged on her friends hand signalling they should leave the men be.  
Lucy didn't budge though.

Levy knows her friend too well "You want to see what happens don't you?" Levy said sounding disappointed.

Lucy smiled slightly "I'd be dumb not to."

Finally the fight could start. Black Steel although only figured that out when Salamander kicked him sending him into a tree.

He growled when he got up from making contact with the tree and made no hesitation to counter Salamanders attack by morphing his arm back into a metal pillar swinging it at his opponent.

Salamander though, was agile on his feet, and dodged the swings almost by millimetres; sometimes he would slightly get grazed.

Black Steel let his arm return to normal and decided to fight onwards just with his fists. It was an unfair advantage with his steel covered body. His blows were harder than the fire breathers and his defence was stronger on top of that.  
Salamanders Flames were not to be taken lightly though. As their fists met the other they gave propounding results. Salamander tried another technique by setting his feet alight and sending durable kicks at Black Steel's.

Blocking his attacks he looked like he wasn't taking much damage. The sickening smile on his face showed clearly too.

Salamander sent more blows to his body but Black Steel countered with measurable defences. It tired him quickly and it caught up to him through his speed. The metal opponent noticed it too and swiftly went into his blind spot and kicked him by his back. He tumbled forward, the fire breather use his hands to catch himself and to fling himself back onto his feet.

The women on the side were in awe as they watch. The beings in front of them were fighting like they had never seen, it almost seemed like it was rehearsed. The movements of their punches, the flings of their kicks and the precision of their blocks seemed too unreal to be spontaneous.

The blonde was worried to a terrible degree; she couldn't shake off the feeling why. Suppose it was a sense of obligation due to repayment, the fact that the Red headed man fighting in front of her was the reason she was saved from a death defying situation. He was an ass yes, that was no lie, but the ass had a good heart, she was convinced of that. So she crossed her fingers and silently prayed that this fight was nothing more than a competition and that he would win with little injuries.

The Bluenette felt a bit different than the feelings of her friend. Unlike her friend she was looking at the metal covered man. Her feelings were muddled, the man who saved her also happens to be the man who kidnapped her best friend. Levy was in Limbo, caught between rooting for Black Steel to win or Salamander.

The girls fidgeted as they watched the fight.

The men both stopped making contact during their fight to breathe. Black Steel smiled and yelled "I know your holding back, I am too. Let's finish this!"

Salamander lit his hands once more but now he added on to his true potential and Black Steel's iron scales hardened on his flesh. They charged at each other again.

Black Steel kicked the red-head and the force was extraordinarily strong, sending a gush of wind past Salamander who dodged cautiously. Not quick enough though was Salamander, when Black Steel counteracted a punch that made contact to his arm.

Salamander was hurdled to the ground making an ear-splitting sound. The punch immediately left a nasty dark purple bruise on his arm. The pain was just as bad and his ego was at risk too.

"I liked that sound." Black Steel commented

Salamander threw himself back in with no hesitation. The flame of his fist grew to an unbearable size in hopes of cracking the Steel shell of Black Steel's body. His fist got Black Steels arm, it seemed too easy as if the metal user didn't even try to block. He had a reason since the fiery punch made no effect to his arm.

Salamander withdrew his shaking fist, noticing it bruised too.

"My steel scales render you powerless" Black Steel notified.

Salamander smiled which confused Black Steel until he noticed why.

The metal user's steel-scaled arm shattered into pieces. Black Steel's arm, aside from losing its steel scale skin, was badly injured too, almost receiving a 2nd degree burn. In disbelief he looked up to the smirking fire user.

"Don't take my flames so lightly." Salamander commented.

He sighed to only see they were evenly matched, he hated to admit it. And as much as he didn't want to stop the fight momentarily, he had to ask Black Steel something that has been troubling him for a long time.

"Black Steel tell me something!" he yelled at the metal user.

Black Steel snarled at him "What?!"

"I've noticed something weird and I just gotta ask ya, were you found in a metal container when you were a baby?" Salamander questioned.

Black Steels eyes almost shot out his head and his mouth was open in disbelief. "Yeah… how did you know? What the hell, how could you have known that?"

Salamander was just as shocked as he was. It was merely an assumption but to get it right was another thing "I'm just noticed how similar we are. Our fighting is almost too synced, though our powers are different they kinda have a similar eeriness to them."

"So what are you saying Salamander?" Black Steel asked sounding frustrated.

"I think we're of the same kin."

* * *

**Cue in annoying cliffhanger.**

**Sorry I had to cut it there but the next chapter is gonna be quiet hectic. A reader of mine will be happy to know that a certain fairy tail character will be entering the scene and after that will be a very very VERY important part of the story.**

**Just a small note: I'm looking for someone to do original story covers for all my Fairy Tail stories. If anyone wants to submit their work to me or to suggest someone on deviantart then PM me please.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a lovely review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my Fairy Tail!**

**One follower away from 100?! You got to be kidding! My heart is going to explode with happiness! What will happen to me when it hits 100?! I might die XP**

**I'm super happy this story has progressed to over 40 thousand words, I had the whole thing planned out last year and now we're 40 % in!**

**Crazy stuff will happen here! Leave a review to tell me how you felt about this chapter :D**

* * *

Upon the open plane, wind gushed harshly and hit the mighty oaks of the forest making it abnormally chilly. The leaves swiftly fluttered around the still figures standing against the autumn weather.

The two that were immersed in battle had stilled at the red head's question. Albeit annoyed the metal man facing him conversed with him and caught interest in the matter he drew out.

Frozen in shock he couldn't believe what he just heard

… "I've just noticed how similar we are. Our fighting is almost too synced; though our powers are different they kinda have a similar eeriness to them."

"So what are you saying Salamander?" Black Steel asked sounding frustrated.

"I think we're of the same kin."

Salamander's sharp red eyes focused on Black Steels reaction. Although he made the observation himself, the thought was mind blowing. Going on a whim he asked Black Steel with the hope that there was somebody… anybody out there that was somewhat similar to him.

As a kid he only dreamed of someone understanding the feeling he had. As that small orphan he dreamed of adventure, battles, mystery and had a burning lust to be something bigger in this world.

Black Steels expression was one mixed with shock and confusion.

"Wait hold on! From what ya sayin is that we're like a race or something?!"

Perplexed at his own observation his mind recalled another important detail.

Sky Maiden.

Heroine of Nirvit.

Not much has been mentioned of this mysterious woman except that she hails the ability to summon wind at her finger tips and also from what Natsu remembered about hearing of her was she heals the small town from ailments.

"Sky Maiden, we have to speak to her. Her and you appeared on the map at the same time with protecting a certain town, right? I think if we can get confirmation from her then we can find out where we actually come from!"

Black Steel went monotone in his expression contemplating whether or not to go along. Natsu's red eyes hardened as the silence grew thicker.

With conformation in his head Black Steel made his decision "Ain't gonna happen Salamander. I've got better things to do than being dragged along with yer sorry ass."

Natsu almost felt like setting the forest alight with anger "You're telling me that the one chance of getting to find out why you're like this or why your parents abandoned you or-"

Black Steel interrupted him by walking up to him and grabbing a piece of his shirt and yanked him forward coming close to his snarling face "I don't care. What's done is done Salamander." He growled and pushed back harshly.

Natsu gritted his teeth looking animalistic ready to kill a challenger.

He had to stay calm; he couldn't blow this out of proportion. He needed to convince the metal idiot to discover this. Gathering up information from the both of them there with him would be easier traveling back and forth to confirm a single statement.

Natsu was usually a brash person, as soon as Black Steel crossed the line he wanted to end him right there and then. His curiosity over the few months prevented him from doing so.

So now the question was: How was he going to convince Black Steel to go with his to Nirvit?

Natsu could only think of one way to do so, and he didn't like it.

"How about I… make you a deal" he said with doubt.

Black Steels interest was caught as he turned his full attention to the red headed fire user.

"If you come to Nirvit with me to see the Sky Maiden, I promise that on our return I will… publically declare you are stronger… than me." He forced himself to say.

He watched Black Steels expression turn from a cold scowl to a shit eating grin.

Natsu knew he had him hooked.

"When are you going to Nirvit?" a female voice piped up.

Natsu knew without looking a sighed exasperatedly in his head. When he did slowly turn his head towards Lucy he could only guess what she wanted by pulling that stern determined look on her face.

The Bluenette next to her focused on him too waiting for an answer to Lucy's question. And of course the occasional glance to Black Steel was duly noted.

Natsu looked at the blonde concernedly "Now, but it's best if you go home. You both need to get rest and carry on with your lives."

Lucy pulled her face unpleasantly into angry demeanour as well as the scowl was frightening him slightly. She placed her hands on her hips as he remembered her doing so plenty of times when they were together and he knew she wasn't backing down.

"I _will_ carry on with my life, I'm a reporter and I just heard that you and _he _are going to Nirvit to meet with Sky Maiden. I'm definitely going too."

Natsu was slowly losing his cool "Frankly you need to know you're not wanted here. I need answers without a nosy reporter breathing on my neck. The moment I met you in Hargeon was a mistake because I didn't even want you know what I looked like up close. So you reporters get home because if you don't-"

"You'll what? Send me to prison? Beat me up? Silence me?" Lucy wasn't backing down and Natsu couldn't really finish that sentence anymore.

He just turned his back to her "Just _please,_ you've been through enough being around me or even knowing me by reputation. Just go home and be safe" he said gently while walking towards the woods.

Black Steel, who you would expect to comment about the scene that played out in front of him, stayed silent and followed the red head towards the forest.

He briefly turned around to the blue headed woman "That goes for you too Shrimp."

Salamander and Black Steel started their sprint in the direction of Nirvit.

The two women left behind were muddled in the events they were experiencing up till now and felt out of place.

Levy was blushing by Black Steels final words and Lucy was baffled at Salamanders great concern for her.

She had to go home as Salamander said although the desire not to was strong.

But she had a terrible feeling lurking in the pit of her stomach when he left, almost as if something big was going to happen in Nirvit

She felt like a train rode over her.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia finally arrived in her apartment after searching for a ride by the border. Her and Levy paid the Broadcasting studio a visit and had them escort them to Magnolia.

She saw to it Levy was safe at her place in Fairy Hills and then to her own place to clean up and get to rest.

Upon arriving home she was greeted by herMaltese who had been missing her the whole day.

She groaned when stripping down out of her clothes and sinking into the fresh bath that she ran. The salts were stinging her tender flesh of when she was jolted around from Oak Town to the outskirts of Magnolia.

She pondered over the words of Salamander and his frantic attitude he displayed which was rare for the cocky fire user. His eyes looked alarmed almost, maybe even frightened.

She recalled the same look he wore when he fought with Laxus Dreyar, and the look before he kissed her…

Her cheeks flamed once more from thinking about the moment that was so long ago, getting flustered she ran cold water in the bath to get the heat down in the tub.

'Is it really the tub making you hot' she asked herself in her head.

She sighed in defeat and dropped the subject between her and her self-conscious, there was no winning in that battle. After feeling rejuvenated she hopped out of the tub and dressed in her baggy t-shirt and fluffy PJ pants.

She was near to forgetting about Salamander and his journey to Nirvit.

An eager knock came from her front door, startling Plue and causing him to bark piercingly through her eardrums.

She groaned and shuffled to see who it was on the other side.

It was Gray.

Puzzled she opened the door to the Raven haired man wondering what was wrong since he's never made an effort to come over if he needed to speak to her, usually he would just phone and meet up at a coffee shop or at the police station.

"Sorry to intrude but I think I found out something and I need help piecing it together." Gray walked in without Lucy's permission after she opened.

He walked to her sitting area and dropped his files on top and sat down scratching through material, looking panicked almost.

Lucy sat next to him and tried to calm him down by stopping his arms flaring around.

"Gray Relax! What's got you in a panic?"

She only got to observe his features now. His skin was in a cold sweat and his eyes had formed black rings underneath. He looked like he hadn't slept at all this week.

He breathed in and out to calm down "Lucy, I'm going to tell you things you are not allowed to tell a soul. I'm talking to you and not a reporter got it!"

Lucy arched back a little from his spit flying everywhere "Yes, okay I promise!"

Gray relaxed a bit from the relief of confiding with a friend. His fingers eased up and found the file he had been scrambling to find.

The slapping noise of documents dropped in front of her brought her out her daze and urged her forward to grab the file.

She opened it and the first thing that caught her eye was the red stamp that spelled out _'Confidential'_  
She gulped and hesitated to read the first sentence, as she went through word by word the hesitation had been long gone.

As she was reading the overly complicated explanations the file was giving Gray spoke up, relieving her brain from it all.

"As you know there is a powerful underworld beneath ours. Private investigators like myself have been trying to find a way to discover one of the leading groups that controls it all. Long story short we've caught onto a lead with one of the three powerful groups- Oracion Seis."

Lucy's pupils dilated slightly, knowing their reputation by rumours. As much as they have to do with the murders or assassinations of government officials and bureaucrats, they are also known for their international weapon smuggling.

Gulping Lucy nodded for Gray to continue.

"We've managed to trace a source of them, instead of selling, but purchasing high ranking military weapons. Crocus is now involved in tracking down their whereabouts. I've personally calculated it down to two areas but it's just a theory."

Lucy's mind was no doubt away from Salamander from this point on. After Gray wiped the cold sweat forming from his forehead Lucy briefly went to go make his some instant coffee so he could stay awake and continue on.

Once the coffee was in front of him he took a huge first gulp despite it being boiling.

"That's one of the things concerning me…" he said in-between sips.

Lucy set down her coffee to get his full attention.

"I went over the numbers, and as wealthy and filthy rich the underworld is, Oracion Seis can't afford to buy enough weapons to start a nuclear war with Crocus. Known to just Erza, I and a few others, nuclear data and information at the Weapons Technology tower was stolen a few months ago but we only found out recently because right after it was taken the building exploded within the same night. You'll remember it, the one you wrote about on Salamander."

Lucy let out a small gasp at remembering that night. The building wasn't far from where she had her first date with Natsu.

"Even with the stolen data they'd still need some more cash, so I did a little digging…"

A new file had been plopped in front of her. Unlike the last one, all police personnel could look into this case.

The graphic photos of found dead corpses were taken several months ago in different locations. Eight casualties' altogether.

It felt like the coffee she drank was rising again and she immediately had to close the document.

"Sorry about that. We tracked down an illegal testing facility at 5 locations and suspect it's done by the same scientist or illegal practitioner. The two buildings where the experiments were held at had cameras and we had a look at some footage and recognised one of the only known Oracion member we know more or less about."

Gray breathed in from talking too fast; Lucy at the same time took a breath in too, forgetting to breathe while Gray was talking.

"It's not proven but we suspect Oracion Seis had made a client out of this monstrous researcher. Perhaps they were supplying candidates in that file who are now deceased."

Lucy pondered and even though she didn't want to look at the photos again, she forced herself to look the second time.

Blood.

So much blood.

She felt bile rising up her throat but pushed it back down when she recognised something in each dead person in the photos.

With sickness washing away she pondered over what had happened to every candidate's skin and teeth, not only that but also what had reminded her of it.

A word repeatedly went through her head that she couldn't shake off.

'_Lightning'_

"S-Scales…" she murmured.

"Huh?" Gray spewed out.

Lucy couldn't stand anymore; she leaped on her feet and shoved the photo almost into Gray's face.

"Tell me, do these look like scales to you?" she pointed to the faces of the victims

Gray grabbed the file from her and observed the detailing of their faces. He scrunched his nose in confusion, not sure what to make out of it.

"I guess so, but what made you think of scales?"

Lucy rubbed her forehead, feeling it was about to explode "I've seen it before" she said.

Gray's eyes widened at her and Lucy knew all too well what he was going to ask next.

"The… the attack at my work, with Laxus Dreyar. As you know, he did pretty insane things there… and he-he transformed into this monster!"

Her legs were about to give in, she took the seat across from Gray's and leaned her elbows on her legs while holding her pounding head.

"Salamander too. After one attack Laxus gave him with lightning, Salamander had no choice but to eat it like he does with fire. The next thing I saw was him being overpowered and the same scales formed on his face."

Gray was trying to absorb Lucy's information. He never did believe in things like this but at this point he couldn't deny it.

"And Laxus Dreyar never showed signs of having powers or abilities like that. In fact if I recall what Levy told me after we lost our jobs, we were near bankruptcy thanks to Laxus. No one knows what he did with that money but she told me this happened before he destroyed the Bugle."

Gray spoke without thinking and Lucy was no doubt thinking the same thing "There must have been more than eight candidates. Some of them could've been successful in whatever they were doing. We can't say for sure but Laxus might have been one."

Lucy nodded in agreement and sighed exhaustedly "This… this is a lot to take in. My head is about to explode." He whined rubbing her forehead.

Gray frowned slightly and averted his eyes from her, remembering something else he had come to her house to tell her. The blonde was sharp in picking it up and leaned forward.

"What is it?" she asked sounding annoyed.

Raising his hands he tried to wave her off "It's nothing you've probably had a long day, I don't want to-"

"Gray." She said sternly which made him gulp "What is it?" she asked again and lastly.

He groaned and slipped his hand in his laptop case, retrieving his laptop and placing it in front of her.

"It's about Natsu." He stated

Her eyes flicked back from Natsu and the laptop in confusion and waiting for Gray to carry on.

"It's nothing but an observation; he's not involved in police investigations so don't let your mind wonder there."

"What was your observation?" she asked

"From what I recall you telling me, and of course from your first article in the newspaper that Natsu was Salamander's first witness in his career, so to speak."

He tapped on the laptop screen to multiple security camera footages, it had seemed Gray found the North Banks night vision cameras.

Her eyes flickered from each angle and raised her eyes up to the Raven haired boy confused.

"I went through every camera in that area and I couldn't find a trace of a witness. I even found other footage of other stores nearby and still couldn't find him."

Lucy felt her chest tighten from anxiety "Why are you telling me this? Maybe he just lied to get attention."

Gray shook his head "If that's so how did he pin down such accurate specs of Salamander? My best guess is that he knows Salamander and might be working with him. Lucy I didn't want to burden you with all of this, since you are searching for him but I want to warn you of what trouble you might find when you see him again."

Lucy's head was downcast, unsure what to think of right now. So many other theories were going through her head and they were all connecting Salamander and Natsu together.

Gray yawned and collected his laptop as well as tidying up his files together and putting them away as well.

"Sorry about keeping you up and bumming you out Lucy. I need to go since I haven't slept the past few days; it's finally caught up to me"

Lucy walked him to the door still with a frown plastered on her face. She opened the door for him to lead out but stopped him at something she wanted to ask him.

"Wait Gray, one last thing, what two areas you think the Oracion Seis are going to make their attack?"

Gray looked up and down the hall to check for eavesdroppers "My first hint would be the mountains by Axios and my second thought would be… by the Nirvit forests."

He waved off goodbye and she closed the door and locking it immediately.

Once she did she leaned against it, with her hand gripping her shirt by her chest. Her head and her heart felt like giving in.

She couldn't handle her discovery and assembling the pieces of discovering how Natsu, Salamander and the Oracion Seis are connected.

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she couldn't reject the undeniable proof that was right in front of her.

From her first date, to the Hargeon harbour to the incident of Laxus terror on Fairy Tail Bugle; she didn't even notice…

Angrily she wiped her tears from her face and picked up her phone and dialled a familiar number.

It rang several times before she heard a female's groggily answer her

"Cana Alberona speaking, who the hell is this?"

Shaking her head at the sound of her hangover she brushed it off since she's in a rush "Cana its Lucy. I need a favour, does your dad still fly a light aircraft, you know from before he joined Magnolia forces?"

"Whaaa, uhh yeah, why?"

She was slightly uneasy at what she was about to negotiate with "I need a flight out to Nirvit in an hour? If you do me this favour I'll… give you my limited edition Johnny Walker whiskey collection."

"You would give that away for a midnight flight?! You got a deal, no take backs! I'll wake my old man up and we'll meet you by the small aircrafts section at the airport!"

"Meet you in an hour."

She sighed still wavering in what to think right now. But in the morning she's going to search for answers, even if it kills her.

* * *

The ocean of trees stretched on for miles upon miles until a small opening finally came into view for the two or rather four travellers. More specifically the travellers were none other than Salamander of Magnolia and Black Steel of Oak Town with their faithful companions.

It had been a full day's journey for them both going at their maximum speed and also along the trip the two had seen better days. Whilst travelling to Nirvit the two repeatedly fought along the way which now led to the silent trudging of their feet, without a single word for the past few hours.

Traveling alongside them was Natsu's partner Happy and Black Steels Panther partner Lily.

The two men wore sun breaker jackets that equally concealed their appearance and protected them from the harsh heat hitting them, which was in great comparison to the weather in Magnolia currently

The two seemed different though in appearance.

The greatest shock was Black Steel. Underneath his covered hood showed almost an entirely different face, more specifically a flesh based face.

The change was certainly a shock to the fire user, along their journey they had both run out of energy to conceal their appearances and had mutually agreed not to speak of the others appearance to anyone else.

Black Steel looked almost normal except he was near his superhero persona with having multiple piercings everywhere from his face to his arms and god forbid he had more anywhere else.

Salamander on the other hand was just Natsu for the time being, at least until he regained all his strength back.

Once outside the town the faithful animal partners were left by the stream that flowed next to the town and the two men stood by the entrance gates hesitantly.

The town looked centuries old, although very well looked after.

From each small house to a business the town was bustling with happy passer-by's that lived and worked in the town.

"So, where do we start Salamander?" Black Steel asked.

Natsu rolled his eyes at him calling that constantly "Just call me Natsu, I'm sick of that name by now. I don't really know the town so maybe we could start by asking local businesses what they know about Sky Maiden?"

The former metal man glanced around the town and noticed many eyes landed on them. Growling slightly Black Steel tried to find a place to start with and fast.

"We can start with the bar. Many bartenders get news from all sources… Gajeel."

Natsu looked up with a confused blank face "What?"

Without looking back he replied "That's my name; Gajeel" and he stepped forward on his way to the bar leaving Natsu behind dumbstruck and then catching up to him.

The bar was old as they came, along with the customers too. It was only noon and many old men were wiped out.

Natsu and Gajeel pulled their hoods down as they took two seats by a pub table and sat in silence looking for some service. Grouchily Gajeel said he'd go to the bar himself and talk to the bartender while he was there.

Natsu was in a daze observing the chip mark in the table and ignored the world around him.

The sound of heels invaded his mind and a soft although voice entered his ears "Can I take your order, sir?"

Out of his trance before he looked up, he caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

His breath hitched and his eyes dilated.

He knew that scent

And it was right next to him.

A cold sensation swept through from the top of his head down to the flesh of his body as he had been drenched with a bucket of water.

Slowly turning his head up he saw the face he did not expect to see in this town at this very moment, the blonde who he left in Magnolia the day prior.

Lucy Heartfilia

"Can I take your order now, _Salamander?_"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!**

**The words flowed so quickly from halfway through this story! Yay!**

**Hoped it met everyones fancy and just a quick note I hope no one is expecting too much explanation in regards for the Exceeds since I didn't really incorporate their backstory in this story, sorry!**

**Leave a review about your thoughts in this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Eeeeep! I'm a terrible person! I'm soooooo sorry for updating so late :o**

**Just to always reassure you guys that I'll always eventually update. Sometimes quicker than others and likewise some slower than others. **

**To those who have stuck by me from the beginning, I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart! You have all been amazing and have really inspired me every step of the way. **

**Now commencing fourteenth chapter!**

* * *

His eyes must have been tricking him, he just couldn't accept it. He repeated to himself 'no' over and over again. He played his cards right didn't he? Maybe not the best way he could, but still.

Now he had to accept the undeniable fact that his ex-girlfriend (due to extenuating circumstances) has caught him out and figured who he really is. And on top of it all she's a brilliant reporter.

All the time he tried to push her away and yet she was like a magnet being pulled in without anyone's consent.

Seeing her so close made him nostalgic of her scent, her smile, her laugh and well everything wonderful about her. Although this wasn't the way he'd wanted to reunite with her.

More specifically now with her current mood with him… to put shortly-Happy Lucy = Good; Angry Lucy = BAD.

Could this moment be any worse?

Natsu shuffled to his feet and stood right in front of her, he was so close he could see the tears forming in the corners of her magnificent brown eyes. It made his heart sink so fast it was agonising to see her in this state.

He opened his mouth to break the tension "Lucy I-"

But she beat him to it with a fast and hard slap to the face. It was fast but the crack of her slap did catch the attention of a few individuals in the bar.

Her face was bright red with multiple beads of tears running down her face although she was trying to keep a straight face.

"You… you… YOU!" Lucy muttered looking like she was going to explode.

Natsu was waiting for the screaming and prepared himself by closing his eyes. He waited a bit and noticed nothing had happened. As he opened them he saw she was gone, out of sight, vanished.

He heard someone whistle though and it came from his temporary traveling partner "Well that… was somethin' else." Gajeel said smirking slightly.

"Where did she go?" Natsu asked uncaring of what Gajeel had to say at the moment.

Gajeel pointed with his thumb to the back exit "She ran though, so ya better get movin'. I'll just drink until you come back." He said already holding a beer bottle. The savage, it wasn't even afternoon yet.

Besides the excuse to drink Natsu was surprised at the black haired man's attitude change, from how Natsu understood Gajeel, was that he lived on sarcasm, teasing, mocking and fighting. The character change did concern him slightly but he had no time to think it over.

Without a second to spare he dashed out the bar and caught wind of her scent. She was surprisingly fast for a normal girl, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle.

Her scent was coming from the direction of the Nirvit forest and Natsu's panic escalated, since he was sure something awful was lurking in there. He frantically ran and stumbled, trying to launch himself further to where she was.

Finally when he caught sight of her, she wasn't running. She stood still in the middle of the forest, shaking and tightly gripping her fists in anger or sadness? He couldn't say.

She was well aware he was there and slowly approaching her, but she didn't care what-so-ever of what his next move was.

Just as he was a few steps away her wavering voice spoke up "I… I'm not sure who I should be madder at… myself or you."

Natsu's throat tightened at the sound of her tear choked voice, he tried to lighten the mood but it would have been best to shut up when he put a foot in his mouth "Well I'd prefer if you were madder at yourself but I am to blame I guess…"

She turned around giving him a deadpanned look "Yeah, _you _are to blame…" she said coldly while drying up her last tear running down her face.

An awkward pause sprouted that Natsu couldn't fill but was relieved when Lucy spoke up again "But… I'm sure you had your reasons and it isn't my place to interfere since you are a grown man after all... I just want to know Natsu, we had a good thing going on between us right?"

Natsu's heart sped up slightly "… Yeah of course!"

"Okay, so in line with that… did you ever trust me? Did you ever have any intention to tell me about who you really are?" she asked bitterly.

Of course he had.

I mean sure not at first when they first started seeing each other but as he got to know her better the urge to confess became stronger and stronger with each time he saw her. And when he was really starting to consider voicing his confession, she got into some serious danger. He had a sneaking suspicion that someone was watching her after the Bora incident and on top it off there was the lightning catastrophe at her work.

He drew a line.

It wasn't easy not seeing her anymore; writing that letter for her made his throat clench in pain and leaving the city for the last time hurt his heart.

"I just wanted you to be safe…" he simply replied.

Her intense brown eyed gaze burned into him, which awkwardly made I'm avoid eye contact.

"I'm still furious with you" she said sternly.

"Are you implying that you might be forgiving me?" he smiled a toothy grin trying to break the tension.

She gave him a silent response with another deadpanned look.

Ignoring his question she took a deep breath and started up a new topic "So I found a lead on where the Sky Maiden might be. We should head back and get Black Steel." She stated starting to walk back to town

Natsu's eye twitched slightly "'We?' oh no, not happening. After meeting with Sky Maiden we might run into some danger, so that's a big no." He said seriously.

She slowly stopped and turned her head slightly "Natsu, what do you think of the title of my next headliner "Brave Hero revealed as Idiot Reporters Boyfriend"? I think it'll sell thousands." You could hear her be humorous but dead serious.

Natsu's jaw was hanging in disbelief "Y-you wouldn't!" he shrieked.

Lucy turned around to face him "I'm passed the point of concern for safety; this is the kind of adventure I've been looking for. So even if you don't go with me I'll still be on your tail. Either we figure out the connection between you guys together or not at all."

Natsu was still trying to hold his ground, but the look on her face had won the fight.

He growled slightly and looked at her straight in the eye "Alright but I have a condition…" he said while starting to walk and stopping very close to her "… if things get dangerous you stay by my side, and if there's an opening for you to run, take it."

She slightly smiled at him "Of course I'll be safe. You're Salamander after all."

* * *

Lucy's so called 'lead' was totally useless.

After tracking back to a slightly tipsy Gajeel in the bar, which surprised Lucy at his toned down appearance from when she last saw him and finding out he had such a bizarre name, they set foot to the forest once again in hopes to find an abandoned house that once belonged to a host company.

On the way was totally hopeless because of the boys constant bickering at each other about an old story with the hare and tortoise, although Natsu is convinced it's a cheerleader not a hare.

"Why you… the cheerleader can totally whip that stupid tortoises butt!" Natsu said with his voice pitching higher.

"Idiot, it wasn't a cheer, it was a hare and it lost anyway!" Gajeel hollered back.

"Sure, the first time, but then the hare won like hundred times afterward!" Natsu countered.

'A minute a go he was convinced it was a cheerleader' Lucy thought as a sweat drop form on her head.

Gajeel although didn't argue with Natsu, he just crossed his arms and looked in deep thought "That makes sense… Learning from failure."

"Would you two shut up! Gosh you've given me a headache with your stupid debate." Lucy yelled making her headache.

Gajeel lifted his brow at her "Listen blondie, we're stuck out here lookin' cause of yer flimsy lead. So if Salamander and I make too much noise fer ya then too bad."

'He has a point' she thought.

"Still, you two could help me find the right way to this stupid place instead of bickering." Lucy grumbled.

Gajeel growled at the blonde darkly and in return she rolled her eyes "Sheesh, I don't know what Levy see's in you."

Gajeel's eyes widened 'The Shrimp?'

Lucy turned away from facing black steel snickering to herself, happy that she managed to silence him.

"Oi, what do you mean by that bunny girl?!" Gajeel growled.

"Gihi" she laughed.

"And don't be stealing my laugh!"

She carried on snickering to herself until she noticed Natsu was quiet and looked over to the pink haired hero who wasn't even listening to the two but was deep in thought. His eyes were looking north towards where the Worth Woodsea is. The forest they were in was nothing compared to the Woodsea.

"Natsu…?" Lucy asked with concern.

"Let's push forward." Natsu said seriously which even Gajeel noticed.

"What's up Salamander?" the pierced man inquired.

Natsu looked at them with dead serious expression, you could see in his eyes that were usually such a happy vibrant dark emerald colour but instead darkened due to his seriousness.

"Something bad is on its way."

* * *

On the opposite side of Nirvit from where our three adventurers were, lay six shady people looking over at Woodsea ground, which we all know due to their previous mischievous encounters. Their malevolent sneers suggested that whatever they were planning was reaching it conclusion.

"I can hear it" Cobra's voice growled sickeningly.

A giant purple snake slid from the ground over his body effortlessly and rested like a welcomed guest over his shoulders. The maroon haired man in turn petted the beast affectionately.

"The sound of machinery, the roar of the engine…The sound of the end." he lowly said and sneering menacingly.

"Not so fast Cobra." A cool voice said behind him.

Racer was nestled on top of his motorcycle nonchalantly but sat up to speak to his snake charmer of a teammate "Well, not that speed is a bad thing"

"We're near the time to activate it; all our plans are moving along effortlessly." Cobra said turning to the other five standing behind him.

"This machine will surely turn the tables over in all the capitals. Oh yeah!" Hoteye bellowed pushing his ginger hair aside and was still sporting his priest attire.

"Nirvana…" came a silky female voice owned by one of Angel.

The loud snores interrupted everyone's thoughts and the loud sound of a snore on a nearby blanket belonged to that of a young dark haired man.

The oldest member of the group shook his head in frustration at his son. His eyes peered back to where Cobra was speaking of earlier and smiled at his own thoughts.

"Soon Crocus will be begging for mercy, the Oracion Seis will strike soon"

"You sure we're not getting our hopes up? Maybe Nirvana isn't strong enough." Racer questioned.

Brain lifted his brow at his comrades ridiculous question and then walked up to the edge of the cliff outstretching his arms horizontally "You've seen this land for yourself comrades. It is hopeless without the help of these minor heroes. Nirvana will simply put this dog of a country out of its misery."

Angel 'tched' the theatrics of their leader "And what if these 'minor hero's' interfere?"

Brain only smiled wickedly "Minor heroes don't equal to massive Villain's."

* * *

Lucy's feet were beginning to burn; wearing newish boots was not a smart move on her part.

It was frustrating for her as she was tailing at the back of Natsu and Gajeel, the freaks just seemed to never wear out. She even wondered if they were as uncomfortable as she was currently.

Well Natsu was uncomfortable, just not like Lucy. He wasn't sure what was making him so antsy! Maybe it was leaving Happy back at the village to stay with Lily or the fact that Lucy was in potential danger.

Or that weird feeling from earlier…

His gut was telling him something was up in the Woodsea nearby although many rumours have said strange occurrences have taken place in thick forest. He wasn't sensing anything supernatural though…

"You feel it too, right?" Gajeel asked trudging next to him.

He met the serious gaze of the iron user and nodded his head.

"Feel what?" Lucy asked almost running in front of them.

The two men stopped in their tracks as she jumped in front of them. They both heightened their senses due to their paranoia.

Natsu gazed to Lucy with a scowl as if he smelled something horrendous "I think you should head back Luce. There's something ominous about that Woodsea nearby. Like something bad will come up in the matter of hours."

"Maybe that Sky Maiden knows somethin'. We should get going to get her quicker." Gajeel imputed.

Lucy had ignored Natsu's comment but recalled something Gray told her, now that she thought about it she did want to talk about it Natsu after their tiff earlier.

"I actually might have a lead on that." She mentioned.

Natsu's eyebrow rose irritably that she ignored him but was interested in what lead she had.

"A source told me that Nirvit is a potential site for nuclear weapon smuggling done by Oracion Seis."

Gajeel's eyes widened "What?! The Barem Alliance is involved! What else do you know Bunny Girl!?"

"I don't know what they purchased, but I suspect they're creating something… otherwise the Oracion wouldn't get involved with sketchy experimenting."

Natsu's throat went dry slightly "Experimenting? What do you mean by that?"

Lucy's eyes glossed from her tears the built up slightly at a sudden flashback but that aspect would have to be told later. They couldn't waste any more time.

"T-that can wait to be explained later. We have to find the Sky Maiden so you can ask her about your kinship and then ask her about that possessed forest." She said with strain in her voice.

Natsu and Gajeel grumbled at information being held from them but nodded their heads in agreement.

They turned back on route to where they might assume the old host club is. Natsu did catch a whiff of something familiar but different at the same time and thus relied on his nose as well as Gajeel's.

As they got closer the sight of a pink house lay ahead which became clearer as they all sprinted closer to it.

… It was a very frilly. The house was something accurate what Lucy would imagine a host club to be since unfortunately she did an article on one called Blue Pegasus and… it was just weird to say the least.

Although thankfully it wasn't a functioning one since it looked to be abandoned. The windows were shattered, their glass was on the floor and the paint was peeling of the home from the awful heat of the forest.

When the trio entered it looked surprisingly well kept, no doubt Lucy could see that since the place didn't have a speck of dust in sight. So maybe someone was living here…

"The smell is all over the place." Natsu observed.

"OI ANYONE HERE?!" Gajeel roared.

The loud noise made Lucy cringe and cover her ears.

Stupid as the yelling was it did help.

A loud thump came from above them on the second floor. They all listened carefully at the light footsteps making their way to the staircase.

Perhaps it was the Sky Maiden? Then they were finally going to see this woman for themselves.

Gushing winds came down the staircase like a hurricane but instead of it being destructive it had a refreshing quality to it. The gushing winds were crisp, clean and pure just the opposite of what they thought was going to appear.

And much like the Wind she gave them, another shock was that she was only a child.

She personified what she produced; she was refreshing, young and vibrant. Her hair was long and a heavenly pink which glowed beautifully. Her eyes that were owned by such a young person shed much wisdom and gave off the same colour as her hair. In addition the most astounding part about her was her clean beatific wings; bigger ones being on her back and smaller ones on her ankles and wrists.

She came down the stairs with an unsure look on her face, as if not to trust them although she smiled when making eye contact with Lucy.

So this was the Sky Maiden, she walked elegantly down the stairs, like an angel until… she… tripped?!

* * *

**I apologise for a short chapter, due to my shabby planning my fight scenes are nearby and I wanted not to overwhelm everyone. I got a pace I must keep at.**

**Thank you everyone for helping me get over 100 followers for this story! And I'm 11 more reviews away from my first 100th review! Gahhhh so much happening I cant keep my excitement under control!**

**Thank you all again and let me have your thoughts on this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone!**

**Yes I'm still alive! Sorry I have been MIA with this since November but I have some big announcements at the end of the chapter in regards with future chapters.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing and following as it has kept me going for some time.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They weren't sure what they expected, but it wasn't relatively close to what they had in mind.

On the trios quest they searched for a woman of Nirvit who was called by many names but one relatively stood out- Sky Maiden. Perhaps she was an urban myth or just a made up attraction for tourists, but from the circumstances that Lucy had faced till now, she'd tell you with no hesitation that it might just be true.

Perhaps it was convincing enough to have one weird superhuman encounter in Magnolia but a second involving lightning and a third involving metal was too undoubted otherwise.

Entering the old host house was exciting for the three travellers as they were going to meet the healer of the skies, the priestess of the heavens!

But they found a young girl… who tripped… and landed on her face…

"Owwwie" the fledgling moaned

All three guests' faces were blank at the sight, trying to drink up what fell upon them, no pun intended.

She managed to push herself up with her petite arms that looked so fragile and she dusted herself off.

"My apologies for my entrance, it was meant to ward off normal intruders but… you're Salamander-san and Black Steel-san right?" she asked with a sweet soft voice that dripped like honey.

Lucy blinked "Is that why you…?" the blonde pointed to the spot where the girl fell.

Sky Maiden blushed "Um not really, I'm just naturally clumsy."

The boys broke out into a laugh which made the small girl frazzle and blush madly. Lucy walked between them and smacked them both hard on the heads which left them both on the floors like the Sky Maiden was earlier. She may not be powerful but she knows a weak spot when she sees it.

It startled the Sky Maiden "Would you look at that, you're not the only clumsy one." Lucy joked making the teen slightly less embarrassed.

Gajeel rose up and got up in Lucy's face "Try doing that again blondie!"

Following him was Natsu pushing his way between Gajeel and Lucy "Or you'll do what Metal shit?!"

"You should be mad too you idiot!" the metal user countered.

The boys stared at each other again in which Lucy sighed and shook her head in disbelief. Although the Sky Maiden was in awe of what was happening around her currently. Obviously not used to the environment Lucy had engrossed herself in in the past 72 hours.

Suddenly Lucy crouched in front of the Sky Maiden and sweetly smiled "We've been searching for you for a while now. My name is Lucy and it's an honour to meet you"

The boys fighting got distracted by Lucy's introduction and came to a complete halt to watch what the young girl was to say next.

The young pink haired girl smiled at Lucy and bowed respectfully to the rest "I am the Sky Maiden of Nirvit. It's nice to meet you all."

Gajeel spoke up, almost ignoring the politeness of the girl "So how did you know it's us? Flame brain and myself aren't powered up in our disguises like you." He asked sceptically.

"Oh well… that's because…"

"Wendy! What have I told you about running off without me!" an angry female voice came from upstairs.

Lucy blinked several times to comprehend the figure descending down to them, unbelieving what the figure was.

The wings she recognised, but what she couldn't grasp was a white cat attached to them.

And this particular cat wasn't normal aside from her large feathery wings, she had human features such as wearing clothes and that her immaculate speech.

Lucy's mouth hung wide open while Natsu and Gajeel kept staring since they weren't sure how to react either.

"You're just like Happy" Natsu said aloud.

"Lily too…" Gajeel mumbled.

Lucy looked to the two confused "Who?"

Natsu snapped to look at the blonde and scratched at the back of his head "Oh right, you haven't met Happy yet huh?"

"Who's Happy?" Lucy questioned a bit irritated.

Natsu scratched his face of how to explain "My partner you could say. He's the same as her I guess" he pointed to the white cat flying towards Sky Maiden.

Natsu snapped his fingers in realisation "Oh! You'll know him as my wings Luce!"

"W-what… I… um- I think I need to sit. My head is spinning." Lucy moaned grabbing her head and crouching down.

As the white cat flew in front of the pink haired girl and then faced the trio "So my prediction was correct?"

The pink haired girl chuckled slightly "You're usually never wrong…"

The white cat's wings retracted, more like vanished, and landed on the floor with ease. She did give off a snobbish persona in Lucy's opinion but for some reason the creature seemed very intelligent.

"I take it you two boys have seen something like me before?" she asked monotone.

Before they could answer she interrupted them "My name is Charle, and I'm what you call an Exceed."

"What is an Exceed…?" Natsu mumbled.

The female cat's eyebrow rose "I take it that your Exceeds don't know what they are then…"

"Head still spinning…" Lucy mumbled

"How do you know about our companions?" Gajeel asked calmly.

Sky Maiden spoke up this time "Although I'm not too sure myself what Exceeds are, they aren't from earth."

Lucy's hands let go of her head and stared wide eyed at the cat.

Not from earth?

Charle spoke up once more "As to why I know of your companions, your arrival and my origin is because of my clairvoyance."

"She's never wrong." Sky Maiden added.

A silence filled the air until Natsu yelled out

"Oi! Your Exceed is an imposter!" he yelled at Gajeel

A tick mark appeared on Gajeel's forehead "He chooses not to look like yer sissy cat!"

"Is he talking about the Panther I saw in oak town?" Lucy asked Gajeel.

While the three bickered among themselves, the Sky Maiden and Charle both sighed in irritation. The pink haired maiden imagined this meeting to turn out a little differently in her head. She hadn't expected that Charle would have to explain her origins nor have the trio argue over it either.

To be honest the Sky Maiden expected worse on her part besides tripping in front of everyone. She imagined herself quivering in fear like she had many years ago. For some reason she was socially adept unlike of how she was in the past by mumbling her words or by her uncomfortable body language.

She was the hero of Nirvit after all.

"Sorry everyone, I think we're missing the point of our gathering now… I'm sure we'll talk about this another time." she spoke out unsure of what would happen.

The chatter stopped at the reasoning and a composing cough came from Natsu "Right…"

"Sky Maiden, we came to speak to you of our heritage."

"Heritage?" Charle repeated

Gajeel nodded "It seems like me and the pyro here have something in common with our past. We both were found in metal vessels when we were young."

"Not to mention the same aura of their abilities. So we came here to find out if there is a separate kin besides human and beast on earth." Lucy concluded.

The Sky Maiden looked to her feline companion and back to her guests "I'm sorry, I have no memory of anyone telling me of that… or any evidence…"

Her words made Natsu falter and Gajeel indifferent.

"But…" the girl carried on, perking Natsu up again "I am an orphan, so I'll never be sure of my origin either. So what you are assuming could be possible."

Her words brightened up the atmosphere and even her own hopes where enlightened.

For as long as she remembered she was considered an outcast, she was unwanted and she was on her own. Upon hearing information that it wasn't because she was born a freak but that it might be the norm in fact for her own kind. It was like sweet honey to her ears.

"The question is now how do we confirm this?" Natsu thought aloud.

"If I remember correctly, there's two more sightings of unusual activity near the Axois Mountains." Lucy chirped.

"Then we should go there next" Gajeel confirmed.

The young girl's old personality was beginning to show by the suddenness of them wanting to leave already. Although she was positive the blonde woman of the group didn't want to leave either.

"W-wait!" Sky maiden burst out.

All eyes turned to the pink haired girl who was currently bowing as a sign of respect and of desperation.

Her vibrant pink hair was darkening into a deep bottomless blue and her eyes, although they couldn't see right away, were shifting into a hazelnut colour.

Water flowed from those Hazel coloured eyes and dripped to the floor.

Suddenly she stood up straight, looking at everyone with her teared filled eyes "My name is Wendy Marvel, and I need your help."

Charle's expression changed to something desperate too, but her nerves weren't shaken like her companions.

"Fiore is in trouble, and my town will become nothing shortly. For months I haven't discovered what calamity is going to take place, but I fear the day of reckoning is upon us." The girl shook while she spoke.

Charle put her paw on the young girl's leg for reassurance "My clairvoyance detected the threat but Wendy and I have been hopelessly searching for the it. We hadn't detected it but we do know from what we have seen, the land has been suffering. My vision is positive it will happen in less than 24 hours."

"I have a feeling I know what you're talking about" Lucy shivered "But if you knew something is happening why hadn't to informed anyone?"

Charle defended immediately "She can't leave the forest, or else everything will die."

The three guests stood motionless at the news.

"Everything will die?" Gajeel muttered.

"Toxins have spread greatly throughout the forest. I heal the forest minimally three times a day. It's an enormous risk leaving the area to get to the town and Charle can't reach the town on her own without her power draining." Wendy said with tears running down her face.

Natsu walked to the young lady and set his hand on top of her head "How old are you Wendy?" he asked out of the blue.

She blinked the tears out of her eyes and stared wide eyed "S-seventeen…"

He smiled at her "That's a lot of responsibility for a seventeen year old Wendy. But don't worry we'll help."

Her cheeks lit up a bright happy pink "Really?"

"With a favour of course." Gajeel interjected.

She looked up to the pink haired man still smiling and nervously asked "Which is?"

Lucy copied Natsu and set her hand on Wendy's head too "That afterwards, you'll come with us."

It left Wendy stunned at their request, but mostly unsure.

Wendy had spent a large amount of time in the small town of Nirvit, from when she travelled, hopelessly lost since she was 10 years old with her friend Charle who she had found in the wilderness. Good hearted people took her in and in just a short few years she discovered her abilities and thus took up her role to protect Nirvit and the forest that surrounds it.

Them asking her to leave was tearing her up inside.

But what if… what if she was a part of the two boy's kin? Will she finally fit in? Will she then know where she belongs?

It was a leap of faith really.

"O-okay." She answered.

Natsu and Lucy looked up to each other and smiled, nodding their heads at the new development. Even Gajeel smirked to himself without anyone noticing.

Their small celebration had ended quickly.

The ground shook violently causing Lucy and Wendy to fall down and bracing themselves to the epidemic.

Natsu and Gajeel were almost shaken off their feet as well but steadily held their stances. The two males face's scrunched up in agitation, putting their defences up early for unwanted callers.

The building itself was no longer stable and pieces were crashing down around them. Without warning Natsu grabbed Lucy and Gajeel grabbed Wendy while Charle floated just behind them to go outside.

The earthquake escalated harshly, bringing the two males down to their knees as well. Lucy's fingers roughly sunk into the soil to have a firm grip of the ground and young Wendy powered up and used the wings on her feet and back to survey the area.

Once the young maiden's eyes landed to the centre of the forest, her words were lost and so was her hope.

* * *

**SORRY! Short chapter I know, like I don't think I've written something this short for a while.**

**But I have an announcement that'll make up for it :)**

**So it seems like my writings this year hasn't been the best to my ability when it comes to regular updates so I've made the decision to take two to three months off to complete Salamander the Great in advance.**

**That's right! I'm going dive in head first and write the rest of this story!**

**Once I'm done there will be a weekly update on this story! Yay!**

**In the meantime as well, I'll do some quick fixes on my earlier chapters where I didn't have a Beta and you'll see me in a few months!**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
